Catch Me
by DarkxSonata
Summary: "Sorry but I'm a lot harder to catch then that." Jenna, an eighteen year old who runs her mothers bridal shop in New York City has her life changed forever after meeting four mutant turtals and their mutant father. LeoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

The small bridal shop the stood on the corner of a simple street in New York City currently had all its lights off besides the very top left hand one, just above the fire-escape. Jenna Richards sat at her desk working away on a pattern that had been in her mind all day, and was driving her crazy. She sighed as she continued to sew the fabric together while being very careful not to stab her finger. She sighed as she continued with her work only to feel her eyes burning with lack of blinking.

"_Jenna if that light isn't off in five minutes I'm going to take away the light bulb." _Jenna smirked as she thought of what her mother would have told her at that moment. Jenna's mother was currently off in Europe getting the latest designs for wedding dresses for the little shop downstairs.

Jenna glanced at the clock and saw that it was about ten at night, so she figured she would head home for the night. Jenna stood to leave when she heard the phone ring at the end of the room. Rushing over, she quickly pulled it off the hook and began to speak.

"Hello, Everfrost Bridal, how may I help you?" Jenna was trained to answer with the reply that her mother had taught her for the store.

"Jenna? Thank god, I called your house and you weren't there. Why are you still at the store?" April O'Neil's worried voice came over from the other end of the phone.

"I was just about to head home, you ready for your appointment tomorrow?" Jenna heard a sigh then a slight giggle from the bride to be.

"Yes, I'm really excited to find a dress, oh how is the new one coming?" Jenna sighed and looked over at the base for the dress then rolled her eyes.

"It's a working progress, although I have the feeling I really need to get it done." April chuckled again as Jenna heard voices in the background.

"Well, I better let you get home, take a cab and be very careful. Don't take your crazy walks through the park; it's too late for that tonight, bye." Jenna gave a goodbye of her own as the two hung up.

Jenna began to head down the stairs in the dark making sure everything was locked up in the shop and the security system was on.

Jenna's friend Becky had made a state of the art security system for the shop since Becky too worked at the shop. In fact, all of Jenna's friends worked there; well all except Lauren, who was currently taking a photography class at a local art school, and once off, would come and take pictures of the brides during the entire process.

Lauren was really excited because her class ended this week and she had asked Jenna to ask her mom if Lauren could work there full time like the rest of them.

Jenna waved her hand in the air and hailed a taxi. She hopped in once it pulled up in front of her and told the driver where to go. The ride there was quiet since Jenna was told to never talk to strange taxi drivers. Her mother was paranoid.

Once arriving home, Jenna paid the driver and walked up to her front door. Living on 5th avenue was nice and all and Jenna loved her house only because her friends lived there with her.

"Jenna where the hell were you?" Trisha was already starting a little spat as soon as Jenna opened the door.

"Calm down Trish, I'm fine, I was working on a new dress and lost track of time." Trisha rolled her eyes then walked up the steps to head to her room to most likely heading to bed.

Jenna knew that Trisha was only worried about her and showed her concern in her own way; she was just very blunt about it.

Jenna assumed the other's were in their rooms as she then went over to the elevator and headed up to her own floor at the top.

Each girl had there own floor, Trisha was on the second, having a fear of heights or something. Becky was on the third floor, liking the view of the park, and Lauren was on the fourth floor, wanting an even number floor saying it was good luck. Jenna's mother, when home, stayed in the apartment attached to the side of the house. Giving the girls and herself their own space, since she was rarely home. Jenna was of course on the top floor loving going up on the roof and gazing up at the stars and looking down at the lights of New York.

Jenna walked into her room and pulled off her top and placed it in the laundry room that was right inside her huge closet. Jenna had a lounge that when stepping out of the elevator was the first thing people would see, the different doors led to different areas. One door led to her master bedroom and master bath that was connected. A door in her room led to her closet that also led out back to the lounge. The door in the far right was her working room, which was full of wedding dresses as well as all purpose dresses and prom dresses.

Jenna loved designing dresses and clothes, and all the girls wore custom made clothes by Jenna, to show support for their friend as well as they could ask for whatever they wanted. Each girl had her own style.

Jenna had long brunette hair with copper highlights that curled just so. She had soft yet firm hazel eyes and full lips that would very between a deep red or a soft red, depending if her lips were chapped or not. She had a nice figure but wore her clothes so she looked very professional, which meant not showing off her body at all. Yet, still looked like the 18-year-old she was with slightly tanned skin. Jenna liked to wear Victorian style clothes with vests, corsets and thin long-sleeve shirts underneath the hugged her frame and jeans. Her shoes were normally for comfort, not fashion, but would once or twice put on a heel or a boot. Jenna also wore shirts that would be tight around her bust and be loose at her stomach and arms.

Trisha had short light brown hair that seemed to have a shine of blond highlights in the sunlight. She had pale green eyes and had pale pink full lips and a nice body that she hid so guys wouldn't hit on her, I mean she was 19. She was a bit pale but still had some color to her. Trisha wore clothes that consisted of her own designs for T-shirts, hoodies, tangtop's, and jeans. Her shoes mainly were converse and skater brands, as well as running shoes. Although she did have a few nice things that Jenna had made for her when she would go out and such.

Becky had a pixie hairstyle of dark, and I mean dark, brown hair with the brightest chocolate brown eyes anyone had ever seen. She had a childlike wonder to her face yet still looked 18, almost 19. She was pale but her cheeks held a natural pink along with her thinner lips then her older friends. Becky wore mainly clothes that delt with graphic t-shirts, vests, and blouses. Becky owned a few skirts and dresses that she had asked for, yet she mainly wore jeans. Becky was very conservative with her body.

Lauren had short blond hair that was cut close to her neck yet she had long bangs that feel down the right side of her face. She had, currently; orange highlights in her hair that made her hair almost seem like a light almost red color. She was very tiny for her age yet still filled out her clothes. She loved to look cute with the makeup she wore on her light green eyes and thin pale pink lips. Lauren had to be the palest out of all the girls, and was by far the girliest for a 19-year-old. Lauren tended to wear long sweaterdress shirts, bright colored sundresses, V-neck tops that would have a bow around her bust and she had a photographer look to her, as well as her many hats and pants. She also owned skirts and leggings and a LOT of shoes. But her hats were her prized possessions.

Jenna smiled to herself as she walked into her bedroom with black sweatpants and a blue tang top on. While pulling her hair into a ponytail she walked out onto her balcony that had a ladder up to the roof on the side. She smirked as she climbed up the ladder jumping on the roof once she reached it.

"I thought you would come up here." Jenna looked up to she Becky glancing over at her from her seat on the bench-swing.

"You know me all too well." Becky moved a bit as Jenna sat next to her. "So how was your night?" Jenna asked while Becky sighed looking at her life long friend, who she considered a sister. In fact, all of them considered themselves sisters; they acted like it anyway.

"Alright I guess, I watched Star Trek and then came up here to count the stars." Jenna gave Becky a smile as she glanced up at the stars also.

Becky started to play with the bottom of her purple tang top, which did not go unnoticed by Jenna.

"Spill, what's wrong." Jenna said as she turned to Becky, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort. She had a bad feeling that this had something to do with Becky's ass of a boyfriend.

"I saw Chad making-out with Tina at the library." Becky faded off, not wanting to cry again, she wasn't in the mood.

"Hmm, this sounds oddly familiar." Jenna sighed out as Becky looked up at her friend with an apologetic look. Jenna had ended her relationship with her ex for the same reason. Tina was a whore. (I'm sorry if your name is Tina). "Trust me on this one, you're better off without him, we'll find our perfect guys someday, you'll see." Becky hugged her friend at that as the two sat there just gazing at the stars as Becky cried again. Even though Jenna was the youngest of the group, she was oddly the maturest one out of the group.

"Do I need to punch someone's face in?" Jenna rolled her eyes but smiled as Trisha joined the hug on the other side of Becky. Becky chuckled softly as Jenna glanced at Trisha.

"For once that may not be a bad idea." Jenna replied soon hearing a snort of laughter come from the side as Lauren had joined the others.

"That doesn't sound like you at all Jenna." Lauren was having trouble talking through her giggle fit.

"Well the girls got a point, Chad was an ass." Jenna glared a bit at Trisha for her language, which only got her an eye-roll in response.

"You guys are the best, but I think it would be better if you didn't end up killing him." Becky said. Trisha pouted while the others chuckled.

"Well, this has been a very emotional night for us, but I think we should all head to bed, hmm?" Jenna asked. All the girls nodded while heading for their own way back to their rooms. Trisha and Lauren headed for the door that led to the secret door to the elevator while Jenna and Becky hung back a bit.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" Jenna couldn't help but want to make sure her friend would be fine.

"Yeah I'll get over it, and just like you said, we'll find our guys someday." Jenna smiled and hugged Becky, who quickly returned it. The two headed their own separate ways as Jenna headed down the ladder and Becky headed after the other two.

Once Jenna was safe in her room she locked the door to her balcony and headed over to her bedroom, since the balcony was connected to the lounge. Jenna walked over to her bed and laid down onto it and found herself falling asleep instantly.

Meanwhile

Leonardo glanced at his brothers who were scattered about in the living room of April's apartment.

"Oh come on April it'll be fun." Mikey couldn't help but try and beg for her to let Donnie and himself go with her tomorrow to help her with her wedding dress.

"Yo, pea-brain. Don'cha think that she might want a friend of hers that's a girl to go?" Raph was in one of his moods again and wasn't really helping the situation.

"Raph, who knows April better then we do, and besides we all know April doesn't have friends like that." April rolled her eyes as Donnie realized what he had just said. "No affiance April."

"None taken." The turtles could hear the sarcasm in her voice while Donnie rubbed the back of his head. "And by the way I do have some friends like that, and one of them owns the store I'm going too." Leo glanced at April with a raised eye-ridge. Why hadn't she mentioned that she had other friends that she could hang out with, he would ask her later?

"Well anyway, please April, we'll be on our best behavior!" Mikey wasn't willing to go down without a fight it seemed. April glanced at the orange-clad turtle and found that she couldn't say no.

"Look, it would be awesome if you all could come but . . . I'm not sure how the girls will react to, well you know." April faded off not wanting to upset the turtles she would call her brother's any day.

"Which is normal, but Mikey and myself can hide ourselves well enough with bulky clothes, since it is winter, and all the attention will be on you. There is nothing to worry about." Leo sighed not liking this idea at all. What if something happened and the two of them were discovered. Things would get very complicated if the shop would be crowded tomorrow.

"My sons, I know you wish to help April but you must be cautious of what you are doing." Leo smiled at his father; finally a voice of reason.

"Well, the shop won't have anyone else in it besides me and the girls; I don't see the harm in it as long as their careful." Leo closed his eyes knowing that Mikey's 'younger brother' charm had won this round.

"Alright, you may both go as long as you are careful." Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing; this was going to end badly. He just knew it.

9:30 a.m. EverFrost Bridal Shop: Second Floor 

Jenna felt her fingers moving automatically understanding that they knew what had to be done. She couldn't sleep in today for she knew she just had to get this dress done, because she felt that it was going to be the perfect dress for April. Jenna sighed in contentment as the piano music from the shop below lifted up into the working space calming her nerves.

She would get this dress done and she knew it. She had plenty of time and she only had a few last minute adjustments to make on it. She had been working since six this morning.

The door closing alerted Jenna that one of the girls had come to the store, since they were the only ones with keys and the door was locked.

"MARCO!" Jenna smiled rolling her eyes hearing Lauren's voice travel up to her from the bottom of the stairs. Unfortunately, from the loud interruption of her concentration Jenna had stabbed her finger with the needle and felt warm blood come to the tip.

"Polo!" The reply wasn't as loud as Lauren's greeting, but it didn't have to be since Lauren was already halfway up the stairs.

"Morning Jenna!" Jenna was enclosed in a hug faster then she could even turn her head around. Jenna smirked while placing a band-aid on her finger.

"Good morning Lauren, why are you so early?" Jenna felt her eyebrow rise at Lauren's devilishly sly smirk.

"Well, the girls and I are taking you out to get some food; come on it will be fun!" Lauren was practically bouncing off the walls with her announcement.

"That sounds great but I really need to." Trisha and Becky walking into the room interrupted Jenna. Great, now there was no way out of this and the dress would have to wait.

"No way are you talking your way out of this one you work-o-holic." Trisha smirked while Becky just gave her a pleasant grin; clearly understanding that Jenna wanted to finish the dress.

"Jenna I know you want to get this done for April, but hey, you need food for energy and she won't come till four. How long do you think breakfast will take?" Jenna stopped and thought about that for a moment. Becky did have a point there. Jenna only had a few minor things to finish and breakfast couldn't last longer then two hours tops.

"What have I got to lose, so where are we going?" The girls cheered while rushing downstairs and out of the store, not before locking it of course, and hailed a taxi to take them to their favorite restaurant to enjoy a nice meal together.

"So you really have no idea who this mystery guy is?" Lauren leaned closer to Trisha who was trying with all her might to blow her off.

"Look it's just as I told you, those stupid Purple Dragon dorks tried to mess with me and after a few hits from yours truly this . . . guy shows up and takes care of them in no time flat. Then just when I'm about to yell at him for interrupting my fun, he jumps up the fire-escape and into the night." Lauren rolled her eyes not getting the reply she wanted nor asked for. Somehow the girls had gotten on the subject of Jenna's late night walks in the park, which then led to the story about how Trisha was almost attacked on her way home from the pool.

"Wow, sounds to me like our little Trish has a knight in shinning armor." Jenna smirked seeing the reaction on Trisha's face to her comment. Jenna thought about this situation and couldn't help but think that it sounded like something she heard on the news.

"The meaning of the story though is that after five, you take a cab to where ever it is your going." The group nodded not wanting anything bad to happen to the other three. Jenna smiled, happy she had come along instead of staying cooped up in the workroom with the dress, but she really did want to finish it.

"Alright, we've had our fun. Let's head back to the shop and get ready for a blushing bride to be." The girls nodded, standing and leaving the restaurant and heading back to the shop to get ready for the day.

Jenna unlocked the door as the group headed to their usual spots. Jenna headed up to the second floor to finish the dress. Trisha sat behind the front desk getting everything organized and ready for the day. Becky started to do her rounds checking on inventory and rearranging the dresses with the season and what had just recently come in. While Lauren headed for the fitting room to take some pictures of a few dresses that were sent back by Jenna's mother.

"So close, I'm so close." Jenna glanced at the clock finding she only had one last thing to do on the dress. Twenty-minutes left and April would be walking in the door ready to try on dresses and look like a princess. Jenna quickly finished the stitching and then pulled the dress off the manikin and placed it on a hanger. She quickly gathered it up in her arms with the other dresses, heading down to the fitting room to set everything up.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the shop

April glanced at the two turtles in front of her and was beginning to think this was a very, very bad idea. She was thrilled to have the two help her pick out her dress, but on the other hand she was worried about their safety. Every time April came in the shop Jenna was very polite and sweet and since April knew her mother she assumed that was why, until the two became friends. April really wasn't all that worried about Jenna; it was Jenna's friends that April wasn't sure about.

"April, don't worry everything is going to be fine, you'll see." Donnie smiled to April trying to reassure her.

"Yeah Dudette, it'll be fine." Mikey patted April on the back and pushed her up to the door.

Inside

"Welcome to Everfrost Bridal, you must be April." Trisha smiled as best as she could while hearing the bell ring signaling someone had entered.

"Um, yes that would be me." Jenna walked in to see April and smiled.

"Hey April! Oh who are your friends, I didn't think you had brothers?" April smiled while seeing Jenna entering the lobby from the other room.

"You could say that." Jenna glanced at the boy who had spoken. His voice sounded calm and a bit shy. Although, she really couldn't get a good look at his face, in fact the two boys looked like mounds of clothes.

"Alright, well April fallow me and we'll get started on finding you the perfect dress." The group moved into the back room where April could try on the dresses and be surrounded by mirrors and lights so she would glow. Trisha followed making sure to grab the other two girls on the way.

"So, can I try on the dress you made?" Mikey and Donnie listened in on the conversation. They had heard about Jenna from April from numerous stories she had told and they were excited to meet her, Donnie just felt bad that Raph and Leo didn't get to.

"In a bit, I want to just have you try on a few dresses so I can get a feel of what ones you like and we'll go from there, ok?" April nodded as Jenna and herself disappeared from the boys and the other three girls so April could try on the first dress.

"So, what are your names?" Becky rolled her eyes at Lauren and couldn't believe how rude she was being.

"Lauren, normally you tell them your name first." Trisha decided to correct the blonde of the group as Lauren giggled.

"Oh yeah, I'm Lauren, this is Becky, and miss grumpy-face would be Trisha." The two other girls gave their own hello as the boys returned them.

"I'm Donatello and this is my brother Michelangelo, it's very nice to meet you all." Jenna walked back out oddly enough catching the two boy's names in the process.

"Alright, here is dress number one, I like the shape on her." Jenna motioned to the door as April walked out and the boys looked at her. The shape was very nice on April but it was a bit to glittery for her.

"Without the glitter it's great." Jenna glanced at Mikey and nodded as she led April to the back. Only Jenna stayed back this time.

"So is it just you two or do you have other siblings?" Jenna didn't mean to pry; she was only trying to start up conversation.

"We have two other brothers and we live with our father." Jenna felt her face stiffen a bit. Were these two like her, or did they just go through a divorce. Jenna never knew her father, although it didn't really bother her, she would have liked to know him at least.

"Awe that's so cute, but a house of all boys has to be something to see." Lauren thought about what their house would look like, although she would never actually see it.

"We like it." Mikey and Donnie were being very careful with how much they were giving away. Jenna glanced at the curtain as it opened and April came out with another dress on. She looked lovely and April smiled, but Jenna could tell the click wasn't there.

"That looks great April." Donnie smiled as he looked at his friend, knowing that no matter what she wore Casey would most likely pass out.

"Alright go try on the next one, we need that wow factor." April nodded, happy that Jenna noticed that she didn't have the connection with the dress. April disappeared as Jenna watched Lauren walk behind Mikey and pretended to sort a few gloves that were hanging on the wall. Jenna had a bad feeling but before Jenna could stop her Lauren pulled off Mikey's hat and it seemed as if the whole room had frozen over.

Jenna stared at them with disbelief. She was looking at a turtle face . . . a turtle. She didn't know wither to ask if he was all right, or scream at Lauren for how rude she was, but the fact that he was a turtle wasn't bothering her at all, which made her question her sanity.

Everyone glanced in shock as Lauren passed out falling backwards with a loud thump. Donnie and Mikey were still frozen, but when Lauren hit the ground it seemed to wake them up. They were about to run to the door until Trisha blocked it.

"Hey calm down you two, Lauren passes out all the time." The two boys glanced at Trisha then back at the other two girls.

"You can take the mounds of clothes off now, I'm sure they're uncomfortable." The turtles stared at Jenna like she had three heads. How was she not freaking out, or having the same reaction as Lauren. Donnie glanced at Becky out of the corner of his eye to see she was sitting on the ground staring down at it with her eyes so wide it looked like they were going to pop out.

"Maybe it's best if we go." Jenna through Trisha a look seeing Trisha fold her arms and continued to stand in front of the exit.

"No, you should stay and help April, that is what you're here for, so get comfy." The two boys did as they were told and ditched the clothes and sat on the couch again. Becky had snapped out of her shock and glanced up at the two of them.

"So, you're turtles, but you're human like turtles. That has to be some story, I mean; it defies all logic, no offence." Donnie smiled softly to her and Jenna noticed it and smirked. This would be fun.

"I just had the coolest dream that life-size turtles were in the shop and were with April." Lauren had sat up and rubbed her head as she opened her eyes meeting Mikey's gaze. She sat there for a bit and then a huge smile came across her face while she stood. "Ohmygod! I wasn't dreaming, coolest thing ever!" Mikey and Donnie's eyes widened again as they glanced at Jenna.

"She likes turtles." The curtain opened to reveal April in the dress Jenna had just finished and April look amazing, no better then that, but the moment was ruined when she noticed that the two turtles were sitting there without their disguises on.

"What's going on?" Jenna smiled and rolled her eyes as she led April to the platform to stand on. Once April got a glance of herself the wow factor had clicked and Jenna rolled her eyes knowing that if she just made April try on her dress first they would have saved about two hours.

"April you look awesome!" Mikey gave her a thumbs up while Donnie nodded, this was the dress. April blinked a few times and then remembered why she was confused.

"Why are you two just sitting there like that!" Jenna smiled and walked to April's side.

"So their mutant turtles, you assume that we are going to freak out?" April nodded causing Jenna to giggle. "It's cool we think it's awesome, although Lauren did pass out at first and Becky went into a sort of panic attack, everything else went smoothly for an introduction."

"Yeah these girls are cool, why were you so worried April?" April just shook her head and then went back to the dress. The next hour consisted of making April look perfect and getting measurements for alterations and such, Lauren taking pictures the whole time, although she did take a few of the turtles as well. Once April was done Jenna noticed that it was about seven and she knew the girls would be hungry.

"Why don't you guys come over for dinner and a movie at my place?" The turtles and April glanced at Jenna then to each other. "Although you have to bring the rest of your family."

"Awesome! You girls are so cool." Mikey had a huge smile on his face only April and Donnie had a complete opposite reaction.

"I don't know, Master Splinter and Leo won't be happy with the fact that you all know what we are." Jenna felt a confused look cross her face. Then she realized how weird this was. She had just invited mutant turtles over to her house; yeah that was weird, but cool at the same time.

"Well my offer still stands, and that invitation goes for you and Casey as well April. Talk to your family and I'll give you directions, there is a hatch that leads to the sewer from the cellar, just in case we need a quick get away." Mikey and Donnie received the directions from Jenna as they headed on their way to talk to their older brothers and their father about the invite. April finished up the appointment scheduling and said that she would get Casey and be over in an hour.

Once Jenna and the girls locked up they all headed home in a taxi and entered the house. They all headed to the kitchen on the first floor. Jenna and Lauren got to work on the pizza and other food items while Trisha and Becky headed for the home entertainment center. It was pretty much a movie theater in a house. It looked just like going to the movies. Jenna never knew her father, but he had left her and her mother with more money then they knew what to do with. Trisha got the movies in order so the guests could pick whatever they wanted to watch while Becky set up the player and sound system.

Back in the kitchen Jenna had finished the dough for the pizza and Lauren had finished cutting the toppings and getting the sauce. The girls made homemade food, since takeout never tasted as good. The two put the pizza together, getting a bit of this and that on themselves, and placed the pizza in the oven to bake along with the breadsticks and wings. They smiled at each other as Jenna told Lauren to change, once she returned Jenna would.

Meanwhile

"But Leo." Mikey's voice sounded desperate as he asked his brother about the invitation. It was bad enough, in Leo's opinion, that the two had let the girls find out what they were, and now Mikey was pushing this idea about them going over to watch a movie.

"They didn't react the way we would have expected, well except Lauren, she fainted, but they said she did that all the time." Wait, now Donnie was going to try and convince him. Donnie, the smart turtle was going to do something as stupid as this? Couldn't they see that their family was in danger?

"My son, maybe it is best we go and see how these girls are, depending on how they act we still must tell them our situation and tell them to keep us a secret." Leo stared at Master Splinter in disbelief; even he was willing to go. Leo was about to protest, but he knew he couldn't go against his father's decision.

"Fine, but one wrong move and we're gone." The turtles nodded as the five of them headed off to where Jenna's house would be.

Back with the Girls

Jenna had finished cleaning herself up and putting on fresh clothes when she heard the elevator ding. Her head perked up causing her hair to smack her in the face. She blew a bang out of her face, opening the door of her bedroom to see April standing there in shock.

"This is your room?" Jenna giggled at her reaction, pulling her over to her real room.

"That's the lounge, this is my room, over there is the master bath, my closet is next to it, and over there is my workroom. Don't go in there, because if you do, you might never come out." April smiled while the two of them headed back to the elevator.

"I don't know if the boys are coming. Their father and eldest brother are really protective about them, and for good reason." Jenna nodded understanding perfectly, but she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. From the hours the two brothers were in the shop they seemed really nice and funny, and totally cool. She knew that they were the people the news was talking about when they talked about the people cleaning up New York's criminals.

"I hope they can come." At that the elevator doors opened to reveal Becky standing there with a happy look on her face.

"Bout time, everyone's waiting." Jenna smiled as the three hurried to the movie center and walked in to see Casey and the turtles, along with Master Splinter. Jenna's eyes widened a bit when she saw Master Splinter and most likely stared for about five minutes.

"Has Lauren seen him?" Trisha pointed to the floor where an unconscious Lauren lay. Jenna rolled her eyes and glanced back at the giant rat. She bowed to him not really knowing why; she just felt that she had too. "Welcome, I'm Jenna Richards, and I'm very happy you and your family could come." Jenna stood straight once again and noticed the rat smiled.

"Thank you for the invitation, it was very kind of you." All right, so Master Splinter was their father, sensei, and had a slight Japanese accent. He was awesome!

"Aw man I did it again!" The group turned to Lauren as she stood and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that, it's just you don't see a giant rat, and or turtles, every day." Lauren smiled as Mikey chuckled a bit.

"It's cool." Lauren smiled at him. Jenna had noticed that everything was in order. The food was on the snack bar; the drinks were as well. Jenna then noticed Lauren, Mikey, and Casey fighting over what movie to watch, and so far Casey was losing.

"I can't believe this is in your house Jenna." Donatello was the one who had made the comment. Jenna smiled and shrugged.

"My dad had a lot of money, after he died the only people on his will were my mom and me, even though I never met him, I'm sure he was great." Donnie was about to apologize until Trisha made a noise.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You'll only get a shrug and an 'I don't want to talk about it' face." Jenna slightly glared at Trisha as she moved from the wall she was leaning on to go and talk to April. Jenna noticed Becky showing Donnie the tech for the place as Jenna's eyes landed on two turtles who were on edge. One in blue and one in red and from what she could remember from Mikey's stories, the blue one was Leonardo and the one in red was Raphael. Leonardo seemed to be scanning the situation as if one wrong move would make him jump into action, and Raphael just looked bored but Jenna noticed sometimes his eyes would follow Trisha with what she was doing.

"So, have you guys picked what we're going to watch?" Jenna felt that if she didn't get things moving they were ganna get awkward.

"I say we watch The Prestige." Jenna thought a moment recalling the movie and nodded. It was a good movie, but it made you think.

"If it's all right with the boys then we can watch it." Jenna then went to go help Trisha with the food.

"I've never seen that movie, what's it about?" Donnie had seen maybe a commercial or two about it, but only bits and pieces of it.

"It's about magic and illusion and love and action all rolled into one movie." Jenna rolled her eyes at Lauren's explanation of the movie chuckling a bit. Everyone got food as the movie started to play.

The turtles sat in a row with Master Splinter, Casey and April in front of them and the girls behind them two rows in-between each group. The movie was enjoyable but Jenna could still feel a bit of tension, but as the night went on the two other turtles calmed down knowing nothing was going to happen that would endanger their family.

"I told you Leo, their fine with us, see nothing bad happened." Donnie was trying to get his brother to trust the girls as best he could, but there was a wall there that Leo would just not let fall.

"The night isn't over yet Donnie, something could still happen." Mikey had heard his older brothers comment and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Leo, give um a chance, they did with us, so why won't you?" Leo thought about his brother's comment a bit. He had a point, the girls had given them a chance to be friends, and see if they could be trusted. Leo felt a bit bad about how he was acting, but he ignored his brother and went back to the movie, his guard gone. He was going to give them a fair chance.

"Something about the turtles in the dark and their shape looks familiar." Jenna was the only one to hear Trisha.

"You think one of them was the one that saved you?" Trisha scoffed but soon looked down.

"For the record I didn't need help, but yeah, I think one of them is the one. Something about it just seems familiar, like a gut feeling." Jenna nodded as the two went back to the movie; Jenna noticing they only had about twenty minutes left in the flick. The end credits rolled down the screen as the lights slowly adjusted and gave a nice warm glow to the room. Everyone stood and stretched out their sore muscles.

"Man does my head hurt." Lauren giggled softly at Mikey's comment, remembering the first time she had watched the movie. The phone ringing startled everyone. The girls glanced at Jenna while she ran over to answer it. Just as it was about to hit the third ring she quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hey mom." The turtles raised their eye-ridges and Master Splinter glanced at them as if telling them not to be rude. "Oh, so you're going to Japan again . . . then London . . . then L.A . . . No that's fine, I hope you have fun. The shop is fine, as is everyone else. No Lauren hasn't burned the house down . . . that's great mom, really I'm very happy for you . . . Yup I love you too, bye." Jenna hung up the phone and sighed.

"How long this time?" Trisha was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Oh, about five months, but she's going to see if she can come back for your birthday Becky." Becky smiled at the news but then walked over to her friend and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, Japan trip, you know what that means." Jenna slightly smiled a bit and thought of what her mother would come up with to send them this time. Leo could feel Jenna's aura and body language change. She was growing sad but was trying to hide it, which was causing her to put her guard up. Man did that sound familiar. Leo glanced at his brothers and then to Master Splinter who simply nodded to him.

"Perhaps it is time we took our." Splinter stopped talking when he noticed Jenna's eyes widen. She shook her head and glanced up at them.

"Please don't leave yet, the nights not over." Splinter glanced at the young girl, finding he couldn't say no.

"Heck Yeah! ICECREAM BANANZA!" Lauren knew that the attention had to be taken off of Jenna, so she put it on herself.

"What's that?" Casey glanced at the others while the girls only giggled. The group followed Lauren and Becky up to where the kitchen was so they could have an ice-cream sundae bonanza, as Lauren called it.

"You ganna be ok?" Trisha, when Jenna was sad or such, snapped into big sister mode. Whenever Jenna's mother stayed longer, Jenna would get upset and lock herself in her room for an hour or two and calm down so she wouldn't cry. Normally she would make a dress or listen to music while burning incense or something like that.

"Yeah, heh you think by now I would be use to it. I just feel bad for Becky, there is no way she'll make it back in time." Trisha felt herself cringe a bit. If Jenna's mom wasn't back in enough time for Becky's then she would most likely miss her own daughters as well. Trisha hugged her youngest friend in hopes of cheering her up a bit; she hated to see Jenna upset.

"Come on, the others will be worried if we don't join them soon." Jenna nodded to Trisha knowing she was right. Jenna wiped her eyes a bit and took some deep breaths then put on the best smile she could.

"I like them, think they wanna be friends?" Trisha smiled knowing that Jenna was trying to get happy again.

"I hope so kid, I sure hope so." Trisha giggled as the two entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm only a few months younger then you, don't call me kid." Jenna smirked while she huffed at her friend.

"Your younger then Trisha?" Donnie seemed a bit confused on that. He was sure she was the oldest.

"Sadly I'm the youngest out of those three." Jenna smirked finding her mood lifting. "So you guys having fun?" The turtles, April, Casey, and Master Splinter gave a nod, which made Jenna smile. That was good to hear.

"So, do you girls do this every Friday?" Jenna nodded as a replay to April.

"Ever since middle school." Lauren smiled and placed Jenna's favorite in front of her as she sat next to her. Jenna smiled and hugged her friend putting the cookie-dough ice-cream in her mouth while glancing around.

Everyone was having side conversations and having fun, which made her happy. Her eyes connected with Leonardo's for a few seconds and she felt like she should say something to him, but she didn't know what. From the fact that she sat across from him made it hard for her to avoid his gaze now.

"It's nice to meet you, Michelangelo tells me that you are the leader of the group." Jenna could have slapped her forehead right then and there. What was that for a hello, god she sounded like an idiot.

"I am, it was very nice of you to invite us here." Jenna sighed in relief, mentally of course. She smiled and shook her head.

"No big deal, It was fun, and I'm happy I got to meet all of you." Leo didn't know whither to say thank you or same here, but he knew he had to say something, so he decided to say both.

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet someone who accepts us besides April and Casey." Jenna smiled and giggled a bit.

"I bet, it must get really boring only knowing two people besides your brothers and your dad." Leo smiled at her as she took another bit of her ice-cream, and as she almost spit it back out when Casey hit her back.

"Like you're one to talk, you don't have many friends either missy." Jenna coughed a bit trying to keep her ice-cream in her mouth.

"Geez Casey, next time you make a comment can you save the brute strength for someone else?" Leo tried not to laugh at Casey when Jenna made her reply. She wasn't all that bad, and Leo felt like they could trust the girls by now. It seemed they really did just want to be friends.

The night sadly had soon ended and Splinter had said that they really should be heading home, the same with April and Casey. Jenna sighed and just smiled hoping this would not be the last she saw of the turtles and their father.

"Well we'll see you guys later, oh and Jenna, I'll call you in a few days and see what your mom says." Jenna nodded and waved as April and Casey left out the front door.

"Well, we'll walk you down." The group walked down the stairs to the side that led to the cellar where storage and stuff was. They reached the hatch as all the girls said their good-byes and then headed back up. Only Jenna still stood watching each mutant disappear one by one.

Master Splinter was first, followed by, Raph, then Donnie, and finally Mikey. Leo was about to jump in when Jenna stepped forward a bit.

"Um Leo?" He had told her about an hour ago that she could call him that instead of his full name. So she took the opportunity now.

"Yes Jenna?" Jenna glanced at him and hoped that this wasn't awkward for him.

"We all really had fun today, and it would be awesome if you guys came back next week." She trailed off waiting to see what Leo would do.

"We had fun too, I'll ask my family and see what they think, but if Mikey has anything to do with it, we might be here tomorrow." Jenna giggled, but then thought about that. Tomorrow was Saturday and the shop closed around five. Leo could see the wheels turning in her head as he smiled. He considered them trustworthy and knew that they weren't going to tell anyone, and that some of them had connected as friends right away to his brothers.

"Well whatever you all decide to do, I hope I see you again." Jenna, again, almost slapped herself. That comment could so be taken the wrong way. I mean, she had only met him a few hours ago and she goes and says something like that. He would most likely think she was high or something and tell his brothers and father that they were never going back to her house again.

"I hope to see you again too." Leo watched her smile as he then jumped down the hatch and closed it behind him. Jenna was nice, along with her friends. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get closer to them, and become good friends with them. It sounded like April and Casey trusted them enough. Leo would consult with Master Splinter on his feelings and then go from there on what he would do. He had to admit though, Jenna and the others had proven him wrong and he now held respect for them, and somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped it was the start of a friendship.

Jenna sighed walking back up to the first floor then into the elevator to head up to her room. Once reaching it she changed and walked out onto her balcony gazing up at the stars. She hummed quietly to herself thinking about the night's events over again in her head. She had met four mutant turtles and their mutant rat father. They were the coolest people she had ever met and hopefully would become her friends. She had clearly changed Leo's mind about her and her friends, or family as she called it. Also, she was brave enough to ask Leo to tell the others to come back, because she really did want them too.

Even though the night was filled with so many good things, one bad thing stuck out like a sore thumb. Her mother wasn't going to be home like she said she would, and instead made plans to stay away for another five months. Jenna took a deep breath trying to hold in her tears. Jenna missed her mother, and she knew her friends missed their homes, but each girl had a different situation for living here. Granted they were all friends but that wasn't the only reason they were living in Jenna's house.

Jenna knew that if she thought about any of this anymore she would cry and she didn't want to spoil this perfect night. Slowly Jenna went to go back into her room closing the balcony doors and locked them heading for bed. She fell asleep hoping that she would see her new friends again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 2:00

Training had ended and the turtles had eaten lunch and were now just hanging out. Leo thought that this would be a good time to ask Master Splinter his thoughts about Jenna and her friends. Leo walked up to the door of his father's room and knocked softly, knowing he already knew Leo was there.

"Enter Leonardo." Leo smiled while walking into the room and seeing his father sitting behind a low table sipping tea and thinking.

"Master Splinter I have something I want to ask you." Splinter looked at his eldest son already knowing what this was about.

"My son, those girls are very trustworthy, and I feel that their intentions are pure and they do wish to understand us better." Leo nodded understanding what that meant and smiled to himself. "Although, I sense there is some tension with the youngest, it seems that her family is not whole." Leo looked down. Jenna's father had died before she was born and her mother seemed to always be traveling, Leo wondered how long that had been going on. He wondered what he would do if Splinter wasn't there, then he shook the thought from his mind not wanting to think about it.

"Yes sensei, yet she seems happy." Splinter nodded and glanced at his son.

"Is there something you want to ask Leonardo?" Leo glanced down trying to find a way to ask this.

"Jenna had asked me if it was possible for us to go over to her home again next week, but I didn't want to ask the others without knowing your thoughts on the subject." Leo held his breath waiting for his father to answer.

"I see no harm in it, as long as your brothers agree then it is fine." Leo smiled and thanked his father as he bowed then left the room. He walked out into the living room area to find Donnie reading a book, Mikey playing a video game, and Raph taking a nap.

"So, what would you say about going over to Jenna's again next week?" Leo smirked as he watched two of his brothers faces light up, with Raph still sleeping of course.

The Shop

Jenna sighed as she locked up and placed the closed sign on the door. She was really tired from a bridezilla with two really annoying kids, but Jenna had pulled through and got the woman the dress of her dreams.

"Man I hate women like that, if I ever get married, smack me if I act like that." Lauren huffed and fixed her hat while tightening the strap of her camera bag.

"Don't worry, I will." The girls all giggled at Trisha's response as they headed for the park. The group decided to take a walk since they were all together and it was a nice afternoon and fresh snow was falling. The girls hopped in a carriage as Lauren had a field day taking pictures.

"I'm getting a bit cold, wanna head home?" Becky blushed a bit trying to not become embarrassed.

"Good idea, and I'll make some chili to warm us up, then we can make smorez." Jenna glanced at her friends as they all nodded at her idea. The carriage stopped at the end of Central Park as Trisha got a taxi while Jenna paid the driver. Once arriving home all four girls headed for the kitchen to talk and enjoy the home cooked meal.

"Do you think the turtles and Master Splinter will ever come back?" Jenna glanced at Lauren then back at the pot in front of her, not sure what to say.

"I hope they do, yesterday was so much fun!" Becky giggled at her own reaction and then smiled and helped Jenna with the food.

"So what's on the agenda for today girls?" Trisha glanced around wondering what everyone had planned.

"I was thinking about developing my pictures, so I'll be in my dark room for the rest of the day." Everyone nodded understanding how long it took Lauren to develop all of her pictures.

"I was going to head out to the book store and pick up a few things, then watch the Star Trek Marathon on Syfy." Becky thought about her idea and nodded liking her plan.

"So, what are you going to do Trisha?" Jenna smiled placing the bowls and plates in the sink while the girls sat there enjoying the last of the smorez.

"Head to the gym, and I'm assuming you are going to your dance class?" Jenna nodded in response while the girls headed their separate ways knowing they would see each other later.

Jenna changed into her dance clothes then grabbed a bag with her swimsuit and stuff in it then headed in the elevator. After dance she figured she would take a swim in the indoor pool at the reek-center, knowing that Trish would have her stuff too. Speaking of which, when Jenna got off the elevator Trisha was waiting for her at the door.

"Finally, you take forever." Jenna rolled her eyes yet smiled.

"Don't start with me. Hey do you have your swim stuff?" Trish nodded as the two shouted good-byes and headed out the door and into a waiting taxi and headed for the rec-center. Jenna waved to Trisha as she headed up to her dance class while Trisha walked into the gym and over to the weight room.

"Jen good to see you," Jenna rolled her eyes at Heather. You see, Jenna and Heather never really saw eye-to-eye. Jenna was a really good dancer, and Heather was jealous and always tried to mess her up. Heather on the other hand had a big head and thought she was perfect. (Sorry if your name is Heather)

"Jenna, my name is Jenna, not Jen, not Jenny, Jenna." Heather flipped her hair and was about to say something until the instructor came in and they all started to warm up. Jenna loved dance class and it always made her feel good about herself, sort of like when she was in fencing club at her high school. The class ended around 8 and Jenna quickly grabbed her things and headed for the locker room where she bumped into Trisha.

"So, how did dance go with little miss perfect." Jenna giggled as she changed into her swimsuit.

"Well, similar to every class, I'm half tempted to change the day just to stop running into her, but then I feel like she's won." Trisha smiled grabbing her towel as the two headed out to the pool.

"No way can you let her win, and besides you're the best dancer I know." Jenna blushed and then smirked as she glanced at her friend.

"Oh, which reminds me, how was kick-boxing today?" Trisha smirked and flexed her arms in a joking manner.

"Still the undefeated champ." Jenna hugged her friend and giggled. There really wasn't a competition, but everyone in the kickboxing program tried to beat her. Even the boys got beaten.

"That's my girl." Jenna dived in the pool and did a few flips under water before coming back up for air. "I love swimming." Jenna covered her face with her arms as Trisha jumped in with a front flip.

"I wonder what the others are up too?" Jenna thought a moment about Trisha's comment. Lauren was most likely locked away in her dark room jamming out to random music while Becky was most likely glued to the TV screen in her room with a bowl of popcorn.

Before the two of them realized it two hours had flown by and the rec-center was closing. The two of them dried off and changed still continuing their conversation the entire time. They had gotten on the subject of the turtles once again, and since nobody was around they could speak more freely about it.

"Which one do you think helped you?" Trisha looked down, she had thought about it for the past few hours now, and she really couldn't tell.

"I don't know, but I hope whichever one it was tells me, I may not have needed it, but I would like to thank him for the help." Jenna smiled at Trisha. Jenna knew that Trisha acted tough from growing up with two older brothers, but she secretly wanted to be treated like a princess. She wanted a guy to sweep her off her feet and protect her, yet she would want to protect him too.

"He just might." The two girls walked outside into the cold. The temperature had gone down a bit, yet it was still a nice cold winter night. The perfect weather for these two. "Hey um, do you wanna walk home?" Trisha thought about it and nodded. The weather was nice and the city was so pretty.

The two girls headed down the streets enjoying the night and talking. Once home they realized just how late it was and decided to head right to bed. The two said goodnight as Jenna waved while the elevator closed as Trisha headed up the steps to her floor. Jenna leaned against the wall of the elevator until it hit the top floor. Jenna slowly got a shower and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a blue tang top with a black zip-up jacket overtop and headed for the roof. Jenna walked over to the bench-swing and laid on her back glancing up at the stars and humming to herself.

Meanwhile

Leo and his brothers jumped from roof to roof on patrol. They had stopped two robberies; three attempted rapes, and along the way beat up a few Purple Dragons. It had been a good night and the turtles were heading home for the night. Leo and the others noticed that they were going to pass Jenna's house and all glanced at each other. They all had agreed that they wanted to take Jenna up on her invite again about next Friday. They had all had fun, even Raph admitted he enjoyed it.

"Think they're awake?" Leo glanced at his youngest brother and shrugged. It was almost 12 at night and he highly doubted they were still awake.

"Probably not Mikey, we'll go next Friday and you can hang out with Lauren again." The three brothers chuckled at the youngest as he blushed a bit. Leo glanced over at the roof as they were on the one right next door and noticed someone laying on the bench-swing.

"Hey, isn't that Jenna?" Leo glanced at Donnie as they all came to a halt.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up, don't keep Master Splinter waiting." The three younger turtles glanced at each other and then nodded at their oldest brother and continued on as Leo jumped over onto the roof. He glanced at Jenna and noticed she was sleeping. It was getting colder and he knew that if she stayed out here she would freeze. He jumped up on the beam that ran across the top of the swing and crouched down on it glancing down at her.

"Jenna?" His voice came out low and hushed not wanting to freak her out or startle her. He waited a bit and noticed she hadn't moved. "Jenna?" This time it came out a bit louder and she began to stir. Only she turned on her side and almost fell off the swing, which caused her to jump a bit and turn back quickly. Leo chuckled at her and smiled. "Do you normally sleep on the roof?" Jenna's eyes widened as she realized who had woken her up.

"Leo? What are you doing on the roof?" Leo chuckled again and jumped down so he was in front of her.

"I think I should be asking you that." Jenna smiled at him as she sat up.

"I came up here to look at the stars and must have fallen asleep, so now answer my question." Leo smiled and helped her stand up.

"My brothers and I just finished our patrol for the night. We were heading home when we noticed you over here. I came over to wake you up so you wouldn't freeze, speaking of which you should get to your room before you get sick." Jenna nodded and noticed that he was about to leave.

"Um Leo, did you think about coming over, or ask your brothers and father?" Jenna noticed Leo smile as he turned back to her.

"I talked to them about it, what time do you want us over?" Jenna smiled at Leo as he watched her eyes light up.

"Does 7:00 sound alright?" Leo nodded as she smiled again. Jenna watched as he ran off and disappeared into the shadows, but not before he saw her wave and returned it. Jenna walked over to the ladder and climbed into her room. She locked the balcony door and hurried to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sunday 7:00 a.m.

Jenna rolled over feeling herself waking up. She groaned aloud while glancing at her alarm clock. She rolled her eyes deciding she should wake up for the day. Jenna turned on some music as she began to pick out an outfit for the day.

Once Jenna was ready for the day she shut off her ipod and headed down to the main floor to grab something to eat before she would go and check on the store. Walking into the kitchen she noticed that Becky was sitting at the table just staring at her cup of coffee. Jenna sat herself down next to her not wanting to scare her.

"Morning Becky." Becky didn't move, Jenna knew she was deep in thought, or fell asleep with her eyes open. Jenna stood again and walked over to the fridge to grab some eggs and other things since she was going to make omelets for the two of them. Half way trough Jenna noticed Becky move a bit.

"My mom called and asked how I was doing. She didn't know what time it was here, so she didn't realize she woke me up. We talked for maybe an hour, before I heard Jason begin to cry." Jenna quickly finished the two egg dishes and placed them on two plates as she handed Becky hers. Jenna got everything the two would need as she sat down next to her.

"So did everything go well then? And how is that little brother of yours?" Becky half smiled while she nodded.

"Mom's doing great and David is taking care of her. She sounds happy, really happy." Jenna smiled as the two ate in silence for a bit.

"I saw Leo last night." Becky spun her head to look at her friend in shock. How was it that she saw him? Jenna smiled and picked up the two plates. "He told me that they are going to come over on Friday, so what do you think we should do?" Jenna walked over to the sink and cleaned the dishes while Becky thought for a moment.

"Well we can ask April what they like to eat besides pizza and make that, and we can have a horror night." Jenna liked the idea that Becky gave. They had a ton of horror movies and it seemed like it would be a good idea.

"Alright, horror night it is." The two girls smiled as they started the day.

Wednesday

Jenna woke up with a start not remembering what her nightmare consisted of, only that she was now crying. Jenna wiped away her tears glancing at the clock noticing it was 5:00 a.m.

"Mom why can't you just come home?" Jenna placed her head in her knees feeling cold tears fall down her face. She sat like that for about half and hour before she decided to get up and start the day.

Entering the main floor she noticed that everything was quiet just as it should be, although she felt as if something was off. Jenna walked into the kitchen just deciding to have a bowl of cereal and be done with it. She was in no mood to do anything. Her nightmare was still bothering her and she was starting to get sad about her mom being gone for so long.

Even though all the girls lived in the house, Jenna was the only one that really was out of the loop. This was her true home, and her mother was never there, it wasn't like she had moved here and her parents are a few hours drive away, well all except Becky's who lived on the other side of the country.

Jenna shook her head realizing how selfish she was being. All of them had issues with missing family members, but that's what growing up means, you have to let go of some things in order to move forward. Jenna knew this, and she also knew it would be a though lesson to learn.

Jenna sighed not knowing what to do, so she decided that she would get ready then walk to the store instead of taking a taxi. Jenna hulled herself back to her room and started to change into an outfit that was still nice but made her feel comfy. Jenna placed a note on the end-table by the door and headed out into the morning to see what the day would bring; not realizing just how much today would suck yet make her happy.

Jenna walked around for a bit killing time and taking in the site of the city in the early morning with everyone off to work. Jenna walked up the steps of the shop and opened the door walking inside and placing the open sign in the window and she began to set everything up. At about 9:00 a.m. a young woman, most likely around her early twenties, walked into the store and up to Jenna.

"Excuse me, but may I ask for an appointment?" Jenna smiled and nodded getting out the calendar and glanced at the woman and waited for her to tell her the time and date. "Could you please make it for next Tuesday at 3:30p.m.?" Jenna nodded and wrote down the appointment.

"May I ask what name you would like me to place down?" Jenna noticed the women smiled and sigh in a dreamy way, oh yeah, she was head over heals ready to be married.

"You can put down Emerson." Jenna nodded placing down the name as the women waved and walked out. Around normal opening hours the girls all walked in with lunch in their hands. Becky looked worried, Trisha looked upset, and Lauren looked like she was about to cry.

"Alright, spill it sister, what happened to make you come here so damn early?" Jenna glanced at Trisha as they all walked upstairs to eat while Lauren put up the closed sign. On the way up Jenna knew that she would have to tell them something, or else they wouldn't let the subject go and Jenna knew she would get upset.

"Nothing really, I just had a hard time sleeping, is that so wrong?" Becky placed the food on the table as they all began to eat.

"For you, yes. What happened?" Lauren was pleading; she as well as the other two knew something was wrong.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all, so I got up, ate, and then came to the store. I'm sorry if I worried you all." They all hugged and felt they would let it go since Jenna was starting to build up her wall again.

"Well, the appointment should be here any moment so lets get this show on the road." They all nodded as they headed back downstairs to do the job they loved to do.

The day ended similar to any other at the shop although Jenna was really tired for some reason. She didn't feel like taking a walk, she really just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch in her lounge and read a book. The girls knew something was up with Jenna but they didn't push it, she would tell them on her own. That was how she was.

The girls rode home in silence not really sure on what to say. Once Jenna was inside she waved to her friends and headed up to her room to go along with her plan. She quickly changed into sweatpants and a baby blue zip-up-jacket, with a black tang top underneath. Jenna laid down on the couch and placed the blanket over her and pulled out a book not really caring what it was since she knew she would fall asleep in a few minutes. Before she slipped into sleep she thought about Leo and wondered what he was doing.

Meanwhile

Leo finished his split dragon kick and a few finishing moves with his katana as he finished up his practice for the day. Mikey was playing a videogame, Raph was sitting on the couch yelling at Mikey and telling him what he was doing wrong and Donnie was working on something at his lab. Leo smiled to himself knowing that it was a typical day for the turtles. Although, Leo couldn't help but think about Jenna and wonder if she was all right. A voice in the back of his head told him that she was upset about something.

"What are you spacin out about fearless leader?" Leo's attention went to his brother knowing that Raph was truly curious.

"Sorry, just thinking." Leo faded off not really wanting them to know he was thinking about Jenna. It really didn't mean anything. Leo knew that the two of them had become friends, but that was it. His brothers would surly make it more then it was.

"Can't it be Friday already? I'm bored just sitting around here and waiting." At that exact moment Master Splinter had walked in. He hit Mikey in the back of the head with his walking stick.

"Perhaps then you should work on mastering your skills and practicing like your brother." Mikey rubbed his head while muttering a "yes sensei" while the older rat walked away into his room.

"Anyone up for going to see them a bit early?" Leo glanced at Mikey as if he were crazy.

"Mikey that's not very polite, and besides we don't know what they're doing." Donnie had walked over to join in on the conversation, and to see Mikey get scolded.

"Awe, can't we call and ask, huh, pleeeeeeaaaase?" The other three glanced at each other thinking it over. Leo liked the idea; it was better then just sitting around home and doing nothing. Plus he would be able to see if the voice in his head was true or not.

"If it's alright with you both, then you can call them Mikey." Mikey cheered as Donnie and Raph smiled. Today just got a bit more exciting.

Back with the girls

Becky was about to go check on Jenna when the phone went off. She ran over and gently picked it up.

"Hello Richards residence, how may I help you?" Becky waited for a response and wondered who would be calling.

"Well, you can start by ditching the lame greeting." Becky became confused but giggle after realizing who it was.

"Hey Mikey, what's going on?" At the sound of the phone Lauren had entered the room to get it when she noticed Becky with the phone in hand. Although, when she heard the name she walked closer while Becky put the phone on speaker.

"Well we, as in my brothers and myself, were wondering if you guys would want to hang out a bit earlier then Friday, like say right now?" The two girls looked at each other in thought. Jenna was upset about something and still hadn't come down from her room, maybe the turtles would be what she needed.

"All of you are coming right?" Lauren smiled knowing that she would get to hang out with Mikey again.

"Just the four of us, Master Splinter is meditating right now." Becky nodded and made an agreeing noise.

"Alright great, you guys may just be what the doctor ordered." Becky and Lauren could tell that that had confused Mikey, which only made her and Becky giggle.

"You'll find out when you come, I mean we have to make a master plan." Mikey smiled hearing Lauren's voice as he told the girls that the four of them would be there in about ten minutes. The girls agreed and hung up now hurrying off to tell the other two, and hopefully get Jenna up and about. Becky sighed while looking at Jenna on the couch. In all the years she had known Jenna, she knew something was really bothering her.

"Jenna, come on wake up, the turtles are coming over." Jenna sighed in her sleep and shifted slightly.

"Leo said Friday?" Becky could tell that Jenna was still tired since she hugged the pillow and didn't want to open her eyes.

"They just called and said they wanted to hang out, but I can just tell Leo that you're too tired to hang out." Jenna pulled out the pillow from under her head and slapped Becky in the face with it.

"Are you ganna make me change?" Becky smiled seeing that Jenna was starting to become happy again.

"Only if you want to, but you may want to brush your hair and teeth." Jenna nodded while standing and walking into her bathroom while Becky left to head back downstairs where she knew that the turtles would be waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile

Lauren hopped into the living room finding Trisha reading a book with the TV on mute. It was the only way she could read, or so she said.

"The turtles are coming over, so come on, come on!" Trisha jumped at the sound of Lauren's voice.

"Geez no reason to shout, and what do you mean the turtles are coming, I thought they were coming over Friday?" Lauren smiled while the two of them walked into the kitchen to see Becky coming out of the elevator.

"They just called and asked if we wanted to hang out. So, naturally we said yes." Trisha shook her head at Lauren and Becky and could have slapped them both on the heads.

"Do you really think that's such a great idea with how Jenna has been acting today?" Trisha wanted to see the turtles as much as the others did, but was Jenna up for it?

"What's wrong with Jenna? She sick or something?" All the girls turned to see the four turtles standing there looking at them.

"Sorry, but we let ourselves in, is this a bad idea?" Becky shock her head at Donnie while they all sat down.

"Jenna's been a bit upset for the past three days and today just seemed to be the worst, so Lauren and I figured you guys would be just the thing to cheer her up. She'll be down here any minute and I don't know if she changed or not." The turtles all nodded, as Leo seemed to be thinking. So, Jenna was upset and that voice in the back of his mind had been right.

"Did she say anything about what's bothering her?" Leo was curious to know if it had something to do with her mother or something else.

"She didn't say anything, so we really don't know." Leo nodded understanding.

"What do you mean if she changed or not?" Leo could have hit Mikey on the head, but Raph took care of that for him.

"She just means you may see her in comfy clothes or in normal clothes." They all nodded as they started to come up with what they were going to do for today.

Jenna walked out of the elevator hearing voices from the kitchen and smiled. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a simple top that she made. She braided her hair so it lay over her shoulder and put on some socks so her feet wouldn't freeze. She had washed her face and teeth and felt a bit better, but was still upset over her nightmare, and her mother.

Jenna poked her head in the kitchen to see Lauren and Mikey making something that looked like snack food, Raph and Trisha talking about the news this morning and how it pissed them off, and Donnie and Becky were talking about different scenes from Star Trek and Star Wars. Which then left Leo sitting there watching the whole thing and laughing, adding comments in about the news when he thought of something. Jenna just stood there for a few minutes until she took a deep breath and walked in.

Jenna sat down next to Leo and gave him the best smile that she could muster, and she knew that it sucked. Leo glanced at her and smiled seeing she had finally come down.

"Hey, have a nice nap?" Jenna rolled her eyes and playfully glared at Becky who had yet, like the others, noticed she had entered.

"Yeah, I think I needed it, I was just really tired today." Jenna looked at Leo seeing a somewhat sad look on his face.

"Are you feeling alright, you didn't catch a cold did you?" Jenna giggled softly and glanced up at him.

"No not a cold, I just had a hard time sleeping last night, that's all." Leo knew she was holding something back and he would get it out of her.

"Hey there she is miss sleepyhead!" Jenna's eyes widened as her head spun over to where Mikey was.

"Geez Becky did you tell everyone that I had taken a nap?" Becky smiled and looked away pretending to be innocent.

"Well now that you're here we can start this party! I hope you're ready to laugh until your sides fall off." Jenna made a weird face at Mikey as she glanced at the others.

"Comedy marathon, personal choice of those two." Jenna nodded at Raph as he pointed to Lauren and Mikey, also understanding what Mikey meant.

They all headed over to the movie center and the seats had changed quite a lot. It was now four and four, two girls, two turtles. Mikey, Lauren, Trisha and Raph took row number four, so they were in the middle, and Donnie, Becky, Jenna, and Leo took top row.

"So what are we watching first?" Jenna was curious to see what they had picked.

"The Pink Panther, since we know you like that movie." Jenna smiled a bit and remembered how much she had laughed at it. She thought the whole movie was a riot. The movie started and everyone got comfortable.

The night was going pretty well. Jenna had laughed a few times, but it still wasn't how she normally would. They were now done with the forth movie and Jenna had started to get tired again. She was happier then she was this morning and most of her sad mood had gone. They were all back in the kitchen watching Mikey do funny impressions of some of the scenes in the movies while waiting for the pizza to be done. The turtles though it was odd that the girls would want pizza this late, but at the mention of it Jenna got a big smile on her face, so they let it go. Little did they know what kind of pizza it was.

"Of course not, it is a disgusting American food." Jenna giggled at Mikey's impression when the toaster-oven went off.

"Speaking of disgusting American food, you guys up for chocolate pizza?" The turtles looked at each other in shock. What in the world was chocolate pizza?

"It's normal pizza dough, only chocolate replaces the sauce, marshmallow's replace the cheese, and then you can put on what ever you want like banana's, nuts, peanut butter, you name it." Leo smiled at Jenna now understanding what it was.

"Dude's that smells awesome!" Mikey and the others watched as Becky placed the two pizza's on the table.

"Dig in." At that they all grabbed a slice and started to eat. After a bit Mikey's whole mouth was covered with marshmallows and chocolate, along with everyone else. Somehow they had started a food fight and chocolate and marshmallow and some of the toppings went flying.

"I think my hair went from blonde to chocolate, what do you think?" Everyone chuckled at Lauren as Jenna felt her hair.

"My hands stuck." She laughed as caramel topping stuck to her hair and hand. Leo laughed along with the others as he watched her fight to get her hand back.

"I'll admit, you girls really know how to through a party." The other turtles agreed with Raph as they helped the girls stand up. Leo helped Jenna up but as soon as she took a step slipped on syrup and fell forward knocking the two of them back down. Jenna couldn't help but laugh as Leo soon joined her. She glanced at him and then noticed the she was preventing him from getting up. She sat up and cleared her throat still giggling a bit.

"You know, for a dancer you're a total klutz Jenna." Jenna rolled her eyes at Trisha while Leo helped her up again.

"You dance?" She nodded to Leo as they all looked at each other and laughed seeing what they all looked like, especially the girls.

"All right, water fight pronto." The turtles again looked at each other a bit confused as the girls began to walk to a different part of the house.

"Well come on you guys, unless you want to stay like that!" They all followed the girls until Donnie piped up.

"Aren't we going to clean up the kitchen first?" Becky smirked as she pushed a button on the wall.

"That's what Butler is for." Donnie gave her a look until this robot like person jumped out from a closet in the hallway and hurried over to Becky.

"Guys, meet Butler, Becky's mechanics class final senior year." All the turtles watched it as Becky asked it to clean up the kitchen. Donnie was really impressed with it. It was a true work of genius. Becky was defiantly something.

"Guys, can we hurry, my hair is starting to harden?" Jenna really wanted to get this stuff out of her hair so she wouldn't have to cut it.

They all walked into an empty room that had concrete walls and only a ladder right next to the door that led up to a, what looked like, control room. The room was huge and had a tall ceiling and it looked like the whole place was wired.

"Welcome to the play room." The turtles glanced at each other as the girls climbed up the ladder, the boys soon following. Becky sat in her chair and turned on the main computer.

"This room was designed for us to have really big parties in and has been the place that Jenna has always had her birthdays in, although we've modified it since then." Donnie was again very impressed with Becky and how much she knew about technology.

"Alright, while Becky gets things set up let me explain to you four how this is going to go. An obstacle course is about to appear behind you. It will then begin to fill with water. The water will only be about 12 feet deep. Each player, that's us, will have a water gun and a few water balloons to throw at each other. The first team to have all it's members in the water is out. Any questions?" The turtles just stared at Lauren in shock as she explained it to them.

"Don't worry; you guys will have five minutes to come up with a strategy while we change quick." Jenna smiled as the four girls walked into a different room while the turtles stood there.

"So, all we have to do if avoid falling in the water, and making sure they fall in?" Mikey glanced at his brothers as they all nodded then smirked.

"Anyone else realize that these four have been the coolest thing to ever happen to us?" The four turtles nodded as they all glanced at the door.

"So, I'm assuming we all realize that we all like one of them, or at least favor one over the other three, correct?" The three glanced at Donnie and thought about it. It was true, Leo liked talking to Jenna more and more and wanted to get to know her better. Donnie was impressed by Becky's knowledge and thought her personality was so cute. Raph on the other hand liked the fact that Trisha was a hot head similar to how he was, yet she wasn't afraid to show her soft side. Mikey found that Lauren was really cute and she had a sense of humor just like his. And on top of all that, the girls had excepted them and showed that they had wanted to be friends, and now the turtles wanted to spend more time with them.

The girls came back out with black tangtop's on that all said something different on it along with black shorts. The turtles couldn't help but chuckle at what the shirts said. Leo noticed that Jenna's said "Beware of killer ninja." Leo almost laughed when he saw it. Becky's read "It's always the quiet ones." Trisha's said "My foot wants to say hello to your face." And Lauren's said "Your mom thinks I'." The girls all smirked as they grabbed their water guns and balloons and let the guys pick theirs.

"Alright it will be girls vs. guys." They all agreed and headed down the ladder as the turtles got a better look at the room now. There were platforms and ladders, with slides and different levels with bridges. It looked awesome. They all got into position as Lauren smirked.

"When I say go, let the battle begin." The turtles all got ready to split up and take out one girl each and they all pretty much agreed on who was going after who. "GO!" At that the turtles and the girls split up and the game began.

Jenna watched as everyone ran off into a random direction as she soon followed after. Jenna found herself dashing up a platform or two and placed herself into a place where she was hidden, but could see everything around her. Little did she know Leo was a few feet away, watching her every move.

It was about twenty minutes into the game and they were having a blast hitting each other with the water balloons and spraying with the water guns, yet nobody had fallen in yet. Lauren was running away from Mikey when she thought of the perfect plan to make him fall. She turned a sharp corner and jumped up onto a rotating platform, and when Mikey went to jump after her, he missed and landed in the water with a splash.

Trisha had heard the splash and turned her head sharply to her right wondering if it was one of the turtles or the girls. She was currently right above Raph waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She noticed he had looked too so she jumped down and landed on his back as the two begin to wrestle. What they didn't realize was how close to the edge they were, and both of them fell in the water with another splash.

Becky was getting worried, three splashes in the last five minutes? She hadn't found Donnie yet and was starting to wonder where in the world he could be. Every time he got her he would just vanish then reappear when he would squirt the water gun at her. Donnie had concealed himself above Becky at the moment, he was simply going to surprise her and hopefully she would fall in. Jenna smirked as she watched the two deciding to make her move. She moved right behind Donnie and got as close as she could.

"BOO!" Donnie yelped in surprise and jumped causing him to fall into the water. Sadly Becky was surprised as well and fell in with him.

"Becky you weren't supposed to fall in with him." Jenna glanced at the platform across from the three of them to see Lauren waving, only Leo appeared behind her.

"Lauren look out!" But Jenna was to late as Leo poked Lauren in the side causing her to jump out of her skin and fall into the water.

"Looks like it's down to Jenna and Leo, this is ganna be good." Jenna rolled her eyes as she heard Trisha's voice over the loud speaker. Jenna glanced back to where Leo had been only to find him gone.

"Dang it!" At that she began to run in a random direction, knowing that she had to get on higher ground, all the while Leo following her in the shadows. Jenna came to a large jump and slowed coming to a stop. Leo figured since she couldn't run anymore that he should show himself. So, he jumped down so that he was a few feet behind her.

"Give up?" Jenna smirked and pulled out her water gun. She just had to hold him off for about a minute tops before she could jump onto another moving platform.

"No way Leo, it's not over until you fall in that water." Jenna smirked as she noticed Leo did as well.

"Now what makes you think I'm going to be the one to fall in, besides ladies first." Jenna giggled as Leo walked a bit closer. She saw that the platform was only a few feet away and was coming on fast.

"Sorry Leo, but I'm harder to catch then that." With that she threw a water balloon at his face and while he was focused on that she jumped and was soon on her way to another platform.

Leo couldn't believe it. She had gotten away when he was so close to getting her. Wow that was an odd thought. Leo smirked and headed after her. Determined to make her fall into that water.

Jenna landed on a second level platform and headed for a slide that led to a tunnel, she would lead Leo into the dark and surprise him, although, can one really surprise a ninja? Jenna waited a bit until she knew he was close until she jumped on the slide and went into the tunnel, waiting to begin her plan.

Leo walked into the tunnel carefully. He knew Jenna was up to something, and he couldn't help but be having a blast with this game, although it also felt like training in a way. Leo knew she was still in here but he couldn't figure out exactly where.

Jenna watched as Leo was getting closer and closer to where she was. She waited until he was close enough to the exit then ran and tackled him onto the platform on the other side of the tunnel. The two wrestled for a bit and stopped just before the edge. Leo had Jenna pinned down a bit and the two were laughing a bit.

"Dang it, I so thought I had you." Leo smirked down at her as he started to think of how he was going to get her into the water.

"I told you to give up." Jenna rolled her eyes and smirked up at him.

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Jenna smiled up at him, then she thought of an idea. "Well are you going to help me up or what?" Leo stood up and offered Jenna his hand, which she took. Although instead of sitting up she pulled and threw him into the water just below them. Leo came back up to the surface and looked at her shocked and yet laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that, that's the oldest trick in the book." Leo liked seeing Jenna smiling and laughing. He was happy she was having a good time. He swam over to the edge, but just as he was about to get out, Jenna stuck out her hand to him. "It's only fair." Leo smirked and pulled her in the water with him. Jenna twirled in the water and ran her fingers through her hair letting it out of her braid to get the rest of the gunk out. Leo couldn't help but smile at her as he watched her under the water. She looked like she was having fun just being in the water.

Jenna looked up to see Leo there and smiled as she swam up to him. She poked him then pointed up, telling him to head up to the surface. She swam up and took in a deep breath. Leo's head popped up a few seconds later as she smirked.

"Think they know the games over yet?" Leo thought a moment and shrugged not really sure.

"I don't know, why?" Jenna smirked as she splashed Leo and started swimming back to the lookout.

"Race you!" Leo smirked and hurried after her. The two were laughing and carrying on the entire way there. At one point Jenna had dunked Leo, but then remembering he was a turtle, she laughed when he came back up as he smirked at her. She then laughed as she started to swim away, but Leo was faster. He grabbed her waist and gently tossed her a bit in the water. She came back up and laughed.

"Do that again!" Leo laughed as he swam over and threw her a bit farther this time. She came back up and busted out laughing. "That's awesome!" She started to swim away again as she soon came to the ladder. She began to climb as Leo was right behind her. She was about to hoist herself into the room when Leo jumped up and glanced back down at her and extended his hand.

"You aren't ganna drop me are you?" Leo smiled and pulled her into the room as the two turned to see everyone else.

"Well who won?" Jenna smirked as she gave a peace sign as the girls cheered and the turtles groaned.

"Awe Leo we were counting on you to win it for us." Mikey sulked a bit as Lauren giggled.

"To late Mikey you lose the bet." Jenna and Leo both became confused as they glanced at each other.

"What bet?" Jenna glanced at her friends and waited for someone to tell her what was going on.

"We made a bet with the turtles on who would win and they lost." Jenna rolled her eyes not really getting the answer she wanted.

"What's the bet about?" Leo glanced at his brothers as Lauren giggled.

"Losers do what ever the winners tell them too." Jenna and Leo glanced at each other then at the others and they both snapped.

"I can't let you guys alone for five minutes without you all getting into trouble!" The two had yelled it at the same time as the room then went into complete silence. That is, until they all bust out laughing.

"Wow you two really do act alike." Jenna couldn't help but laugh at what had happened and the comment.

"Alright, what do we have to do?" The four girls all got together and started to discuss it while the boys waited in silence.

"You boys have to sleep over tonight and hang out with us all day tomorrow, since it's our day off. Sound fair?" The boys glanced at each other and smiled.

"Are you kidding that would be awesome!" Mikey had a huge grin on his face while Leo thought a moment.

"That does sound nice, but what about Master Splinter? And morning training?" Jenna smiled and walked up to Leo.

"Give him a call and ask if you can stay over, and you can train in here tomorrow morning, we'll watch, or do our own thing." Leo looked at her and found that he couldn't say no, again. He glanced at Donnie who then smiled and whipped out his shellcell while the girls all stared at it.

"What's that?" Becky walked up to Donnie and glanced at it.

"Shellcell, I made them, they're a cell phone." Donnie smiled when he saw the look that Becky had on her face.

"Donnie, that's so cool!" Becky was a true nerd at heart. Jenna could see a slight blush on his face while he called his father.

"Hello . . . hello . . . how do you work this thing again?" The girls giggled a bit when they heard the elder speak on the other end, clearly confused.

"Hello Master Splinter, you've already answered it. Could we stay over at Jenna's place tonight, and tomorrow? They have a room here that we can train in." Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Master Splinter to reply.

"Alright, but do not forget to go on patrol, and be careful." Donnie thanked their father as he hung up as the girls all cheered along with Mikey.

"Come on guys, we better head out now if we're going to be back anytime soon." Jenna glanced at Leo oddly as they all headed out of the room while Becky hit the controls as the water drained and it turned back into the empty room.

"You're going out to protect the city aren't you?" Leo nodded as the girls glanced at eachother. "Be careful, and come to the roof when you're done, that's where we'll be." They all walked into the elevator and headed up to the roof. The turtles waved and headed out to patrol the city while the girl went to get a shower and change into nightclothes.

The girls, once all changed, walked up to the roof and all sat around and chatted. Jenna knew that they would be up there for at least an hour or two.

"So, am I the only one that thinks the turtles are the coolest thing that's ever happened to us? Besides, you know, each other?" All the girls glanced at each other and nodded. Jenna couldn't help but think they were cool. I mean who wouldn't, four mutant turtles and their mutant rat father had somehow come into their lives and so far it was amazing. The girls continued to talk until Jenna just started to hum something.

"What song are you singing Jenna?" Jenna glanced at her friends not really even realizing she was humming.

"_Dreams to Dream _you know from the movie." The girls nodded and listened as Jenna began to sing it out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile

Leo and the others had scouted the city and found that today was a bit slow. Nothing bad was really going on and the Purple Dragons were laying low since they had just beaten them up a few days before. So, for once New York City was peaceful, which meant only one thing to the turtles.

"Can we go back now? Lauren said that it was going to be a horror movie marathon tonight. Please, nothings happening." The three older turtles glanced at Mikey and nodded, wanting to get back just as much as he did.

Once getting closer to the house Leo picked up on something. One of them was singing, and it was really good. The turtles moved closer and realized that it was Jenna who was singing and the girls were all just sitting there listening and waiting for them to come back.

The song ended and the turtles jumped onto the roof. The girls all turned around as Leo noticed Jenna blush, she knew they had heard her singing.

"So you dance and you sing? What else should I know about you?" Leo walked up to Jenna and smiled down at her while they all headed back in the elevator and down to the cinema floor where the movie stuff was all set up.

"Yeah Jenna, that was awesome." Mikey smiled and patted her back while the blush once again returned to her face.

"Aw she's blushing." Jenna glared at Lauren who hid behind Mikey as if he were a shield.

"It wasn't that great." Jenna only mumbled her comment but it was enough for Leo to hear. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes to see she still had a slight blush on her face.

They all entered the movie room and all got comfortable. The seating was the same as earlier and the movies just kept coming and coming. Becky had set it so that all of their horror movies would play. During some of the movies Jenna would watch the other girls reactions to the movie.

During Halloween Jenna noticed Lauren grab Mikey's hand and hide her face into his arm. During Saw Becky had hugged Donnie's arm for dear life while she cringed thinking of the guy cutting his own foot off. During The Ring at the TV part Trisha started sinking into her seat and leaned her face into Ralph's arm.

Jenna during some of the movies would either laugh or just get pissed off, such as Silent Hill and The Grudge. It was only until the movie Hide and Seek the Jenna got freaked out. Jenna really didn't know why but little kids singing nursery rhymes slowly and the way they did just freaked her out!

So, of course when the little girl started to sing (At least I believe I'm thinking of the right movie please don't hate me if I'm not) Jenna covered her ears and whimpered a bit since the sound was still getting through. A few seconds later she felt two larger hands onto of hers and she couldn't hear a thing. Jenna glanced at Leo and gave him a thank you.

Once the part was over Leo removed his hands and Jenna slowly put hers down slightly blushing a bit. She liked his hands over hers, she couldn't describe it. It just felt natural. She glanced back up at the screen and finished the movie.

When the screen finally went completely dark they all stood and stretched. Jenna glanced at her cell phone and noticed that it was almost 3 a.m. She heard a yawn and looked over at Becky who blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Time for bed." Trisha placed her hand in front of her mouth while she too yawned.

"Yup, hey I have an idea. Since we don't really have a spare bedroom that can fit four turtles, why don't we have them all pick who they want to bunk with?" Lauren smiled at her plan while Jenna thought about it. Each couch in the lounge of their floors opened up into a bed, so that could work.

"Good idea, you guys can get off with whomever in the elevator, but I'm tired so let's move it." Jenna smiled while heading for the elevator as the others followed. The girls all hugged Trisha goodnight while they walked into the elevator. Raph glanced at her slightly while he stood next to her.

"You wanna bunk with me?" Jenna could see the happy look in Trisha's eyes while she asked that.

"If it's ok with you." Trisha nodded to him while the two headed up the steps and into the two doors that led to Trisha's floor.

"The elevator headed to the third floor as Becky went to get off. Donnie stepped out with her as he glanced around while she smiled. The elevator closed as Lauren smiled.

"Yay my floor next!" Jenna noticed Mikey smile so she knew he was going to get off with her. Jenna glanced at Leo as he smiled at her while she returned it. The elevator dinged as Lauren and Mikey got off and Jenna hit the button for the top floor.

"Is this alright with you?" Jenna rolled her eyes while glancing at Leo.

"No, I'm going to say you can't sleep on my floor and make you sleep on the roof. Of course I'm ok with it. Actually I'm kinda glad, that means we've become good friends." Jenna smiled liking how that sounded. Being good friends with Leo, she liked the idea.

"I'm glad, becoming friends with you, and the others, well . . . my brothers and I are really happy it happened." Leo glanced at her out of the corner of his eye the whole time he said this, not wanting to sound odd.

"The girls and I are happy too, you guys are really awesome, and it's nice to have other people around for a change." The elevator ding stopped Jenna from babbling. The door's opened as Leo's eyes widened as he looked around. He couldn't believe how huge this room was. It was decorated in somewhat of a European Victorian style.

"This is your room?" Leo glanced at her as she smiled and pushed a button on a keypad by the door. He watched as the couch automatically pulled out into a bed.

"No, this is the lounge, there is the balcony, there would be my bathroom, over there in that little random spot would be my work room. Don't go in there or you may never come back out because of the clutter. Over here would be my room, come on." Jenna grabbed Leo's hand as she pulled him over to her room.

She opened the door as the smell of honeysuckle hit his nose and he could tell it was incense. He glanced into the room and his eyes widened. The room was only a bit smaller then the lounge but not by much. It kept the European furniture, but the walls and ceiling were what really caught him attention. It looked like the room was placed in the middle of a Japanese flower garden.

A Sakura tree dominated the far corner and all around were different plants and pathways and temples. Leo would have sworn they were real if it weren't for the fact that she had things hanging off the walls.

"I know what you're going to say, the furniture really doesn't match the artwork, but hey it's a combo of two cultures that I like, so." Jenna was interrupted by Leo shaking his head at her.

"It's beautiful, who painted this?" Jenna smiled while glancing at the turtle.

"This was always my room, even before I was born, my father painted this, for the baby room, but then he died. I've never painted over it. It's my way of telling myself that I did have a father, and that he was amazing. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bore you with my problems." Leo walked closer to Jenna and placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her head up to look at him.

"You aren't bothering me, it would make me feel better if you told me what was bothering you, and making you unhappy." Jenna smiled at him while she placed her hand on top of his. She walked over to her king size bed and sat in the middle pulling Leo with her.

"You really want to know what's bothering me?" Jenna was actually really surprised. Leo had just met her last week and he wanted to know why she was unhappy. Although, Leo had become a friend, and a close one at that, within the week, and Jenna couldn't help but think that there friendship was a natural thing, like it was supposed to happen.

"If you want to talk about it, then yes I do, but I'm not forcing you to talk if you aren't ready for it." Leo wanted to make it clear that it was her choice to tell him or not, but he did want to know so he could maybe make her smile a bit more.

"Well, when mom called Friday when you all were here she told me she would be away much longer then she had first intended. It made me sad and even though she said she would be back for Becky's birthday I know she won't make it, which means she'll most likely miss mine. Huh, you would think by now I would be use to it, I mean my mother has been away for more of my life then I can think of, always on business, but I understand that she loves her work. It's her dream and I could never get in the way of that, it would kill me." Jenna looked down as Leo placed his hand on her shoulder knowing that there was more. She stayed quiet for a bit and Leo sighed heavily.

"There's something else that's bothering you isn't there?" Jenna looked up at him and she knew he could tell that she was upset about her nightmare.

"I, I had a nightmare last night that I can't remember, but I woke up crying and felt like my heart was being torn apart." She left out the part about she then began to think of him. Jenna looked up at him and felt that tears were beginning to brim her eyes but she looked away, bit her lip, and held them back.

Leo glanced at his new friend and tried figuring out what he was supposed to do in a situation such as this. He didn't like seeing her upset, it just made him feel so helpless. He noticed that she sighed and held back her tears while giving him the best smile she could manage.

"What do you normally do to cheer yourself up?" Leo was surprised at himself for asking the question; but then again he knew he wanted to make her happy.

"I normally watch a musical or listen to music, but I'm fine." Leo rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to sound fine.

"What musical do you want to watch?" Leo wanted her to know that he wanted her happy, he wasn't going to let her sleep when she was upset.

"Hmmm, you every watch _Singing in the Rain_?" Jenna got off her bed and walked over to her DVD player and found the disk still inside from the last time she had watched it. The large painting on the wall flipped and a flat-screen TV was its replacement.

"I can't say I have." Leo smirked as she grabbed her remote and jumped back onto the bed while the two got comfortable and watched the movie with only the glow from the TV as light.

9:00 a.m.

Jenna felt herself begin to wake up. She groaned not wanting to open her eyes until she felt something on her waist. She felt that her hands were pressed against something hard yet comfortable. Jenna's eyes slowly protested at her as she opened them. She found herself looking straight into Leo's plastron. She glanced up to see him still sleeping. Jenna recalled what had happened last night and smiled. After her random emotional outburst they had watched the movie as the two had laughed a lot and oddly enough Leo had liked it. The movie ended around five in the morning and the two had simply fallen asleep on her bed while the credits rolled down the screen.

Jenna watched as Leo's eye slowly began to open. He paused for a moment and looked around then it seemed to click as he looked down at Jenna.

"Morning." Jenna smiled up at him while he returned it.

"Good morning, you sleep well?" Jenna nodded as she sat up. She felt Leo's arm fall causing him to pull it away while the two got up.

"Think the others are up?" Jenna's question made Leo think a moment nodding.

"My brother's should be getting up, but I don't know about your friends." Jenna thought about his comment and giggled. The girls would most likely still be sleeping. Jenna smiled as the two headed into her lounge area.

"I'm ganna change quick." Leo nodded watching Jenna run into her closet. He heard a crash and tried not to chuckle. He glanced around the lounge area of her room looking everything over in more detail. The room was neat, but not overly tidy. Leo figured she wasn't a neat freak from her room. Leo sat down on the couch not really wanting to leave without her. He couldn't quite place it, but he just didn't want to leave.

The elevator dinged while the doors slid open to reveal a different looking robot other then Butler. This one had a smaller frame and had on a bonnet type headdress. It walked past Leo and into Jenna's bedroom. After a few moments Jenna came back out in black yoga pants and a burnt orange shirt. The color looked nice on her, but something in the back of Leo's mind clicked and he was annoyed that she was wearing Mikey's color.

Jenna looked at Leo surprised finding he was still there waiting for her. Jenna then heard a noise from her bedroom and figured Maid was in there. When the door opened to reveal the she-robot Maid rolled over to her and beeped a bit.

"Mrs. Jenna, why is there a male in your room at this hour?" Jenna couldn't help but giggle as the she-robot started to give her a lecture. Jenna pushed the machine into the elevator and sent her down to Becky's room. Jenna returned her glance to Leo noticing that he had stood.

"You didn't have to wait you know." Leo shrugged as the two of them headed into the elevator again. The ride was quiet as they headed to the main floor. Jenna led him out to the kitchen where she noticed that Becky and Donnie were already there.

"Hey lovely, what are you making?" Jenna walked over to Becky while Leo sat down by his brother.

"Just breakfast food, you know. Everything under the morning sun." Becky giggled while flipping a pancake while scrambling some eggs. Jenna decided to help her friend while the boys talked amongst themselves.

About half way through making it Raph and Trisha decided to show up and grace the world with their presence. In other words Raph made a smart comment and Trisha started to rant a bit since she isn't a morning person. When the food was ready Lauren and Mikey rushed into the kitchen and started pilling food onto a plate.

"Looks like everyone is up, I better call Master Splinter and." Leo was getting out his shellcell when Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ya know if ya call Splinter he's ganna make us go and train back home right?" From Raph's comment Leo seemed to pause for a moment before he put the phone back. As breakfast continued it fell into the same rhythm as the night before with the group having conversations amongst themselves and every once in a while adding in everyone.

The dishes were put in the sink and the group headed for the 'playroom' to train or just do whatever, in the girl's cases. Becky walked over to the controls and pressed a few buttons and soon the whole room was layered in mats and fighting equipment. The boys smirked to each other as they went to train. Trisha walked over to a punching bag and started to work on some moves for boxing to practice for the tournament coming up. Becky sat on one of the benches and began to sketch, no doubt, Donnie training. Jenna and Lauren on the other hand headed to a corner of the room with walls around it and a ceiling so the music wouldn't get through. They stayed outside and watched the boy's train for a bit, then they decided to do some training of their own. Jenna put on the music as the two began to do some dance routines and some other random dance moves.

"Think the boys are still at it?" Jenna looked at Lauren as she piped up after they had just finished a duo tap routine.

"Wanna call it a morning?" Lauren nodded to Jenna as the two walked back out to see that the boys had gone to sparing with each other, and Trisha and Becky were cheering them on. Jenna and Lauren ran over to do just the same. Leo was sparing with Raph and Donnie was sparing off with Mikey. Jenna walked over to Trisha to hear her cheer on Raph to put Leo in a headlock.

"This is ninja training Trish, not wrestling, I don't think headlock's are legal." Trisha shrugged and continued to cheer him on. So, Jenna decided to cheer on Leo.

After some time Donnie had beaten Mikey which made Becky happy and hugged Donnie, while Lauren tackled Mikey and preceded to tell him he was awesome. Jenna and Trisha were still cheering on their favorite turtles and it seemed that they were evenly matched. Jenna was about to yell to Leo again when something in the back of her mind said that the phone was ringing. So she ran out of the room and into the hall to see that the phone was indeed ringing.

"Hello . . . hey mom, where are you . . . WHAT! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED IN FRANCE!" Jenna felt the life drain from her face while she held the receiver out in front of her face. "Well how did Derek propose? Where was it? Was it romantic? What's the ring look like? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Jenna couldn't believe that her mom's three-year boyfriend finally asked her to marry the idiot. Jenna liked him, it wasn't that, it was just he lived in France so that means even less time with mom for Jenna. Jenna finished talking with her mom and congratulated her on the whole engagement thing before she hung up.

As she turned around she saw the door of the 'playroom' open and everyone filed out of it. Jenna waved to them and stepped away from the phone and closer to her friends when she noticed the look of victory on Trisha's face.

"Where did you run off to Jenna. You missed an awesome punch by Raph that knocked Leo off his feet." Jenna could hear the gloat in Trisha's voice but she ignored it while she hurried over to Leo.

"Are you alright? You aren't bleeding are you?" Jenna looked at Leo's face and she noticed his jaw was starting to slightly swell a bit, but nothing to serious. An icepack would fix it in a heartbeat.

"I'm fine, so what was the running off about?" Jenna smiled as she looked to the girls.

"My mom is getting married to the idiot finally." The girls cheered a bit while the boys looked either shocked or confused. "My mom had been dating Derek for about three-years now, so it was bound to happen. Oh and speaking of happening, it's in France." Jenna could feel her walls starting to build up and when she glanced at Leo she could tell he did too.

"That's great, congratulations. Now, Lauren is going to show me the videogame collection you all have, so see ya." And with that Lauren and Mikey bolted down the hall and down the stairs to the entertainment center.

"Yeah, and Trish here said she was ganna show me some of her boxing moves." Raph waved as he and Trisha walked back into the 'playroom'.

"That's great Jenna, talk to me later, but I promised Donnie I would show him the blueprints to Butler and Maid. So we'll see you two later." And with that the final two ran off to the elevator to go up to Becky's room and to her workroom.

Jenna glanced up at Leo and noticed he was going to say something. Jenna grabbed his wrist and began to pull him to the kitchen. She let go once there and got a cloth and placed ice into it. Jenna walked back over to Leo and placed it lightly on the spot that was starting to swell.

"What happened. When I went to answer the phone it looked like you were going to take Raph down." Jenna released the icepack once Leo had a hold on it. He sighed and looked down a bit.

"That's just it. I saw you running out and it caught my eye and my guard dropped for just that small moment that gave Raph the opportunity to hit me. We both learned something from it." Jenna gave Leo an odd look as he smirked. "Raph learned to look for openings within his enemy's." Leo smirked seeing Jenna's still curious look.

"So what did you learn? Dodge you're brothers punches better?" Jenna chuckled a bit as Leo's smirk grew.

"Yes, and not to let you move when I'm fighting." Jenna made a pose that made it seem like she was offended as Leo chuckled. He smiled at her but it soon turned to a look of concern. "So, do you want to talk about you're mom's engagement here or in your room?" Leo glanced at her watching her carefully.

"My room, they could walk in here." Jenna ended up grabbing Leo's hand as she pulled him with her to the elevator not noticing the blush that slowly crept onto his face. The ride in the elevator was silent but not really uncomfortable. The ding that sounded off to say that they had reached the room snapped Jenna out of her thoughts as she and Leo walked into her room. The two passed through the lounge and into her bedroom where they then two got comfortable on her bed.

"I'm happy for my mom. It's just that now she'll never come home. She'll move to France and then she'll make me visit her over there for months on end. Which would mean I would be away from the girls and your brothers and you. I'm just getting tired of being alone." Jenna took in a few deep breaths since she had said her little rant in one breath. She looked down and Leo felt a pull in his chest.

"You aren't alone. You have Becky, Lauren, and Trisha and now you have my brothers, and you will always have me. Jenna, I'm here for you, I want to help you be happy." Leo looked down at the girl in front of him. Jenna slowly looked up at him and out of nowhere flew herself at him in an embrace. Leo slowly wrapped his arms around her while she silently began to cry. Leo couldn't tell how long, but he could feel she had held this in for a very, very long time.

"I'm sorry, *hic* I'm acting like such a selfish brat." Jenna began to lift her head off of Leo's shoulder.

"No you're not, you feel that your mother has never really been there for you, she's always away and you've been here alone until the girls came. You're allowed to want your mother to spend time with you." Leo held her too him hoping it would give her some comfort, and it had. Jenna wiped her eyes while she gave Leo a soft smile while looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you." Jenna leaned against him again and hugged him tightly. The two stayed like that for a bit until Jenna sighed while sitting up. Jenna stood on her bed while Leo glanced at her. She stretched then feel backward to lie down. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at her as she sat up once again. "Want lunch?" Jenna asked Leo with all seriousness.

"Sure." Leo made his way over to the door while he noticed Jenna hadn't followed him. Leo glanced back at the brunette while she only glanced at him. "Something wrong?" Jenna shook her head at him. She hurried over to him while the two headed down to the kitchen for lunch.

"What would you like to have?" Jenna walked over to the fridge and started to look for different things.

"It doesn't matter." Leo watched as she moved. Jenna's hair had a slight bounce to it as it flowed around her. Her shirt fit well but it was lose enough that kept Leo wondering while she wore simple pants that framed her curves well. Her eyes were light and full of concentration, yet Leo could still see some sadness in them. "What did you say?" He had noticed her mouth move but hadn't heard what the sentence was.

"I asked if you wanted to help?" Jenna couldn't understand why she had to repeat the question but shrugged it off anyway. Leo chuckled a bit which through Jenna off a bit. Was her question funny?

"You don't want me anywhere near kitchen supplies or uncooked food, unless you want your kitchen to burn down." Leo smirked while he heard Jenna giggle.

"Oh come on. You can't be that bad?" Jenna smiled while she pulled Leo over to help her.

"If something bursts into flames don't say I didn't warn you." Leo smiled to her while he did what she asked him to.

"So, how is it you became a mutant turtle?" Jenna grabbed the two plates and put them into the sink.

"It's a long story." Leo followed Jenna out of the kitchen and back to the elevator.

"I have time." The two walked into her lounge while they sat on the large couch getting comfortable again.

"Alright, I just hope I don't bore you." Leo smirked as he began to tell her the story of his father and brothers and what all had happened to them up to this point. How they've fought the Purple Dragons and Foot ninja. Even the Shredder himself. Jenna sat and listened to the tale while trying to keep up with it all. Leo talked about what had happened with Karai and all Jenna wanted to do was hug Leo and tell him it was all right now.

The two had continued to just sit and talk. About anything and everything, childhood memories, favorite memories, hobbies, likes and dislikes. The two just seemed to get closer as the day went on. Leo hadn't really been paying attention to the time, but when the three other girls and his brothers stood in the elevator, he knew that they had to return to the lair.

"So you guys are still coming over tomorrow right?" Jenna didn't want to see Leo and the others go. They all had fun together.

"I have a better idea." Leo smirked as he looked at his brothers as the caught on to what he was up to.

"Great idea Leo, why don't you four come over to our place. It isn't as nice as this place, but hey it's home." Mikey smiled while they all headed down to the sewer hatch that was in the basement.

"That sounds so cool what time?" Lauren smiled at Mikey while she hugged him goodbye.

"How does 3 sound?" They all nodded while Becky hugged Donnie goodbye. Trisha walked up to Raph and they simply nodded to each other. The girls headed up back up as the turtles headed down to the hovershell. Jenna walked up to Leo and grabbed his shellcell. She punched in her number and handed it back to him.

"I'll see you later, but that's if you wanna call or text, if you can text?" Jenna smiled up at Leo while he smirked down to her.

"I'll text you later, and see you tomorrow, we'll meet you down here." Jenna smiled as she hugged him goodbye. Just as Leo was about to jump down Jenna quickly pecked his cheek.

"Thanks for listening to me and being a great friend." Jenna turned and waved while Leo slowly waved back. He jumped down into the hovershell as the four headed home. His hand on his cheek the whole way there.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna couldn't sleep right. It was about 1:30 a.m. and all she had done that night so far was toss and turn in her bed. She was either to hot to cold, couldn't find a comfortable way to lay, or just simply couldn't calm down enough to sleep. Her head was spinning with her mothers' marriage, Leo's story, and everything else that delt with the store. She glanced at her phone wondering what had stopped Leo from texting her.

Leo walked out of his father's room with a calming yet confused way about him. He had been meditating with him ever since they got back from their sweep of the city and stopped some Purple Dragons and a few Foot Ninja. Leo slowly made his way up to his room wondering if he should text Jenna or not. He knew it was late and highly doubted she was awake, and he knew he would be worried about her if she was. Leo glanced at his cell that lay on the end table in his room. He discarded his belt as well as his weapons and gear. He sat on his bed pulling off his headband slowly. He placed the blue cloth next his phone. He picked it up and flipped it open. It couldn't hurt to try.

''_You up?''_ It seemed simple enough for Leo, although waiting for her to respond was a level of anticipation Leo never knew he had.

Jenna watched as her phone light came on as the only source of light in her room. She grabbed it expecting her mother only to see it was a text from an unknown number. Jenna viewed it seeing what it read. "_You up?"_ Jenna smiled knowing it was Leo.

_ "Yeah. Why are you?" _Leo smiled when the reply came and it only grew at her question.

_ "Meditating with Master Splinter. Why are you awake?" _Jenna smiled when she read his text wondering if she could explain her stupid head.

_ "My brain won't shut up and let me sleep. I got worried when you didn't text me before . . ." _Leo chuckled at the first part but it soon turned into a simple smile.

_ "Well there isn't much I can do to shut your brain up __:p Sorry I worried you. Got home from patrol and went striaght to meditation. Been there since."_ Jenna smiled and laid down feelilng sleepy for the first time all night, and cursed herself.

_"What are you doing now?" _Leo laid on his side and texted with one hand. He felt sore and tired but he wanted to talk to Jenna a bit longer.

_"Trying to figure out who landed the most punches, the Purple Dragons, Foot, or you." _Jenna giggled a bit remembering playfully punching him when he chuckled at her when she explained how she tripped down the stairs junior year in her promdress. It was pretty funny though.

_"Are you in pain?" _Leo rubbed afew sore muscles but he wasn't in extreme pain. He smiled anyway because she was concrened.

_"No I'__m harder to catch then that. ;)" _Jenna smirked recalling saying the same thing to him during the water fight.

_"Gee your pretty easy to catch from where I'__m sitting. Remember I was the victor of that little tussle.^-^" _Leo smirked and chuckled a bit.

_"Just wait I'__ll catch you sooner or later ;)" _Jenna smiled and felt herself yawn. Damn was her timing suckish.

_"My brain picks now to shut up. I can'__t stop yawning T.T It__'__s attack of lack of oxygen! O.O" _ Leo laughed quietly when he read that and smiled brightly.

_"I'__m not to worried. You__'__ll end up beating it into submission and come out the victor anyway :)" _ Jenna smiled and yawned again. She was finding it harder to keep her eyes open. Jenna opened her eyes again finding five minutes had past. She checked her phone and sighed when she didn't see a farewell from Leo.

_"Heck yes! Sorry fell asleep for five T.T" _Leo smiled but it soon faded a bit. He knew she needed sleep and he could feel sleep wanting to take him aswell.

_"Want me to let you go?" _Jenna thought a moment and she really didn't want to stop talking to him, but if she fell asleep on him again she would feel bad.

_"No, but it'__s rude to sleep when someone is trying to talk to you. So I__'__ll talk to you in the morning Leo. Night ^-^" _Leo smiled at the message replying to her only knowing she would get it when she woke up. Leo placed his phone back on the table. He placed his head on his pillow more comfortably and closed his eyes feeling a smile on his fece while he thought of Jenna.

Jenna awoke silently the next morning finding a smile on her face. She glanced around her then gasped when she couldn't find her phone. She lifted the covers a bit and found it contently sitting on her stomach. Jenna smirked flipping it open to see what time it was only to see a message from Leo she hadn't gotten last night.

"_Sweet dreams Jenna." _Jenna smiled. She snuggled back into the covers and closed her eyes again. 6:00 a.m. was a bit to early for her to wake up, so she would just wait for her alarm to do it's job.

When her alarm went off she was not so happy. Jenna was having an amazing dream that the stupid clock had so rudely interupted. She hulled herself out of bed and fumbled into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Jenna made her way into the kitchen to see the other girls eating peacfully and having slight conversation. Jenna pulled out a bagle and started to eat.

"So what do you think their place will be like?" Lauren asked with a pure curiosity.

"No idea, but from what Donnie describes it sounds cool." Becky smiled to herself while the other three girls smiled as well. Clearly, Jenna and Leo were not the only ones getting closer.

The girls headed for the shop and went through the motions of the day truly wanting it to be over so they could go hang out with the guys. A few brides were in today so the shop was busy enough to keep the girls busy. Once the last bride was happy with her dress and made an appointment to come in for a fitting the girls locked up and headed home to change.

Jenna walked into her closet and rumaging around for something to wear that would make her look cute but not that she spent hours thinking about. Jenna finally settled for a pair of nice fitting jeans and a sleeveless blue corset top with a black T-shirt underneath. She slid on a pair of vans and headed down the elevator to the entryway to meet the others.

Trisha was standing next to the stairs in a graphic T-shirt that had fire designs, a pair of cargo pants, and her red convers. Lauren was in a light orangishyellow dress that went to her knees with silver leggings underneath with rainbow flipflops. Beacky was wearing jeans and a longsleeve purple shirt wearing her black convers. The girls all nodded at eachothers outfits then headed down to the swearhatch to meet the boys.

Once down there Jenna texted Leo to see where they were. Instead of a reply Mikey popped his head up and smiled.

"All aboard the turtle express!" the girls giggled when they heard three groans come for below. Mikey helped Lauren down first, then Donnie appeared to help Becky. Trisha simply jumped down with Jenna right behind her. Jenna was about to land on her feet when two arms caught her. Jenna looked up at Leo and smiled at him.

"Nice catch, but that doesn't count." Jenna commented. Leo chuckled while placing her down as they all headed off towards the lair. Along the way Donnie was explaining the hovershell to Becky, Mickey was showing Lauren some of his latest comicbooks, and Raph was explainning to Trisha how he wanted to show her a few new ninja moves so she could add them to her boxing arsenal. Jenna walked over to Leo who was sitting down in a meditation pose with his eyes closed. She quietly sat down next to him and copied the pose.

"It doesn't do much if you don't know how to meditate." Leo said. Jenna smirked with her eyes still closed.

"Well then Master of Meditation, why don't you teach me?" Jenna asked while giggiling. Leo smirked and sat infront of her.

"Alright, first I should help you with your pose. If you stay like that too long your legs will fall asleep." Leo gentle took a hold of her right foot and fixed the position of it so the pose was much easier for Jenna. Jenna opened her eyes to look at Leo while he was telling her. Before the lesson could continue the group had made it to the lair.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Donnie said while he turned off the hovershell and they all filed out to look around. Jenna noticed there was a living room area in a corner with multiple TVs stacked together to look like a big screen TV. Also there was a couch, a table, and a few chairs. Mikey must have had a few boxes of videogames, or dvd's along with a gamecontroler and consol. Jenna could clearly see where the dojo was along with Donnies lab. There was something that looked like a small pond with a bridge and stairs that led to an upperfloor where the boys bedrooms must have been. The whole place was decorated with weird markings that Jenna had never seen before. This place was awesome!

"Welcome girls, I hope the trip went well?" Master Splinter asked as he walked up to them. The girls all gave their own reply to the rat as they all headed over to the entertainment area to watch a movie. Mickey and Lauren ran into the kitchen to go make popcorn quick. Donnie wanted to show Becky his lab and what he was recently working on. Raph and Trisha walked over to the dojo so Raph could show her a move or two before the movie. Jenna was looking at some of their dvd's when she felt Leo's pressance behind her.

"So, what are we going to watch?" Jenna asked while glancing over her shoulder at him.

"It's up to you girls, so you pick." Leo smiled to her watching her go back to digging in the box.

"Oh we should watch this!" Jenna said when she held up Lord of the Rings. The group had reassembled, some how adding April and Casey to the mix, to watch the movie. April freaked out during all the battle parts, but other then that the group was having fun watching it. Jenna noticed Lauren leaning on Mikey slightly towards the end when she was getting tired and the slight blush on his cheeks.

Jenna nudged Leo who looked at her. Jenna motioned over to the two as Leo silenlty chuckled and smiled. The movie soon ended with everyone standing up to streach out sore muscles or just from sitting so long. The group once again dispersed into little pairs. Leo walked Jenna over to the bridge while they both sat. Jenna got into the meditaion pose, or atleast she thought she did.

"I'm going to have to ducktape that foot aren't I?" Jenna blushed as Leo fixed her foot again. "Alright, now get comfortable and try and clear your mind of everything." Leo instructed. Jenna closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to relax.

She cleared her mind of everthing else, work, her mother, everything until there was complete silance. Jenna found herself floating in darkness with ribbons floating around her. The ribbons were the same shade of blue that Leo's headband was. The ribbons incircled her and wrapped themselves around her carassing her skin softly. All at once the ribbons burst into flames as they twitched as if in pain. Then they fell burnt and torn in Jenna's lap. Jenna felt tears as they fell onto the ribbons in this dark place.

Leo sat watching her closely incase something went wrong. She was smiling for a bit but then something must have happened. Jenna frowned then began to whimper a bit. Leo grasped her shoulders trying to snap her out of it, calling her name. Tears began to fall from her eyes as Leo began to panic. What was going on in her mind? He called out to her pulling her to him holding her to his plastorn trying to get her to focus again.

"JENNA!" Jenna could hear a faint voice yell. It was Leo's. Leo was here somewhere in the darkness. Jenna tried to tell him to stay away, not wanting what happened to the ribbons happen to him. His voice called again much louder and she was able to call back.

"Leo." It came out a faint whimper but Leo heard it. Jenna could hear him, maybe not fully, but she could hear him.

"Jenna listen to my voice. Try and concentrate on it." Jenna heard Leo's voice again. She consintrated on it. Letting it fill her, then the darkness began to fade. Jenna slowly opened her eyes to find her vision blurred from tears, but she knew Leo was holding her.

"Jenna? Jenna are you alright?" Leo sounded frantic. Jenna nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. She breathed in a few times trying to let her mind catch up to her. Tears still came from her eyes but not as badly. Jenna placed one hand behind Leo's neck as her other arm wrapped around his shoulder and onto his back while she burried her face into his nack. Pulling him as close to her as she could manage. She inhaled slowly trying to calm down as Leo hushed her and rubbed her back. "Jenna it's ok. I'm here, you're ok." Leo repeated these words over and over to her hoping she would calm down.

"Leo I saw, I saw . . ." Jenna couldn't finish her sentence without wanting to hold on to him for dear life again.

"Let's take you to Master Splinter, he should be able to help." Leo suggested. He picked her up and headed for his father room. He walked in not really being able to knock, already knowing Master Splinter could sense something was wrong. Leo bowed his head to his father while sitting on his knees while he craddled Jenna to him. She still hadn't let go of him.

"My son, what has happened?" Master Splinter sounded calm but worry was in his eyes.

"She wanted to learn how to meditate, so I was helping her, then something went wrong." Leo was looking down at Jenna the entire time. Making sure she didn't return to her meditive state.

"My son, if it were Michelangelo I would not be surprised, but this troubles me. Let me see her." Master Splinter said. Leo tried to move Jenna to lay her down, but she only clung to him more. Leo gave a worried look to his father. Master Splinter nodded, stood, then walked over to the two and placed a hand on Jenna's forhead. "I sense distress and grief, worry and pain. She had done the meditation correctly, my son." Leo gave his father a questionable look until Splinter held up his hand. "She has seen a vision." Splinter removed his hand and glanced at his son.

"What should I do to help her?" Leo asked his father. Splinter thought a moment then looked down at Jenna.

"Take her to your room and let her get some rest. I will tell the others what has happened and that she will be staying here for the night." Leo nodded to his master then stood slowly cradling Jenna once again while heading for his room.

Once there Leo placed Jenna on the bed softly. Her arms were still wrapped around him so she was sitting up half way. He reached behind him and pried her arms away laying her down onto her back. Her eyes were open as she looked up at him. Leo couldn't look at her pain filled eyes so he bent his head down.

Jenna reached out and grasped his hand. Leo looked at her small hand as she pulled it. Jenna pushed herself a bit away so there was enough room for Leo to lay down with her.

"Please don't leave me." Jenna sounded weak and begging. Leo felt his heart shatter as he looked down at her. He lay next to Jenna as she pulled him close to her. Jenna placed her head on his shoulder and neck joint with one hand on each shoulder. Leo felt another tear leave her face as she soon drifted off to sleep. Leo not far behind her.

Jenna awoke to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. She was in a large bed by herself and was trying to remember what had happened to her. She was starting to go into panic mode when she couldn't remember anything. Had she been druged? Had she ended up getting kidnapped? Holy **** had she been raped? So many frightening questions buzzed in her head until the door slowly opened to reveal a certain orange-clad turtle.

"Hey little bud, you're up." Mikey smiled at Jenna as he entered the room.

"Hi Mikey, um where am I?" Jenna asked while sitting up.

"Leo's room. He and Raph are still sparring, probably cuz Leo is still freaking out about what happened to ya." Mikey said as he handed Jenna a glass of water. The door flew open again as Lauren ran in.

"Jenna you're alright!" The blonde haired girl ran up to Jenna and tackle hugged her. "Oh I was so worried about you, well the others were to, but I count more!" Lauren ranted while squeezing the life out of Jenna.

"Lauren . . can't . . . breath!" Jenna wheezed out. Lauren let go and giggled slightly at her friend.

"Sorry. So, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Lauren asked a million other questions as Jenna held her head.

"I'm ok, just what time is it?" Jenna asked. Lauren sighed slightly as Mikey got up no doubt to go tell the others I was awake,

"It's 5 p.m." Lauren said. Jenna's eyes widened as she almost passed out. She had slept almost 24 hours! She had missed a day of work! She never missed a day of work!

"Lauren what happened to me?" Jenna asked as Lauren gave an apologetic look.

"I don't think I'm the person who can tell you. Leo was the only other one there." Lauren stood and hugged Jenna again before she walked over to the door and out into the hallway. Jenna tried to stand to follow her but her legs weren't cooperating at the present time. Jenna was about to try and move again until another figure stood in the doorway pausing briefly only to look at her with a pure look of relief and happiness.

Leo entered the room and stood right next to the bed in the matter of a minute. When Mikey had come down saying that Jenna had woken up he completely ignored Raph and headed up to his own room before anyone else could move. He had to see her. Lauren passed him on the way down the steps with a reasuring glance in his direction. He looked down at Jenna while she smiled up at him.

"Hey." Jenna said softly. She reached out for his hand and grabbed it gently pulling him to sit on the bed next to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Leo placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her with eyes full concern.

"Alright, I just don't remember what happened." Jenna told him while he seemed to look down a bit.

"You wanted to learn how to meditate, so I showed you, but while you were meditating you had a vision. They aren't very common but they can happen. You started crying and you sort of shut down. I took you to Master Splinter first and he told me to bring you up here. You've been asleep this whole time." Leo removed his hand from her cheek and placed them in his lap, looking down in shame. If he had only been more careful, or pulled her out of the trance sooner. Leo looked up again when Jenna had been quiet for quite some time. He watched as she starred out ahead of her.

"I remember it. The blue ribbons, the fire, the torn and burnt pieces that fell into my lap, the darkness. I remember it all." Jenna looked at Leo with a horrified look that made his heart ach.

"Jenna it's ok. I'm here." Leo soothed her as she nodded and moved closer to him.

"Leo something bad is going to happen, and I think it's going to happen to you. You can't be around me anymore. It's to dangerous." Jenna grabbed Leo's hands in hers and looked at him with all seriousness and fear. Whatever her vision was, it truly scared her.

"You don't want me to be around you anymore?" Leo felt hurt by her words and wanted to pleed that this was not the answer. That they could still spend time together like they were. He didn't want this to end between them. They had shared things with one another, really understood eachother. It wasn't as if they had simply spent a few hours together, it seemd more then that.

"Leo, you have to understand. I want to continue to spend time with you. I feel that you're really one of the few people I can really talk to. But that's just it, I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Jenna felt as if she were going to cry while saying this but it was true. She had so much fun when she was with him, and for that to be suddenly torn away it would crush her. But if he was safe, that's all that mattered.

"I don't care." Leo even surprised himself when that came out. "I don't care if your vision said I was going to get hurt, I want to spend time with you. I'm not going to abandon you when I know you're feeling lonely and you cry sometimes in your room because your mom hasn't called. I'm not going to stop talking to you and telling you how amazing you are as a person just because there's some threat on my life. Your worth more then that." Leo smiled at her and pulled her close to him in an embrase. Jenna hugged him back and burried her face into his neck.

Leo told Jenna that she should come down to eat when she was ready, and that there was a bathroom just down the hall if she wanted to freashen up. Once Leo had left the room Jenna was finally able to stand and headed for the bathroom which Leo had so nicely told her about. After doing everything she needed to do she finished by splashing some water on her face then fixed her hair a bit so it wasn't a hot tangled mess. She then made her way back down to the main floor to see what everyone was doing.

Jenna walked away from the stairs to see Donnie and Becky coming out of the lab silently chatting amoungst themselves. Once Becky noticed Jenna standing there she ran in her direction Donnie soon at her heals.

"Jenna!" Becky embraced her a bit more gently then Lauren had, but Jenna still had to keep her balance.

"Hi Becky, hi Donnie." Jenna greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked her smiling, happy she was alright.

" I'm fine. Where is everyone else?" Jenna asked. Becky pulled away from her smiling slightly.

"Trisha is sparring with Raph now to let out some of her worry, Lauren is with Mikey in the kitchen, and Leo is with Master Splinter." Jenna nodded and headed over to the dojo letting the two brainy teens continue what they were talking about.

"Kyaa, ha!" Jenna heard Trisha's voice before she even entered the dojo. A few thudding noises were heard and Jenna assumed that was Trisha hitting Raphs open plams. Jenna slowly opened the door when the punches died down. "Damn it!" Was all Trisha yelled while she fell into Raph. "I hate this, she's fucking just laying there and I can't do anything about it." Raph held her close to keep her from falling as Jenna couldn't help but smile.

"Trisha, Raph." Jenna spoke quietly as she stepped into the room. Trisha shot up from Raph and turned to look at Jenna. Rage fell on her face as she stormed up to Jenna.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOU MADE US! NEXT TIME YOU WANT TO DIG INTO YOUR MIND TRY NOT TO KILL YOURSELF!" After Trisha's outburst she pulled Jenna in a sisterly hug. "Damn it Jenna don't scare me like that!" It was a harsh whisper that only Jenna could hear, but Jenna knew that Trisha was happy that she was alright.

Once Jenna had assured Trisha and Raph that she was fine she headed over to Splinter's room. Jenna hesitated before she knocked softly on his door.

"Come in." Splinter's voice was calm and welcoming in Jenna's opinion. She walked in seeing Master Splinter sitting at a small table with Leo on the other side glancing at her.

"Master Splinter, I was wondering if I could steal Leo away from you for a bit?" Jenna asked the question quietly and rather shyly then she normally would. Splinter looked to his eldest son and nodded. Jenna watched as Leo stood and walked up to her. The two exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

"So everyone knows you're alright now?" Leo asked her. Jenna nodded as they reached their destination. Jenna was about to tell him something until Mikey smiled to her as he handed her a plate with different food items on it. Jenna smiled gratfully to him as the others filed in to eat dinner as well

"I'm stuffed." Lauren said while giggiling at Mikey. Jenna smiled placing her plate in the sink and hurried off to the bridge. No sooner did she get there that Leo stood right next to her.

"I don't want things to change. I know you had a vision that may scare you, but I . . ." Leo trailed off gazing down at the water, then to Jenna.

"I don't want things to change either. Leo you've become my best friend over these past few days. I've told you things I haven't even told the others. But I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." Jenna faced Leo with a sad look. She was worried about him, and that was because she truly cared about him.

"So I'll be a bit more careful now, that doesn't mean I have to stop seeing you." Leo pulled her to him in a warm hug. The two stood like that for awhile as Jenna smiled up at him. "Are you going to stay the night here again, or do you want us to take you home?"

"It's up to the others, it doesn't really matter to me. Although it would be nice to hang out here for a bit longer." Jenna smiled and tapped Leo on the shoulder. "Your it." With that she bolted away as Leo soon chased after her.

Jenna ran over to Becky and hid behind her as Leo stood infront of her. Everyone started to laugh as the girls decided that they wanted to stay the night. Everyone huddeled around the tv's again getting ready for another movie.


	7. Chapter 7

Months Later

It's been a few mounths since the vision and the girls meeting the turtles and everyone had started acting like one big family. Around closeing the guys would pop into the shop and would go down to the lair to hang out until the boys had to go on patrol. Then the girls would go home and the boys would then spend the night there on weekends and on the girls days off from work. Over the past few months the two groups had gotten closer. They were all friends but they were starting to like a significant other. During this time Leo and Jenna had especially gotten closer, but Jenna wasn't sure how close.

Jenna sat in her room humming to herself while finishing a few last stitches on a new outfit she was making for Trisha. Trisha had approuched her the other day and asked Jenna if she could make her a dress. Jenna was so surprised she started making one, and of course she made it red. Jenna had noticed the change in the group when it was just them or Master Splinter was in his room.

Becky and Donnie we rarely seen apart, and when they were, they were talking on the phone or chatting online. Lauren and Mikey had been playing videogames and reading comics and other things for months and they had gotten really close. Trisha and Raph on the other hand hid there emotions well but Jenna would sometimes sneek a peak at them and see the looks they gave eachother. Jenna wondered if they were a couple already.

Jenna finished the dress and laid it on the bed infront of her. It would fit Trisha perfectly and it would be feminine without being overly girly. Jenna stood grabing the dress and then walked out of her beroom and over to her workroom. She opened the door and placed Trisha's dress on one of the manicins while she walked over to the dress she was working on for herself. It was a lovely shade of blue that brought out the specks of it in her eyes. The dress was tight around her chest and showed off her curves wonderfully. It stopped at her midthigh and had seethrough sleeves that started below her shoulder and fanned out ending at the bottom of her chest. It was beautiful and she couldn't wait to wear it, but then again what would Leo think of it?

Jenna had started getting very picky about what she wore wondering what Leo would like on her. All her new outfits were blue, or had blue in them. She sighed to herself and walked back out and into her lounge grabbing Trisha' dress and headed into the elevator. Jenna knocked softly on Trisha's door hearing a curse on the other side.

"Trisha your dress is done." Jenna said as the door opened.

"Great thanks. Eh their gonna be here any minute." Trisha said grabbing the dress and shut the door in Jenna's face. Shrugging she headed back to the elevator and up to her room. When the elevator doors opened Jenna walked into her room only to come face to face with Leo.

"Hey Jenna." He said smirking at her from the couch. Jenna rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"How many purple dragons and or foot ninjas did you wipe the floor with today?" She asked with a smirk.

"Only a few, tonight was pretty calm. Anyway, why do you have red material on your bed?" he asked smirking again, knowing he had caught her.

"Oh that. I was making Trisha a dress." She said giggling shyly.

"Now why would Trisha want a dress?" Leo asked moving closer to her.

"That's what we're going to find out." She said winking. Leo chuckled at her as they stood. "Let's go." With that the two walked into the elevator and headed down to the main floor. Once they had snuck their way infront of the double doors they both noticed Mikey and Lauren there aswell.

"Looks like others are interested as well." Jenna said with a sly smirk.

"Shhhh, I can't hear anything." Mikey said while they all moved to place there ears on the door.

"Wow Trish, you look really good." Raph said softly.

"Thanks, Jenna made it for me." Trisha said with a slight giggle to her voice.

"I'll have to thank her." Raph stated. After a few minutes of silence a door shut and everything went quiet.

"HA looks like Raph got lucky." Mikey said. Lauren giggled as the group moved away from the door.

"I think it's cute. Raph is good for Trisha weither she admits it or not." Jenna protested glancing at Leo. "What do you think?"

"I think that Raph has a soft spot now." Leo teased as Jenna rolled her eyes. After Lauren and Mikey returned to Lauren's launge Leo and Jenna headed up to her room once again.

"So, who do you think will become a couple next. Donnie and Becky, or Mikey and Lauren?" Jenna was afraid to mention the fact that she had feelings for Leo. The two had become closer over the past few months, but Jenna still wasn't sure on his feelings for her.

"Hmm, well I think Donnie and Becky will, they seem to be more clingy then Mikey and Lauren, I think those two are still oblivious to the fact they like each other." Leo said. The elevator doors opened causing the two to walk into Jenna's launge. Jenna walked over and sat on the couch laying down on it. Leo smirked picked up her legs and sat placing them on his lap. "So, how was the shop today?"

"Ehhh, a five-year-old kept wanting to try on flower girl dresses and wouldn't stop complaining until we let her." Jenna said rubbing her temples at the memory.

"Ouch, so a bride was in with relatives or . . ." Leo trailed off when Jenna shook her head.

"Not even! A girl came in to try on a bridesmaid outfit that was ordered and her daughter wouldn't shut up." Jenna complained. It wasn't that she hated kids, it was the opposite really. She loved little kids but the shop was busy and to have a little girl crying is not good for buisness. Jenna sighed sitting up. "I'm just glad we have off tomorrow so I can spend the day with you and the others." Jenna smiled at Leo. She went to move her legs but Leo held them where they were.

"You aren't leaving this couch until you tell me what else is bugging you." It wasn't a forcful command, it was more of a general statement.

"Fine you caught me. I have to leave next week for my mothers wedding and I won't be back for a few weeks." Jenna faded off at the end until her voice was down to a mumble.

"That's next week? And what was that last part?" Leo asked her shock written all over his face.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks to meet the family and get things set up over their. I am the maid of honor you know." Jenna stated faintly watching Leo's face.

"You're going to be gone that long?" Leo asked her. Jenna freed her legs so she could sit on her knees and move closer to him.

"It's not that long, and I'll call you and text you whenever you want, and it's not like the gang won't be here. It's just me leaving." Jenna tried to comfort him but it didn't seem to help.

"That's the part I don't like. What am I going to do with you gone that long?" Leo asked her seriously. Once the group things were done everyone went off to specific rooms to spend the rest of the evening. If Jenna wasn't here he would be up here alone and would most likely miss her more.

"You'll figure out somemthing. Your smart. You could meditate with Master Splinter, or train, and or you could finally have time to find a hobby." Jenna pointed out the last part to him. She had never really seen Leo do anything besides meditate and train. Then Jenna thought of something that would cheer him up a bit. "Want me to show you my dress?" Leo looked at her and smiled nodding. He loved when she was excited about a dress or outfit she had made and he loved when she modeled them for him. Jenna stood and walked into her closet and quickly changed into the dress. She smirked in the mirror and slowly walked back out to the lounge.

Leo looked up to see Jenna in one of the most stunning dresses he had ever seen her in. Clearly she had designed her own dress because she told him the bridesmaids and the maid of honor aren't supposed to look better then the bride. Leo thought that her mother would have to look like a fairytale queen and even that still wouln't be enough. It was a long flowing dress that had a slight tint of blue in its silver color. The top of the dress seemed to have a French Victorean style to it collar and all. Leo simply stared at her until she began to move closer to him.

"Wow." Was the only thing to come out of his mouth. She giggled and twirled in front of him.

"So I'm going to take it that as you like the dress?" Jenna asked cutely.

"Not just the dress" Leo whispered to himself as he stood. "You look amazing Jenna." He told her while taking her hand. He twirled her then pulled her into a light embrace. Jenna smiled up at him while they hugged. "I'm going to miss you." Leo said after a few moments.

"I'll miss you too Leo, I don't know if I'll be able to be away from here that long." She said quietly pressing her forehead against his plastorn.

Once Jenna had changed into more comfortable closthes they went into her room to watch a movie and sleep. During the movie the two simply talked and soon fell asleep with the soft glow of the movie being the only light.

When Jenna woke she noticed her forehead was pressed against Leo's plastorn and his arms were wrapped around her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she couldn't help but smile. This was what it's been like for the past few days whenever she woke up and she thought it was nice. The only thing she didn't like was that in a few days she had to leave for France to meet her mom and get the wedding over with.

Jenna frowned while she looked at the peacful look on Leo's face. Why oh why did she have to leave and travel so many miles away from him, but she thought it was better then her mother coming home and having the wedding here, because then the whole gang would be out of sorts. Jenna was making herself fall to the point of tears so she sniffed and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she felt Leo brush a few of her tears away.

"Hey I don't like this wake up call. What's wrong?" He asked her softly. Jenna opened her eyes and smiled sadly up to him.

"I don't want to go." She chocked out causing Leo's eyes to widen. Clearly these were all her bottled up emotions coming out at once. He knew she was normally vonerable in the morning, but it was never this bad. She was really upset about the whole thing. Leo tried to calm her down but he couldn't stop her from crying. He felt so broken at the thought of her being gone so long but her being this upset over it was tearing him apart.

"Hey we still have today, and a few days after that, right?" Leo asked trying to make her feel better. Jenna finally stopped crying and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Leo placed a finger over her lips to stop her rambling.

"Come on let's get something in you so you atleast have energy for today." He smirked down at her. Giggling she stood and raced Leo to the elevator which she won since she was in the livingroom when she yelled go. Smirking in triumph all the way down Jenna thought of what the gang was going to do today. April and Casey were ment to come over along with Master Splinter and it was going to be a movie night, but that wasn't until later. So what were the eight of them going to do until then? Sighing to herself she was unaware of Leo staring at her. His face was sad watching her thinking that she would be gone soon and he would have to find something to do to occupy his time. Honestly, the turtles couldn't remember what they did in their spare time before the girls came into their lives. They didn't want to think about it. Leo noticed her sigh and wondered what was on her mind. She was hard to read when she concentrated on being discrete. Entering the kitchen the two noticed that Trisha and Raph were already awake and were sitting at the table just talking while Trisha sipped at some coffee. Trisha glanced up at the two as they walked in but her eyes soon locked onto Jenna. She stood abruptly walked over to Jenna and pulled her out of the room and into the hall leaving the two boys to wonder what just happened.

"What's gong on? Why were you crying?" Trisha asked getting right to the point.

"It's just the fact that I'm leaving and I don't want to." Jenna spoke in a hushed voice so Trisha would calm down.

"Jenna it's your moms wedding, and you won't be gone long. What's bugging you so much, you love weddings and." Trisha stopped talking seeing the look on Jenna's face. "Leo right?" Trisha asked sighing in frustration. "Look Jenna you won't be gone forever and you'll see him and the rest of us before you know it. So, have fun and make sure that you don't let on to Becky that you're bummed about leaving. She already thinks you shouldn't go.

"Then maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should stay here and let her do whatever she wants with her life just like always. Forbid me from ruining her lifestyle of fancy parties and rich snobs. Maybe I don't want to go to my mom's wedding, did you ever think of that Trish?" Jenna snapped out.

"Jenna you don't mean that. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with Leo today. Clear your head and then see how stupid you sound right now." Trisha knew her anger was getting the best of her in this situation, but she didn't care.

"Oh so now I'm being stupid? Why is it that I feel you should go instead of me. You seem to think that my mother getting married to a person I barely know is something I should be alright with. You can argue that they've been dating forever Trisha but it's not like she's brought him here so I could meet him. She's just been doing whatever she wants to all my life and you know what, let her! I just don't want to be a part of it right now!" Jenna screamed. Yelling in frustration she marched to the front door and slammed it shut as she walked down the steps and down the street not really caring where she was going.

"Jenna get back here! The sun isn't even up yet! JENNA!" Trisha yelled after her swearing when her friend continued to walk. "Damn it I'm ganna strangle that girl and knock some sence into her." Trisha ranted walking into the hall again grabbing her coat along with Jenna's.

"Maybe I could." Leo started but Trisha just sent him a look that made him shut up.

"Haven't you done enough to make her confused and upset?" Trisha snapped as the second slam was heard while she left the house.

The House

"Is this my fault Raph?" Leo asked his brother who was sitting next to him at the table.

"Trish didn't mean that Leo. She's just mad and worried about what Jenna's ganna do." Raph spoke slowly trying to calm the eldest brother.

"You don't think I'm worried about her. She's never blown up like that. She's upset and confused and this whole thing is a touchy subject with her. I've tried to get her to talk about it, but there are somethings she won't even tell me. Raph, am I the one that's causing her to not want to go to her own mothers wedding?" Raph just glanced at Leo. He had never since the fearless leader so worked up before. He knew that if the situation was switched and Trisha was the one who had stormed out he would have gone after her in a heartbeat knowing that Jenna would have let him, but Trisha was stubborn, similar to himself. Trisha's words jabbed his brother and he knew that.

"Look Leo, I know you're worried about her, but Trish will get her back. And if your worried about you bein what's stopping her from wanting to go to her ma's wedding well then you need to tell her what you want her to do, and I betcha she'll do it in a heartbeat bro." Raph spoke honestly to Leo. He knew that Leo and Jenna were crazy about eachother, they just hadn't spoken up about it like he and Trisha had, but he knew that was soon going to change if he had a say in it.

"I love her Raph." Leo said after some time.

"I know bro, I know." He said placing a hand on his older brothers shoulder while Leo glanced to the door with a look of sorrow on his face.

The Girls

"Jenna stop it! What do you think will happen if you keep walking?" Trisha yelled while she ran to catch up to her friend.

"I don't care Trisha, just go back to Raph and leave me alone!" Jenna yelled over her shoulder staring straight ahead.

"And what about you? You're just ganna let Leo sit back home waiting and being worried out of his mind about you while you walk around New York City by yourself? No way am I going to deal with that!" Trisha yelled out. At the mention of Leo Jenna froze in her path giving Trisha the chance to catch up to her. "Jenna…" Trisha trailed off seeing tears falling down Jenna's face.

"Trisha what am I supposed to do? I want my mom to be happy, but I don't want to be away from him that long. And it's not like I can take him with me either." Jenna spoke in gasps while leanind against her friend. Trisha quickly put Jenna's coat on her and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you want to do? Your mom wants you to be there at her wedding but that's all up to you. She can't make you go, but I know she misses you. She wouldn't have told you if she didn't care. And I know that your upset about leaving Leo but it's not like your never going to see him again. It's only a few weeks not a few years." Trisha spoke softly moving so the two began to head for home again.

"I love him Trisha." Jenna said while she glanced down the road to the house with a look of dreed on her face. She really didn't want to be away from him.

"I know love, I know." Trisha answered opening the door to see two very worried turtles. Jenna just walked over to the elevator knowing that Leo would either follow her or stay with his brother and Trisha. She leaned against the wall seeing Leo walk in right after her giving her a worried look. She just looked down at the ground not wanting to look at his eyes at the moment. Jenna knew they reached her floor when the elevator dinged. She walked into her lounge not saing a word.

"Jenna." Leo said trying to make her stop to look at him. Jenna just kept walking and entered her room. Leo followed seeing she was laying on her bed on her side with her back facing him. Leo looked at her hearbroken for a moment then moved over to her and turned her around to look at him. He watched as tears fell down her face making him frown and wipe them away. "Jenna why don't you want to go so badly, this is your mother's wedding." He said making her look at him. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly and moved closer to Leo holding onto him for dear life.

"Because I don't want to be away from you!" She shouted a bit and bured her face into his shoulder.

"Jenna . . . I" Leo faded off not knowing what to say. He didn't want her to go but he knew that she should go and see her mom. He pulled her close to him and placed his chin on the top of her head in a soothing way. "Jenna, you need to go." He said making her look up at him. He kept a look on his face that didn't show how he was really feeling.

"Al-alright." She made it out just barly whimpering a bit. Leo calmed her down so that way she wasn't crying for the rest of the night but she seemed to be very quiet the rest of the day and night, which made Leo wonder if he did the right thing.

Jenna finished paking up her last bag and sighed watching as Maid picked up the three bags and left in the elevator. It was about three a.m. and Jenna had turned Maid on to help her. A taxi was waiting outside to take her to the airport. Jenna glanced at her bed seeing Leo still asleep with an almost sad expression. She walked over to her bed and moved so she was close enough to him.

"Bye Leo." She whispered softly then gently kissed his cheek. She stood then left the room heading down to the main floor, then off to Paris to see her mothers wedding and finally meet who her mother was getting married too.

~~ At the House 6:30 a.m. ~~

Leo woke up to find Jenna gone. He sat up with wide eyes and looked around the room having a feeling of dreed and sadness wash over him. Leo jumped up and hurried out to the lounge area. Not seeing her there he knocked on the closet and bathroom door only to hear nothing. He rushed over to the elevator going down to the main floor and over to the kitchen to see that Becky and Lauren were in there. Lauren was poking at some food and Becky was looking down at the paper with a sad far off look.

"Where's Jenna?" Leo's voice was low and worried. He had never woken up to find her not there.

"She's gone Leo. She picked an early flight and left this morning at three." Becky's voice was broken and Leo could tell she had been crying.

"Where's Donnie and Mikey?" But just as he asked that his two brothers ran in with wide eyes but then relax seeing them there. Mikey walked over to Lauren and sat next to her putting and arm around her shoulder. Donnie on the other hand went over to Becky and hugged her from behind with his head on her shoulder. Leo felt a pull at his heart. Seeing his brothers there with the girls made him really want Jenna. He shook his head to try and clear it but it didn't work. "Where's Raph and Trisha?" He spoke after a few more moments of self torture.

"Sparring." Lauren said slowly leaning into Mikey more. As Leo left he could hear her begin to cry once more missing Jenna already, Jenna was a large part of all their lives. Leo walked to the large room and walked in seeing that the trainning setting was on and he saw Trisha and Raph sparring but something was wrong. Raph was trying to stop Trisha by holding her arms or hands but she would just start kicking. Leo noticed she was trembling and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Trish stop it yur ganna hurt yourself!" Raph's voice was pleeding but Trisha still continued. After a few more minutes Raph gritted his teeth together and tackled the girl to the ground holding her under him. All at once Trisha's aggressive look vansished and she pulled Raph closer and began to cry.

"Shhh I know, I know." He said softly making Leo turn and leave the room. He couldn't handle all of this. So, he decided he would go back home and train and meditate. He even thought about talking to Master Splinter and to ask him how he could get his mind off Jenna so this wouldn't hurt so much.

~~ Jenna ~~

The plane landed and Jenna walked out onto the platform to see some dude she didn't know with a sign that had her name on it. She walked over to him to see her bags were already there wating.

"Hello miss, the master has instructed me to welcome you to Paris and to take you home." He said making Jenna raise a brow.

"My home is New York." Jenna hissed out then followed the man and got into the limo that would take her to her mother.

"Oh Jenna!" Jenna felt a hug coming and was the ingulfted in her mothers arms. "Oh my dear you've grown so big! I can't believe how much! We really must catch up, but right now I need to go handle somehting about a cat. Your room is up on the thrid floor with a beautiful view of Paris." She said hugging Jenna then walked away waving to her daughter one last time. Jenna rolled her eyes at her mother and headed up to her room. She knew this house was huge, but holly crap! This was way bigger then her home. Jenna flopped her bag onto the large bed and began to unpack. Once that was done Jenna noticed what time it was and walked over to the balcony that over looked the city. Jenna gasped at the lovely sight but then her mind returned to New York.

"I wonder what Leo's doing? I hope he wasn't to mad I didn't tell him I was leaving." Jenna said softly to herself then felt tears brim her eyes. She missed Leo and the others, but she knew that this was what Leo wanted her to do, so she came. Jenna sighed and walked back into her room and noticed a man with dark black hair, green eyes, and an expensive suit on. Jenna lowered her eyes in a somewhat glare not knowing who this man was and why he was sneeking into her room.

"Woah that's a mean look. Sorry if I scared you kid, I just thought I would come and say hello to my new daughter." He said putting up his hands in defense. Jenna rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not five years old. And it's nice to finally meet you Derek, the least you could have done was visited me once." Jenna said watching him smile at her.

"I was going to say the same to you." He said making her glare return.

"Shouldn't you be trying to impress the one person who stands between you and my mother?" She asked watching his eyes widen a bit. Jenna smirked in triumph seeing she had won.

"You are very smart and have good defenses. I think we'll get along great. Your mother and I would like to know if you would come with us into the city for some dinner and so we can show you off." He smiled making Jenna nod despite herself.

The night was alright to Jenna's standards but she still wasn't all to thrilled with Derek. He was good for her mom but Jenna just found him to be a goof which reminded her of Mikey, which then put her in a foul mood. She wanted to be with the gang and hanging out with Leo. Jenna sighed flopping down onto her bed and noticed her cell phone hadn't went off at all since she left, she wondered if they were worried or didn't really care. Jenna sighed and just felt like going to sleep wanting to be happy in her dreams, so she decided to do just that.

After about three hours of tossing and turing Jenna wondered why she couldn't fall asleep. At first she thought it was because she was in a new bed, but she knew that wasn't it because of the time's she spent staying over at April's or the guy's place. Then it hit her. She missed them and couldn't sleep because Leo wasn't with her. She knew that sounded stupid but she figured that was the only thing that made sense. She looked at the clock and did the math to figure out that it was about 11 p.m. in New York so she figured she would call the house. After about three rings Lauren's voice came over the phone but she sounded sad and upset.

"Lauren what's wrong?" Jenna asked forgetting to say who she was, but figured Lauren could figure it out.

"YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD-BYE!" Lauren yelled apparently getting the attention of everyone in the house. She heard the click that told her she was on speaker.

"It was just easier for me this way, if you guys were awake and I had to say it then I wouldn't have left, you know that Lauren, and who ever else is in the house at the moment." Jenna said honestly.

"It's just us the boys went to go patrol, but they'll be back any minute." Trisha said and Jenna could tell she was mad at her but Jenna didn't really care at the moment.

"How was . . . how was Leo?" Jenna asked softly knowing they were smiling a bit.

"Lost, he left and we haven't seen him all day, he said he would meet his brothers for patrol but then he's going back down with Master Splinter to train." Becky said making Jenna pull her knees to her.

"Wait! What time is it for you?" Lauren asked making Jenna give a few fake laughs.

"Um . . . heh heh four . . . in the morning." Jenna said hearing all of them yell a what at her. "I couldn't sleep so I wanted to talk to you guys!" Jenna defended herself making them chuckle again. After about fifteen minutes Jenna heard the elevator ding and giggled at what happened next.

"Honey I'm Home!" Mikey said making Jenna hear a soft thud then Mikey yelping in pain.

"Idiot they know." Raph said making Jenna laugh harder.

"Do I her Jenna?" Donnie asked making Jenna try and calm down a bit.

"Hey you guys." She said knowing the three turtles ran over to the phone.

"HI JENNA WE MISS YOU!" Mikey yelled making Jenna once again giggle a bit.

"Yeah Jenna, don't mess with us like that." Jenna heard Raph say but knew he was smiling.

"So how's Paris?" Donnie asked her.

"And the guy." Mikey chimmed in.

"Paris is okay, it's just a copy of New York only without the violance." Jenna said giggling a bit.

"Man if we knew you were ganna call we would have made Leo come back here, but." Mikey trailed off making Jenna frown a bit.

"I'll call him after this Mikey, don't worry." She said making everyone chuckle.

"Well hurry up cuz he's a mess without ya." Raph said making Jenna blush a bit. They all said their farewells and then Jenna hung up and began to scroll down and call Leo.

Leo entered the lair to see Master Splinter infront of the television yelling at one of his shows saying something about. 'he's with your sister'. Leo smiled a bit then walked up to his room with a heavy sigh. He sat on his bed taking off his bandana and gear. He placed everything where it was suppose to go then once again sat on his bed. He lay on his side looking at his phone wondering if he should call Jenna or not. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, far from it, it was just it made him cringe knowing she wasn't right next to him. Just as he was about to turn over his phone went off. He picked it up and pushed the button to answer it. When he didn't see one of his brothers he knew who it was and smiled.

"Hey Jenna." He whispered out smiling.

"Hi Leo, how was your day?" Jenna asked hoping he would be honest but you know.

"It was . . . alright I guess, you?" He finished making Jenna roll her eyes knowing that he was keeping something from her.

"It was horrible yet okay I guess." Jenna said hearing Leo chuckle a bit then she knew he put on a serious look.

"Why horrible, weren't you with your mom?" Leo asked making Jenna wonder about how much he missed her.

"Why do you think it was horrible Leo?" Jenna asked wanting to know what he thought. There was a pause and Jenna just lay there wondering when he would speak.

"You miss the girls?" His voice was soft and solom and Jenna smiled a bit.

"That is what would make it a bummer Leo, why would my day be horrible?" Jenna wanted him to understand but he wasn't getting it.

"Were you having the same kind of day I was?" Leo asked her making her think a minute.

"Did you feel like you were missing something and want it back so much right now?" Jenna asked him her voice coming out in a whisper.

"More then you know." Leo responded making Jenna close her eyes and wish she was in his strong arms leaning against his chest. When had she turned into a love sick puppy?

"Leo I miss you." Jenna said feeling a sob coming to her thraot.

"Jenna I miss you too but it's only for a few weeks." Leo said not even believing his own voice. He missed her and wanted her back in his arms more so then he wanted to admit to her at the moment. They continued to talk for an hour before Jenna knew that she would have to get up and get ready for the day.

"Jenna did you sleep at all?" Leo asked her knowing that it was late at night here, but what time was it for her?

"No, I find that I can't sleep if my turtle isn't with me." She said softly then realized what she said and blushed. "I have to go get ready Leo, I'll call you again tonight." She said then hung up not wanting to hear him tell her that she was an idiot and that he didn't like her like that. Jenna got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to see her mom making waffles.

"Hey hun, you want something to eat?" Her mother asked her making her nod and smile remembering days when she was little and this was normal. They sat and ate and discussed what was the plan for today, but then the topic soon changed.

"So, who were you on the phone with all night with that love sick tone in your voice little missy." Her mother said making Jenna's eyes widen a bit.

"Just a friend." Jenna said looking down at her food hearing her mother chuckle.

"Oh please dear, I'm not that old, I can tell you like this boy, so what's his name?" She asked making Jenna sigh knowing she wouldn't win this fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. Sorry it took me so long to update but it was pushed back to the end of my list. Well that is until Ravenhearst messaged me and got my butt in gear. Oh, and another thing, this rating may change in a few chapters just so ya know ^^ Thanks again and here is Chapter Eight . . . FINALLY! Please review**

**I do not own TMNT but I do own this plot and my OC's ^^**

"Is it really that obvious?" Jenna asked with a far away tone in her voice. Her mother gave her an odd look then she shifted into mother mode and held her daughters hand.

"Why the long face? Don't you want him to know that you like him?" She asked making Jenna shake her head and look down to the side slightly.

"That's the problem. I don't know where we stand because I don't know he's feelings for me. It seems that everyone but him can tell that I l . . . like him." Jenna said catching herself with the "L" word. No need to get her mother over reacting just because she said she loved Leo.

"Somethimes boys are just like that." A male voice said making Jenna spin around seeing Derek there with his black pants white button down shirt and his cup of coffee. "Sorry did I just mess up a mother daughter moment?" He ask rubbing the back of his head.

"No dear, you might be able to help too." Jenna's mother said making Jenna's eyes widen.

"Mother!" Jenna said groaning slightly feeling completely embarrased now. Great, her soon to be step father was going to help her with her "Leo issues". Jenna watched as Derek kissed the top of her mothers head then sat down next to Jenna.

"Jenna, I'm not going to say that I know a lot about girls feelings, because I honestly don't, but I do know about guys and well. You said that this person is your friend right?" Derek asked making Jenna nod slightly getting over her embarrasment. "Well that right there is issue one. When we, as in the male population, are close friends with a girl who we end up likeing back, we hold it back because we don't want to lose that friend. Honestly it took me forever to realize your mother felt the same way I did about her, then it took me another few years to figure out she wanted to get married. We just don't have to mind to figure out what it is woman want all the time." Derek said making Jenna giggle slightly. '_Wow way to put down your own sex.'_ Jenna thought then looked at her mother.

"Now, from a females stand point, you're going to have to drop hints. Gradually at first and get more into them if it drags out to long. If you get positive feedback keep going. If not, then you will have to talk to your friend about it and see where you stand. It won't be easy but I know you can do it. Although they way you talked on the phone with him last night I thought you two were already dating." Her mother said making Jenna blush brightly. This was something Jenna never thought would happen when she came over here.

"So what's his name?" Derek asked making Jenna's mother remember she had asked the same thing.

"Yes, you avoided that question didn't you." She said making Jenna giggle and look down slightly.

"His name is Leonardo, but everyone calls him Leo." Jenna said not catching the dreamy tone her voice took on.

"Aww my baby has it bad." Jenna's mother said making Jenna's eyes widen as another blush hit her. Jenna decided the best thing she could do at the moment was pick at her waffles. She heard the two of them chuckle but then Derek stood.

"Well, I bet he's a great guy if you like him Jenna, you're a great girl and you need someone who can keep pace with you." Derek said then gave her a one armed hug gently. Jenna was shocked at first but gently leaned into it. Derek wasn't a bad guy. Jenna knew she was only being hard on him because she missed her friends, Leo, and that she hadn't really known him, but if her mother loved him and was happy. That's all that mattered to Jenna. "Well, I'll see you two later, I have to go into the office and get some finalization done before the wedding and we leave on our honeymoon." Derek said winking to Jenna's mother making Jenna bust out laughing. Yeah, Derek wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Bye dear, have a good day and be safe." Jenna's mother said then kissed her soon to be husband and then Derek left. Jenna looked at her mother and saw the look of complete bliss on her face. _I wonder if I'll ever look like that?_ Jenna thought then smiled to her mother.

"I'm going to go get ready so that way we can head over to the gardens so we can get this show on the road." Jenna said making her mother smile.

"Are you sure? We don't need to leave here for half an hour. Are you sure you're alright? We can talk about it somemore." Jenna's mother said making Jenna smile.

"I'll tell you all about him on the way there." Jenna said making her mother smile. This might have been a good idea after all.

~ Leo ~

Leo didn't know what time it was when he woke up. He glance at the cloak on his bedside table and noticed it was 7:15 a.m. Leo at first was confused. Why hadn't anyone come and woken him up. Then he started to panic about the fact that nobody had come to wake him up. Then he realized they were over at the girls place and wouldn't be back till later. This thought process had all happened in about 30 seconds. Leo sat up and glanced at his phone feeling a small smile cross over his face. He needed to hear Jenna's voice. It just made him feel better. He was worried about her not sleeping though. What was she thinking that wasn't healthy for her. Then Leo remembered what she had said before she had hung up. His smile grew but then a look of confusion fell onto his face. She had used the words "_my turtle_" did she call him that because he was the one who normally hung out with her? I mean she would sometimes play video games with Mikey, or come up with a design from something Becky and Donnie were working on, or she would try and get Raph to play a game of cards with them, but Leo was the main turtle she hung out with, but what if.

"_No, don't even think about it!" _Leo thought angrily at himself. _"Just because I have feelings for her doesn't mean she feels the same. Sure, she considers me a good friend, but that's all. She couldn't possibly like someone like me._" Leo thought as he continued out of his room ready to go train downstairs.

_**"But what about when she kissed your cheek? Or when she curls closer to you in her sleep?" **_His voice asked him in his head. Leo sighed figuring that he was now going to have an inner argument with himself.

_"That's all just things that she does. I'm just her best friend, and that's all I'll ever be._" Leo couldn't stop the slight depressed tone his thought had at the end of his thought. He began his trainning still arguing over Jenna.

_**"So fight to be more then friends. Don't just sit by and let some guy come into her life and take her away from you. Show her!"**_ His voice thought making Leo sigh in frustration as he began to use his katannas.

_"I just want Jenna to be happy. She doesn't feel that way about me. She couldn't not for me being what I am? Why would someone like Jenna fall for a mutant turtle when she could have any guy she wanted?" _Leo thought angrily slashing at the air as he trained.

_**"If she didn't care then why had she said that she didn't even want to go to her own mothers wedding because she didn't want to leave you?"**_ His head thought back making Leo pause for a moment.

_"She was just scared and didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go there alone."_ Leo thought continuing to train.

_**"Yet, you told her to go? You could have kept her here and everything would be fine? She would be here, you could be with her right now if she hadn't gone. You were crushed when she had told you she couldn't be around you anymore because of her vision yet you send her to France! Stop running away! She had called you her turtle!" **_Leo's head argued back making Leo flinch then glare.

"She didn't mean it that way!" Leo shouted out loud and sliced the head off the practice dummy. He was panting and sweating as he fell to his kness catching his breath. He hadn't realised he had been working so hard because he was to involved with his argument.

"My son." Master Splinter said from a few feet behind Leo. "What is troubling you?" He asked making Leo stand and look away slightly.

"Nothing Sensei, it's not important." Leo said wincing slightly, Jenna was important, but he didn't need his father worrying about him.

"This deals with Miss. Richards yes?" Master Spilnter asked making Leo sigh. His father knew everything.

"Yes sensai, but I don't think it's anything you can help me with." Leo said seeing Master Splinter give him a slight sympathetic look.

"Come my son, let us meditate and see what answers you may find." He said making Leo nod and fallow his father as the two then began to meditate and Leo began to try and figure things out.

~ Jenna ~

She wanted to scream, rip her hair out, kick someone, anything other then listen to this idiotic wedding planner any longer. The girl was in her mid twenties, not much older then Jenna and had the most annoying voice Jenna had ever heard. Jenna could tell she was good at her job, but she didn't know her mother, and that was also getting on Jenna's nerves, the girls choices in everything.

"We'll making it a big ceremony like I discussed last week, a full out princess wedding. You'll look like a queen coming in on a carriage with six hourses and." The woman went on and on making Jenna grind her teeth. Where was Raph when you needed him.

"Stop!" Jenna shouted finally having enough. Her mother looked at her with a silent thank you and the lady looked at her like she was crazy. "This is my mothers second wedding, she doesn't need to have a huge fairytale wedding, she didn't even have that at her first wedding! My mother enjoys things simple and private. A small section of the gardens will be reserved the entire day we will have the wedding and the reseption here, the guest list will be small, close family and friends on both sides of the wedding party. Also, you're whole idea of the carriage is so been there done that I want to vomit. My mother will be brought here in the way that she wants, her dress is something I'm not even going to let you thouch. You don't need decorative flowers because we are in a garden. Lace is over the top for this ceremony and I've only just started!" Jenna ranted seeing the woman shrink down yet nodding continusly writing everything down that Jenna was saying.

For the next few hours Jenna had fixed everything that the wedding planner had picked to everything her mother really wanted. It had been a long day and Jenna now had a head ache, but her mother was thrilled.

"Oh Jenna, thank you for that. I just didn't have the heart to crush her little spirit, but you of course well. You just saved the day." Her mother said making Jenna smile to her.

"So, that's why I'm here two weeks early." Jenna said watching her mother giggle. Jenna smiled again and felt happy. She really missed her mother and this was the best way for them to spend time together, surrounded by something they both loved, weddings. Jenna looked out the window of the car and noticed that it was a different area then the way back to Dereks home. "Where are we going?" Jenna asked seeing her mother smile.

"To get the fabric for my dress. I want you to make it." Jenna's mother said nochilantly making Jenna's eyes widen as she stared at her mother.

"You . . . you want me to make your dress?" Jenna asked watching as her mother smiled and faced her.

"Well of course. Who else knows me and what I like better then you. You just proved that today. I want you to make my dress, you made your dress so why not make the wedding dress too." She said making Jenna smile so wide she ended up even getting teary eyed.

"I would love to make your dress." She said then hugged her mother tightly. The two were in the car for another fifteen minutes before the car stopped outside of small buillding in a busy part of town.

"They have the best fabric here and so much to chooose from. Let's have a look shall we?" Jenna's mother asked watching Jenna nod as the two walked into the store.

Jenna had never seen so many fabrics. So many shades of white so many designs and patterns she almost died. Jenna watched her mother talk to who she assumed was the shop owner as Jenna began to move around the fabrics. She would get a feel of the texture and see which material was softer then others or which one would hold up more. Each one was more lovely then the next. Jenna continued to move around the store looking from one to the next thinking of a million designs she could do with them.

"Shall we get started." Was all her mother said as Jenna nodded and the two began the hunt for the perfect fabric for her mother.

"This one seems to have a good feel to it but the pattern is a bit out there don't you think?" Jenna's mother asked making Jenna look at it. The design was that of leaves and she thought that would be more for a tropical themed wedding.

"Why don't we stay away from the ones with patterns on them and find the right shade of white for you." Jenna said making her mother smile.

"I never thought this would be so much fun and so difficult." Her mother said making Jenna roll her eyes.

"Mother you've been around wedding dresses the majority of you life and you mean to tell me you thought this wouldn't be difficult?" Jenna asked hearing her mother chuckle making her smile. Jenna was having a blast with her mother figuring out which one would work the best. Jenna found a nice shade of egg shell white that made her stop. The color was rich and vibrent making Jenna smile. She reached out to feel it and it was a soft material that was sturdy and she loved it. "How about this one?" Jenna asked looking over to her mother who was looking oddly at a crème shaded dress. She glanced up and her eyes lit up.

"Oh that's perfect. See I knew I could count on you." She said making Jenna smile. The fabric was picked and the girls headed back for the car. "So do you have any idea of what you would like the dress to look like?" Jenna asked seeing her mother think a moment.

"I only have one request. I know this may sound selfish of me, but I want this dress to look nothing like my first one. I loved your father very much, but I also love Derek. I want each dress to represent that." She said making Jenna smile. That was something that was very personal for her mother to talk about, anything to do with her father.

"I need a picture of that dress, but sure. I'll make this dress to represent your love for Derek." Jenna said smiling knowing that she was doing the right thing. The car ride to Dereks home consisted of Jenna asking different questions about her mothers first wedding with her father. Jenna listened as her mother spoke of it like something that was very close to her heart, which it was.

"I loved your father Jenna, and I still do, never doubt that. It's just that I fell in love with Derek." Her mother said making Jenna look at her odd. Then it hit her. Jenna's mother must think that Jenna is mad at her for marrying Derek because she doesn't want him to replace her father.

"Mom, I like that you're getting marryed again. I want you to be happy. Derek is a great guy for you. He'll let you have some fun. I know you loved dad and I know that you love Derek. I'm not upset. Dad died before I even knew him, I'm not mad." Jenna said seeing her mothers shoulder relax and her smile brighten.

"Could you blame me for worrying?" Her mother asked making Jenna roll her eyes but smile.

"You worry too much." Jenna said making the two laugh as they pulled up to the house. The rest of the day was pretty unevenful. Jenna ended up sitting in her room pouring over sketch after sketch as her mother got her a picture of her first wedding dress so Jenna got to work. She didn't even take breaks to eat which was pretty stuipid because she was now starving and had about four designs she was arguing with herself over. Jenna glanced at the clock and noticed that it was about 9:30 p.m. making her smack herself in the forehead. Jenna stood up and headed down to the kitchen to see if she could find something to eat. She ended up getting turned around but she found it and walked over to the fridge. She didn't see something that she recognized but then looked on the counter to see one of the dish covers that fancy people used to cover meals instead of tin foil like regular people. Jenna lifted the lid to see a plate full of food and a note next to it from Derek.

_Hey Jenna,_

_Your mother told me that when you get into a project you shut everything out. So here is a plate of some food to keep you going. Just trying to look out for you._

_Derek_

Jenna smiled and realized that the food was still warm. She grabbed a fork and sat on the counter eating thinking that Derek really was a nice guy.

~~ Leo ~~

Leo swung his katanna at yet another foot ninja. They had been ambushed when they had entered a warehouse where the foot was meeting. This battle was a little too well thought out. After a few more minutes though the foot were beat but something was walking towards them.

"Congradulations turtles." A female voice said walking forward. Karai stood there glancing at them with a smug look.

"Karai, what do you want?" Raph shouted making Leo glare at her.

"All will be revealed when it is time. As for now you have one this battle, yet many more are coming." She said then vanished making Leo glance to his brothers.

"What the shell was that all about?" Mikey asked making Leo look to his brothers.

"Something is going on. Let's head back to the girls and see if they're all ok. We'll go by the sewears though." Leo said as they nodded and headed for the closest manwhole then headed for the girls house. Once they got there each turtle ran off to their girls room to see if they were ok. Leo on the other hand just headed up to Jenna's room and walked into her bedroom. He falt his heart sink knowing that she wasn't here. He was happy she was safe in France, but he was still worryed about her. Leo sat on her bed and looked looked up at the ceiling. He missed her. He thought that he had calmed down from this morning from meditaion but he really hadn't. He wanted to be more then friends with Jenna, he knew that, but he knew that there was no way that Jenna would want to be with him. Leo sighed in frustration then stood again to go check on his brothers. Leo went down to the main floor to find everyone in the kitchen.

"So what happened?" Becky asked while she sat in Don's lap sipping her tea. Donnie had his arms around her leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Karai showed up and we just wanted to make sure you all were alright." Leo said sitting down as well looking at everyone. Trisha was next to Raph moving her hand up and down on his arm trying to clam him down and Lauren was next to Mikey gently smiling to him and patting his hand. Leo looked back to Becky and Donnie with a raised eyeridge. "So when did this happen?" He asked watching a blush come over Becky's face as Donnie just smiled.

"A few days ago." Don said making Leo smile. They had hid it well enough.

"Good for you two, and you and Trisha as well Raph." Leo said making Raph roll his eyes.

"Just wait when Jenna comes home you'll be worse then the two of us combined." Raph said making Leo wince.

"We don't know how you're feeling Leo but she'll be back soon and that's the important thing." Lauren said making him smile to them.

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to check her room and make sure everythings locked up." Leo said then headed back to the elevator and going back up to Jenna's room. Leo walked over to her room again knowing that everything was locked up and fine. He sat on the bed and layed down on it sighing and closing his eyes. The bed felt huge without Jenna on it and Leo wished she was there. He sighed then noticed a glow come from his belt. He looked down and saw his Shellcell stop glowing. He picked it up and flipped it open smiling seeing that Jenna had just texted him.

_"Hey Leo!"_ Leo smiled and sent her a reply feeling himself cheering up slightly.

_"Hey Jenna. How are you? Mind if I call?"_ He sent her wondering if it was ok for him to call her. He just needed to hear her voice. His question was answered when his phone started to ring. "Hello Jenna." He said hearing her giggle on the other end.

"Never ask to call me again! Just do it." She said making Leo chuckle slightly.

"Alright I'll just call you in the middle of the day that the worst time and I'll simply just say you're the one who told me to call you." He said hearing her laugh. "Can't sleep?" He asked hearing her laughter fade and wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"No, I just ate because I've been pouring over sketches all day. My mother wants me to make her wedding dress, and on top of that I had to correct everything this so called 'wedding planner' did because she was goofing up my moms wedding." Jenna said making Leo chuckle to himself. "Where are you?" She asked making Leo look around and wonder what she would say.

"That's great that your mom asked you to make her dress, although I feel bad for the planner knowing that you must have snapped to say anything in the first place, and to answer your question I'm in your room." He said hearing Jenna chuckle slightly.

"Aww you do miss me." Jenna said making Leo frown slightly.

"Of course I miss you. What are you doing now?" Leo asked hering a slight thud at her end.

"Getting ready to take a bath." She said making Leo's eyes widen as he thought about it. His mind began to imagine what Jenna would look like and of course it was the most perverted thing his mind had ever thought of. He shook his head trying to clear it but failed miserably.

"T . . .That's nice." Leo said not really sure how to respond to that.

"Agh! Sorry Leo, I said it before I realized how awkward it was. My bad" Jenna said making Leo chuckle to himself still thinking about her. This wasn't the first time he had thought about her in this sort of way, he just always cursed himself for troturing himself.

"It's fine. Should I let you go?" He asked noticing her pause.

"I would rather you not. I miss you and I want to talk to you." Jenna said making Leo melt at the tone of voice she had used. He smiled, then he heard the water turn on. Leo closed his eyes and tried to focus on what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Jenna there's something I wanted to ask you." Leo said hearing Jenna make a sound letting him know that she was listening.

"I wanted to ask you about what you said last night. You had said that you couldn't sleep without your turtle isn't with you. What did you mean by that?" Leo asked waiting for what seemed like forever for Jenna to say something back.

"I just find that I can't sleep here because I'm so used to having you there." Jenna said softly and slowly as if she were picking her words carfully.

"What did you mean about calling me 'your turtle' though?" Leo asked taking a deep breath waiting again for what seemed like forever.

"I just . . . Promise me that the next words that come out of my mouth won't make you hate me. Promise that even if you don't like what you hear we'll still be friends and you won't be mad at me." Jenna said despretly making Leo wonder what she had to say.

"I promise Jenna, I'll always be your friend." He said hearing Jenna sigh in frustration.

"OK . . . Leo." Jenna started making Leo sit up listening closely. "I love you." Leo dropped the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I'M SOOOOO SORRY I LEFT YOU HANGING LIKE THAT O.o**

**Anyway so here is part nine of this lovely thing ^^ Sorry for the wait.**

**I was away last weekend and then go distracted this week lolz oh well here it is anyway ^^**

**Reviews make me update faster, especially when people like Ravenhearst and tmntfreak1996**

**It's thanks to those two that I kept going with this story**

**And all you lovely people who reviewed and fav'd and watched and all that jazz ^^**

**okay enough with me ranting ^^**

**I don't own TMNT **

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

It was like agony of about 100 degrees that feels like it needs to rip you apart just so it knows that your nervous system is still working. A constant burning sensation that feels like it will never go out until you completely drown yourself in water only to find no relief in the cold dark abyss. That's what it felt like while Jenna sat there waiting for Leo to say something. She honestly began to wonder if he had hung up. She felt her heart completely sink at the thought. She then realized how much of an idiot she had been. Why on earth had she just blerted that out? She was supposed to gradually tell him, leave small hints like her mother said. Yet, here she was sitting in the bathtub waitng for Leo to say _something_ because she had blurted out how she really felt about him. Although, he really didn't give her much of a chioce in the matter to being with. He continued to ask what she meant when she had called him '_her turtle'_.

"Leo please say something." Jenna said desperatly waiting for any sign of life on the other end.

"What . . . what did you just say?" Leo asked making Jenna try and hold in her tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I said . . . that I love you." She said softly feeling like her heart was breaking. She was now just waiting for him to reject her, that had to be why he was so quiet, wasn't it?

"You love me?" He asked making Jenna go from completely depressed and heart broken to confused and angry. What? Didn't he believe her? Wasn't she allowed to fall in love with him? Was she that repulsive that she couldn't?

"Yes. Am I not allowed to fall in love with you?" Jenna said harshly feeling tears fall down her face while she balled her hand into a fist. This was not going the way she had wanted.

"Wait Jenna, don't take that the wrong way. I'm just surprised that you could . . . love someone like me." Leo said fading off at the end making Jenna's anger vansih completely as she felt sorrow for her turtle.

"Leo, you are my best friend, and I don't care if you were a reptile, amphibian, or mammal, I love you because you're you. You listen to me when I need to talk, you truly care about me, and I know you will always be there for me. So yes Leo, I can love someone like you, and I do." Jenna said softly yet firmly showing him that she meant what she said.

"I wish you weren't in Paris." Leo said catching her off guard.

"Why?" Jenna asked not understanding why he would say that now.

"So I could hold you, see you, know that you were okay and happy. I love you too Jenna." Jeo said making Jenna's heart stop for about two beats.

"You do?" She asked not helping the smile that spread across her face.

"Yes, how could I not love someone as amazing as you. You love me because of who I am, you accepted me when I was cold to you and you made me see just how wonderful you are. I love you Jenna." He said making Jenna smile brightly and relax.

"I really wish I wasn't in Paris right now too." She said hearing Leo chuckle.

"I can't wait until you come home. I miss you so much Jenna." He said making Jenna smile and play with her hair a bit.

"How much do you miss me?" She asked feeling a slight smirk form on her face.

"Jenna, I'm laying in your room staring up at your ceiling wishing you were next to me." He said making Jenna smile even brighter then before.

"I wish I was there with you, but I'll be home soon. Tomorrow . . well today, is meet the family and then for the next week I'll be making my mothers dress, then it's the wedding, and I fly home the next day." Jenna said hearing Leo sigh gently.

"It's too long." He said making Jenna giggle slightly.

"Just think of all the time we'll spend together when I'm back home." Jenna said hearing Leo chuckle.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight or out of my reach once your back." He said making Jenna giggle.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Now, sadly I need to finish getting my bath because I'm turning into a prune." Jenna said glancing at her hands.

"Heh, you still would look cute." Leo said as Jenna felt herself blush.

"Ok ok, brownie points for the blue ninja turtle." Jenna said hearing Leo laugh.

"I love you Leonardo." Jenna said hearing him sigh happily.

"I love you too Jenna, I'll call you later, alright?" He asked making Jenna giggle.

"I already told you, I want you to call me when you want to." She said as she heard him laugh.

"I'll call you later then." He said making her hum sofly.

"Until later then." She said not really wanting to stop talking to him. God she missed him.

"Until then Jenna." Leo said then Jenna sadly moved the phone from her ear and hung up. She couldn't help but burst into an obnoxsious fit of giggles and squee. Leo had said that he loved her, Leo loved her back, LEO LOVED HER! Jenna couldn't remember ever being this happy. She quickly finished up her bath and quickly got dressed into a pair of light blue sweatpants and a white tang top then headed back into her room to try and get some sleep, although how that would happen she had no idea, she was just way too happy.

~~ Leo ~~

Leo couldn't believe it. Jenna loved him? He couldn't help the large smile that spread across his face. Jenna loved him, just as he loved her. He felt like all his worries from earlier were gone as he simply thought about her. Oh why had he told her to go to Paris? Leo shook his head. He knew that Jenna would have regreted not going to her mothers wedding, so he knew he did the right thing, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He wanted Jenna back with him, in his arms. He needed to hold her close to him and tell her how much he loved her, needed her in his life. Jenna was slowly turning into his everything.

2:30 p.m. Paris: Le forem estate garden.

Jenna sat in a plain white chair and glanced around at all the people who were scattered around in Derrek's lush gardens. She lived in New York all her live, so she was use to crowds, but never had she ever seen a crowd of people of this size who all knew each other and were related. Jenna had assumed that Derrek's relatives would have been stuck up rich people, but boy was she wrong.

"Hey Jenna!" A small pitched voice yelled out making Jenna look up to see a group of the cousins who were in the middle of a game of hide and seek. "Want to play?" The youngest, who was about ten, asked making Jenna shake her head but smile.

"That's alright, I'm going to look around and do more of the 'meet and greet'." She said seeing the little girl wrinkle her face then run off with the others waving back to Jenna before she vanished from sight.

"You know you could go with them if you wanted to." A male voice said from behind Jenna making her turn to see someone who she hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jenna Richards." Jenna said holding out her hand for the man to shake. Instead he gently took it and kissed her knuckles.

"A pleasure, I assure you. My name is Alfric Demonia, I work with Derrek." He said making me nod. He looked to be in his mid fourties and he seemed to do some sort of sport. He had black hair and a kind smile. "May I ask why someone such as yourself is seated here by herself?" He asked making Jenna giggle despite herself.

"I'm just looking at what everyone is doing. I'm not use to such a large family." Jenna said seeing him nod as she motioned for him to sit down. "Hmmmm Alfric, I've read that name somewhere, Oh yes. You're the best man." Jenna said smiling to him.

"Yes, I must admit I came over here so that I would be able to meet you before the actual wedding. I will be your escort down the aisle after all." He said making me nod and smile to him.

"Well, that was a very smart idea on your part. I wish I had thought of it." Jenna said hearing him chuckle to her.

"You have enough on your hands. Planning the wedding and making your mothers wedding dress, not many young ladies could handle all of that pressure. Although, I'm sure you're use to it growing up around weddings and now working at your mothers New York shop." He said making Jenna give him a funny look. How did he know so much about her. He must have caught on because he chuckled again. "Please do not think that I am in anyway stalking you, it's just that Derrek and your mother never stop talking about you." He said as Jenna felt herself blush slightly.

"Well if that isn't the most embarrasing thing I've heard so far I don't know what is." Jenna said hearing Alfirc chuckle again.

"Don't take it that way, they are just very proud of you, as they should be. You're going to love it here." He said making Jenna's eyes widen as she looked to him with a shocked look. He seemed confused for a moment then he seemed to give her a sympathetic look. "I'm going to assume by the look on your face that your mother and Derrek havn't told you their little idea yet." He said making Jenna shake her head making him sigh slightly and chuckle to himself.

"What is their idea?" Jenna asked seeing Alfric glance back to her.

"They are simply going to ask you to stay here with them. You're mother seems to be hesitent on it, but Derrek continues to bring it up. It seems that he wants to feel like a family with both your mother and you in the picture." He said as Jenna nodded and looked down to the ground.

"My mother knows I won't stay. I belong in New York." Jenna said as Alfric nodded and stood once again kissing her hand softly.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, I mearly wanted to meet you Jenna. I'll see you at the wedding." He said winking then left as Jenna chuckled to him. Alfric reminded her of what some people would call a 'fun uncle who says the weirdest stuff.' Jenna then grew a serious look on her face and stood from her seat and headed for a different part of the garden. She moved a piece of her hair out of her face as she walked to a fountain. She looked down at her refelction in the water. She saw that her hazel eyes seemed darker because of the thoughts running throught her head. Her hair was placed up in a high ponytale and she was wearing a simple blue sundress and white sandles. It was late spring early summer so the weather was very nice and warm. Jenna sat on the edge of the fountain and moved her fingers in the water thinking to herself. _'I belong in New York . . . I belong with Leo.'_

Wedding Day

"Are you sure you won't even concider it?" Jenna's mother asked as Jenna looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I've told you this about four times now already. I'm going home tonight. I miss my friends, and I miss Leo." Jenna said glancing at her mother from the chair she was sitting in. It was simply Jenna and her mother sitting in one of the rooms in the mansion getting their hair done for the wedding.

"You never told me what happened between you and Leo." She said not missing the deep blush that found itself on Jenna's face. "Something did happen, tell me everything." Jenna's mother said making Jenna's blush only deepen.

"I told Leonardo I loved him." Jenna said seeing her mothers eyes widen slightly.

"You never told me you were in love with him. Are you sure? That's a very strong word that isn't meant to just be thrown around." She said making Jenna look her mother right in the eyes.

"Mom, I love Leo. He's been there for me when others haven't, he listens to me no matter what I'm talking about, and he loves me." Jenna said seeing her mothers eyes widen once again.

"Well . . . I never expected my little girl to grow up so fast. You better keep me posted on how you both are doing when you get home." She said making Jenna smile brightly.

"So, you won't stop me from going home?" Jenna asked hearing her mother laugh.

"I would never try and stop you from being with the one you loved Jenna, I want you to know that." She said making Jenna smile but look down softly. _Would she still say that if she knew Leo was a mutant ninja turtle? _Jenna thought but shook her head. That didn't matter at all.

"Thanks mom. Now lets go show you your dress." Jenna said smiling seeing the excited look that her mother held in her eyes. The two left the room they were in and Jenna led her mother to a room two doors down. "Close your eyes." Jenna said and led her mother into the room as two other woman moved and began to help my mother into her wedding dress. Jenna quickly changed into her dress and then walked up to her mothers side when everything was in place, even her mothers veil.

"Can I open them now?" Jenna's mother asked sounding like a teenager again.

"Now." Jenna said watching her mother open her eye only for them to widen in shock and happiness fill her. She saw that her mothers eyes were beginning to tear up so Jenna quickly handed her a tissue.

"Jenna . . . it's . . . it's" Her mother was speachless making Jenna smile, knowing that she had done her job right. The dress hugged her mothers frame very nicely. It was made fully out of the material they had picked at the beginning of the week. The top was a sweetheart neckline that had embrordery of it that resembled Paris, Jenna had stared out her window for a good four hours before even attempting to sketch it out, where her mother had first met Derrek, fell in love with Derrek, and was marring Derrek. The bodice of the dress was very simple with an almost ivy trail of fabric down the one side with the same beading from the neckline and chest area of the dress which then led into the skirt of the dress. It was straight and hugged her slightly but flowed out at the knees and had skatered beading that resembled stars. The train of the dress wasn't very long but flowed behind her mother about four normal steps back. Which also had the ivy effect with the beading bringing the dress together. The veil was very simple and was outlined in the same beads that were used for the rest of the dress. Jenna had to admit, her mother looked absolutly radient in the dress.

"I hope it's what you wanted." Jenna said seeing her mother look at her.

"It's much more then that sweetheart. I'm so proud of you and thank you so much." Her mother said giving Jenna a huge hug. "And look at you. Your dress is just as lovely. I'm jealous at your talent. Here I thought that nowone was supposed to look better then the bride." Her mother said making Jenna giggle.

"Mom, you look stunning, Derrek is going to pass out when he sees you." Jenna said as the two smiled to eachother. Jenna had never seen her mother so happy.

WEDDING TIME!

"You look stunning my dear." Alfric said kissing Jenna hand once again making her roll her eyes.

"You're supposed to say that to my mother." Jenna said seeing him chuckle.

"I would, but then Derrek might slap me for harrasing his wife-to-be." He said making Jenna chuckle as they got ready to go to their places. "Did you give your mother some last minute assurance?" He asked making Jenna roll her eyes again.

"I would have, if she would have stopped talking about how excited she was." Jenna said as the two smiled. "Did you give any to Derrek?" Jenna asked seeing Alfric chuckle once again.

"Yeah, just don't drool." He said as Jenna couldn't help but burst into laughter making Alfric laugh with her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jenna said not sure what he would think of her after she asked it.

"Sure thing kid." He said making her smile.

"May I call you Uncle Alfric?" She asked as he smiled down to her.

"I would be offended if you didn't, but may I asked why?" He said making Jenna smile.

"Well, I really didn't connect much with the family, not that they aren't wonderful, it's just that I've mainly talked to you this whole time." Jenna said making Alfric chuckle once again.

"I suppose that's my fault." He said as the two chuckled to themselves hearing that they needed to get to their places. "Show time kiddo. Now don't go out shining your mother." He said making Jenna roll her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She asked not seeing the smile spread on Alfric's face.

"Because you look like it should be your wedding day." He said catching her off guard. Jenna was about to say something until she heard the music start and knew that the ceremony was going to begin. She would just have to ask Uncle Alfric what he meant later. The two of them walked down the aisle as Jenna noticed that people were staring at her. She felt Alfric's hand squeeze hers gently as she looked up and smiled to Derrek who smiled back and mouthed out to her 'You look beautiful.'

Jenna stood off to one side and waited for her mother to walk into the room. Everyone turned to look back as her mother turned the corner and entered under the archway of white roses. Jenna smiled knowing that the weather was perfect, the flowers were perfect, and her mother was more the perfect. Jenna let herself look at her mother for a few more seconds before she turned her head and looked to Derrek. There were no words to fully discribe the happyness and love he held for her mother at that moment. His face said it all though, and Jenna smiled to herself knowing that this was the right thing for both Derrek and her mother.

The ceremony was very nice. It went at a nice pace and nobody passed out which was a good sign to Jenna. Jenna found herself looking at herself in a fountain again. Her hair was down with different jeweled clips to make it shimmer. Her dress was just as she remembered it from when she had shown Leo. She thougth about his face and smiled. He really had liked this dress on her. Jenna sighed and knew that she missed Leo desperatly. She smiled though knowing that she was going to surprise everyone who was at the house when she showed up at breakfast tomorrow instead of dinner which was origonally planned. Jenna had her flight changed the day she got here knowing that the first moment she could head home she would.

"Well my dear, I say you have pulled off one of the greatest weddings I have ever been to." Jenna turned seeing Alfric standing a few feet away.

"Thank you, I wanted to ask you something though." Jenna said hearing him chuckle.

"I figured. You're going to ask me why I said that you looked like it should be your wedding day correct?" He asked making Jenna nod as he smiled. "You have a glow of love surrounding you. Before you say anything about my phrasing just hear me out. Whoever you were thinking about when you wore that dress and when you looked down that aisle, it simply screamed out bride." He said making Jenna blush deeply. She had of course, been thinking about Leo all day. Was she really at the point that she wanted to marry him? Jenna had just admited to him that she loved him only a few days ago, but the more Jenna thought about it, the more it seemed to worm it's way into her mind. Someday, she wanted to marry Leo.

"I guess." She said hearing him chuckle.

"Well, whoever the boy is that was on your mind, he's very lucky to have someone like you." Alfric said making Jenna smile to him. "You remind me of my Eva, my late wife. She smiled just the same as you do whenever your thinking about your love." He said making Jenna smile wider and walk up to him and give him a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear about her passing. I would have loved to meet her." Jenna said pulling away seeing him smiling at her.

"It would have been like looking in a mirror." He said, and for some reason, that made Jenna feel like she had just received the greatest compliment she had ever gotten in her life.

"Thank you." Jenna said as the two smiled to each other.

"Please allow this old man to have one dance before you vanish away to get your things and head home." He said making Jenna roll her eyes.

"Can my mother keep anything from you? And you're not old." She asked as Alfric chuckled.

"I don't think so." He said as he lead her over to the dance floor as the two dance along with Derrek and her mother. Jenna felt bad about not wanting to call Derrek, father, but that name was already taken, and she would never call anyone, besides maybe Master Splinter, father.

Jenna finished the dance with Alfric as he then ended up distracting everyone by saying that he was going to start a limbo contest to get the party started. Jenna took this moment to slip away from the party and head out to the street. She glanced back once more to see the biggest smile on her mothers face and she danced with Derrek. It had really been the perfect wedding for her mother and Derrek. She knew that the two would be happy together and that they were both good for eachother. Jenna looked to the side to see Alfric give her a wink but then hold up his hand as if say 'Call when you get home.' Jenna smiled and nodded to him as he chuckled and started that limbo contest he was talking about. Jenna smiled to herself and then hailed a taxi and sped off back to Derreks mansion to change, get her things, then head home. She was finally headed back home.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Well there you have it ^^ Jenna is on her way back home ^^**

**Once agian Reviews make me update faster ^^ lolz**

**O.o We're almost at Chapter ten lolz sweet ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! It's Chapter 10!**

**Sorry about the wait people. I've been obsessed with Transformers recently and couldn't think of anything else but that for the longest time. But I got yelled at by a few people and I randomly got in a TMNT mood so I figured hey I should update this so here it is.**

**Sorry it's short but the next one will actually be coming soon.**

**I have a little message for you guys at the end so don't forget!**

**I do not own TMNT the only thing I own are my OC's and this plot line ^^**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Jenna absolutly hated airplanes. The late night straight away flight back to New York was absolute torture for her. She wanted to be home now and the plane was just going too slow for her taste. She tried to calm herself down once she was standing in New Yorks airport but couldn't help but smile. Man had she missed this place. Jenna quickly got her luggage and then went to hail a taxi. She sat in the back and pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Uncle Alfric's number.

"Hey kid, you get home safe? No trouble with the flight right?" He asked as Jenna giggled.

"Everything went fine, I'm just glade to be home. Give lots of love to my mother and Derrek for me." She said hearing him chuckle this time.

"Consider it done." He said and she knew he was smiling. "Good luck with that boy of yours, and don't have to much fun now." He said making Jenna burst into laughter causing the taxi driver to give her a funny look.

"I'm coming up to my house, I'll talk to you later Uncle Alfric." Jenna said hearing a bemused laugh come out of him.

"I'll talk to you then Jenna." He said as the two said their final fairwells and hung up. Jenna watched as the dark street of her home came into view. From time differences (A/N: Yeah I know there is a time differeance I was just to lazy to do it when they were talking to eachother but oh well their in the same time zone again so it doesn't matter ^^) it was now about two in the morning and she knew that everyone in the house would be asleep, wither the turtles were there or not.

Jenna quickly paid the driver and got her luggage and headed up to the front door of her house. She quietly unlocked the door and opened it stepping into the completely dark hall. She moved right over to the elevator and stepped in clicking her floor. The others wouldn't be able to hear the elevator due to the fact that the shaft was soundproof so that if someone was using it at this time of night nobody would be distererbed. Jenna quickly reached her floor and placed her luggage in her closet quickly and gently moved over to her room. She would have normally just walked right in without worrying about waking anyone but Jenna didn't know if Leo was here tonight or not. Jenna slowly opened the door and found her answer.

Leo laid there on the bed sleeping soundly but looked slightly sad. Jenna smiled brightly seeing him there and moved into the room closing the door silently behind her. Jenna gently moved over to her bed and crawled over to Leo laying down next to him. Jenna gently let her hands trail over his arms and smiled when he sighed in his sleep. She moved closer and began to gently run a finger over the edge of his snout. He shifted slightly but still didn't wake up, and Jenna figured because she was barly putting any pressure in her fingers. She rolled her eyes and thought of a different approuch on how she could wake up her turtle. Jenna smiled at her idea and moved even closer to him. She moved to where she usually was whenever they were asleep and found that Leo's arms soon wrapped around her. She smiled but then moved her head so she could get a better angle at his neck and brushed her lips against his neck at his pulse and his adams apple. Jenna felt Leo start to move slightly and couldn't help but giggle. Leo groaned a bit and she noticed that he was starting to open his eyes. Jenna met his tired eyes and for a moment he seemed very content, but then shock displayed in his eyes and face.

"Jenna?" He asked sitting up and looking down at her because she didn't feel like moving at the moment. She smiled to him and nodded as he got the brightest smile on his face. Jenna was about to say something when all at once Leo pulled her to him and held her aganst him. He started to nuzzle her head as she giggled and held him back tightly. She missed the way his arms felt around her, and she had missed him. Leo continued to nuzzle her as Jenna looked up at him and gently brushed her lips against his neck again. She heard Leo purr slightly as she held him closer only feeling his grip loosen slightly. Leo pulled away slowly as the two just looked at eachother.

"Don't let this be a dream. That's just too cruel." He whispered out looking down at her with everything he was feeling. He couldn't believe she was here, home. She was back in his arms.

"You aren't dreaming Leo, unless I am too. I came home early because I missed all of you." Jenna said moving his face so he was looking at her. "I missed my turtle the most." She said seeing him smile brightly.

"I missed you Jenna, never leave me like that again." He said moving to hug her tightly to him again.

"You're the one that told me to go mister, but don't worry. I wouldn't be able to leave again like that even if I wanted to, which I don't." Jenna said seeing Leo look up at her.

"I'm sorry, I knew you would regret not seeing your moms wedding." He said making Jenna chuckle slightly.

"Shut up. I'm not blamming you I was teasing." Jenna said giving him a soft nudge as she ran her fingers up and down his arms. She sighed happily and then felt Leo turn and fall next to her. He pulled her as close to him as he could and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me about what happened while I was away." Jenna said hearing Leo chuckle.

"I'll tell you later and you can tell me everything that happened in Paris but for right now, we're going to sleep because I'm tired and you haven't slept right in over three weeks." Leo said making her smile fondly at him. He was always looking out for her. Leo closed his eyes as Jenna giggled a bit.

"I love you Leonardo." She said seeing him smile brightly.

"I love you too Jenna." He said then Jenna ended up closing her eyes and passing out.

11:40 a.m.

Jenna groaned as she turned sitting up seeing that she was back in her bed. She smiled as she glanced around but that smile soon left. Leo wasn't in the room with her anymore and she wondered what happened to him. Jenna glanced at the clock and then rolled her eyes. Well no wonder he wasn't there. He was being nice and was keeping the fact that she was home a secret. Jenna got out of bed and headed over to her closet to pick out something to wear and then got ready so she could go down and see her family.

She had just walked out of her closet when she heard the ding of the elevator. She glanced up seeing the doors open and smiled seeing Leo leaning against the wall thinking to himself. He walked into the room and saw her making his way over to her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He said pulling her to him again as he nuzzled her head again. Jenna sighed softly and drew little designs on his neck.

"So am I your little secret right now?" Jenna asked hearing him chuckle as he pulled away but his hands were still on her waist.

"And what if you are? Maybe I plan to keep you all to myself today." He said making Jenna laugh as he picked her up and sat her on the couch.

"Well then I would say I was being held prisoner, although I don't mind so much if my captor is gentle." Jenna said leaning up and whispering to him. Leo looked down at her and gently started to nuzzle her neck with his snout as she ran her fingers over his shoulders and arms. He hovered over her on the couch just enjoying the fact that she was back where she belonged. In his arms.

Jenna felt him shift as she then felt light pressure against her neck. She gasped slightly as he continued to place light kisses on her skin. She moved her hands to his neck to hold him there as his lips continued to brush against her skin, similar to what she had been doing last night.

"I love you Jenna." She heard him whisper as he then slowly pulled away to look at her. His eyes showed her all the love that he had for her as she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling up at him.

"I love you too Leo." Jenna whispered as she noticed him slowly moving closer to her. Their lips were only inches apart and the space was soon closing, Jenna couldn't believe that Leo was going to kiss her. She slowly felt her eyes starting to close when she knew their lips were going to meet.

"JENNA!" Becky's voice yelled from the elevator making Leo jump back as they both looked up to see the elevator coming up to Jenna's floor.

"Damn." They both whispered at the same time making them look to eachother and smile softly.

"Beaky does have the worst timing doesn't she?" Jenna asked as Leo helped her sit up. He chuckled to her as he then looked back to the elevator.

"Looks like my little secret isn't a secret anymore." He said making Jenna smile to him and make him look at her.

"Later." She whispered and gently kissed his cheek. She pulled away just as the elevator dinged and in came three extremly hyper girls and one hyper turtle, followed by Raph and Donnie who were chuckling about Mikey acting like a girl.

"Why didn't you tell us you were back?"

"What time did you get in?"

"How was the wedding?"

"Tell us everything?"

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"GUYS!" Jenna shouted getting everyones attention. "I missed all of you two, France was fun and my mothers wedding was great. I'll tell you all about it but right now I'm going to go and attack the fridge." Jenna said as she moved to the elevator as everyone followed her.

"When did you get back?" Becky asked again making Jenna smile to Leo who just looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I got back last night. I didn't want to wake any of you so I just went up to my room. Leo let me sleep in so that's why you didn't know until now. How did you know I was back anyway?" Jenna asked seeing Lauren smirk a bit.

"Leo came back up to your room. Normally he would have went back to their place, so we figured you were back." Lauren answered making Jenna smirk to the blue clad turtle.

"Smooth Leo." She whispered to him making him chuckle and place a hand at the base of her back and moved a finger in circles. Jenna jumped a bit noticing that nobody was really paying attention, they were now all arguing over what they were all going to do today.

"You better watch it mister." Jenna whispered to Leo as he only smirked but removed his hand, much to Jenna's dissapointment. Leo chuckled a bit as Jenna returned to the conversation as they reached the main floor.

"We should have another water fight. We haven't had one in forever." Lauren whined as well as Mikey making everyone laugh. The weather had gotten warmer since it was now summer. So, Jenna had a great idea.

"Why don't we just have a big pool party. We can invite Master Splinter and April and Casey and have a huge party!" Jenna said smiling as everyone seemed to agree on the idea. Raph said he would call Casey who was most likely with April anyway and Leo and Don were going to go get Master Splinter. Jenna smiled to Leo as he gently waved to her while they went down to the sewers and left.

"Alright, spill it what happened?" Trisha asked making Jenna's eyes widen as she looked at her friend.

"Nothing, why?" She asked seeing Trisha just look at her making Jenna roll her eyes but smile to herself.

"I told Leo that I loved him, and he loves me back." Jenna whispered not being able to hold back the smile that was on her face.

"About time." Trisha said making Jenna look at her.

"Oh shut up you. So, have Becky and Don hooked up yet?" Jenna asked seeing Trisha smirk as they headed for the 'play room.'

"Yeah, they were together before you even left." Trisha said making Jenna's eyes widen as the two of them walked into the control room. Jenna moved over and sat next to Becky as she was typing away at the controls to get everything set up for the party.

"Well congradulations on the hook up with Donatello." Jenna said seeing Becky's eyes widen and a blush come onto her face. Jenna began to laugh as Trisha said she was going to go hunt down Lauren and Mikey.

"How are you and Leo?" Becky said as Jenna sighed dreamily making Becky squee with exsitment.

"I knew you two wouldn't be able to avoid this much longer. Oh, Jenna I'm so happy for you." Becky said making Jenna smile but Jenna could tell something was on Becky's mind.

"What is it Becky?" Jenna asked seeing the other girl sigh and look at the ground.

"Nothings wrong, it's just. The other day the boys came back from fighting the foot and they seem to think the they know somehting about us. I'm just worried that's all." Becky said making Jenna think about it for a minute.

"Leo hadn't mentioned that. I'll talk to him later about it and see what he thinks. Will that make you feel better?" Jenna asked seeing the older girl light up and nod.

"Thanks Jenna, I tried bringing it up with Don but he would just change the subject." Becky said as the girls turned to see Trisha walk back in shaking her head.

"Lauren and Mikey are hopeless." Trisha said making the other two laugh.

"What happened?" Becky asked as Jenna looked between the two.

"They are flirting it up in the kitchen but it's that weird 'I don't know if this is flirting or if they just act like this all the time'." Trisha said making the other two bust out laughing.

"Give them time, they'll come around." Jenna said seeing a devious smirk come onto Becky's face.

"So Trisha, I was just wondering. How's the sex?" Becky said making Jenna's eyes widen and Trisha just smirk.

"It's fantastic if you must know." Trisha answered as Jenna looked to the other girl with complete shock.

"You . . . and Raph . . . so it wasn't?" Jenna trailed off not really knowing what she wanted to ask as Trisha just laughed a bit.

"Oh just wait honey, I'm sure Leo will be all over you soon enough. Don might need some coaxing though Becky, if you haven't done it already." Trisha said making Jenna spin around to see Becky blushing and looking down at the controls.

"You too!" Jenna yelled completely blown away from the fact that she had missed something so huge while she was away.

"Well, they sort of have this instinct I guess." Becky said making Jenna glance at the two of them confused.

"It's sort of animalistic. They get to the point where they want to mark you as their's." Trisha said sitting down looking at Becky. "Raph took me at about three weeks of us getting together, when did Don claim you?" Trisha asked Becky as Jenna just stood there frozen. When did the conversation sudden turn into their sex lives?

"Four days ago. It was really out of the blue. I must have said something that just made him snap." Becky said thinking about it. Trisha smiled and looked to Jenna who was completely lost.

"Certain actions or phrases might trigger it. It's just something that makes them want to make you theirs. Raph ended up doing it to me after I had mentioned that I wanted to have kids someday. We got talking about it and something snapped and he . . ." Jenna held up her hands not wanting to know the detais of how Raph and Trisha had sex. Jenna did look to Becky to hear about what made Don snap.

"We were just sitting in my room and we were going over computer software when, I admit, the conversation turned a bit . . . flirtatious. I just said how I really loved that I knew Don and was with him and I admitted that I was scared of losing him, that's when it happened. He got this . . . I wound't call it a weird look, but it was different. It was like when he looked at me he just wanted to . . . ravish me. I don't know, but he made me feel so loved and wanted that I thought I would die if that feeling was taken away." Becky said making Jenna smile abit. She glanced at Trisha seeing the same dreamy look on her face that was on Becky's. Clearly, their turtles claiming them was something out of this world.

"Just wait Jenna, you'll see what we're talking about sooner or later." Trisha said as Becky giggled.

"I would say sooner. I say that little exchange in the elevator missy." Becky said making Jenna blush widely.

"We just admited that we loved eachother and just got together. We haven't even kissed yet." Jenna said noticing the slight dissapointment in her voice.

"Don't worry, it will happen soon if Leo has anything to say about it. He's crazy about you." Becky said as Trisha agreed.

"Come on, enough about our love lives, let's get this party set up before the others get back." Jenna said as the two nodded and they all continued to set everything up.

The Party

~Leo~

The room was elevated similar to how it was when they had had their water fight, but it was set up like a pool and a deck. There was a rock slide, waterfall, and even and island in the center of the pool. There was a bar area where there was food and drinks for everyone and music played from the speakers that were set up. In other words, it was the perfect pool party.

"Hey Raph heads up!" Casey yelled as he hit the volleyball over to Raph who then hit it over the net. The boys had started a game of water Volleyball as the girls sat by the waterfall and chated.

"So Fearless leader, you hook up with Jenna yet or what?" Raph asked hitting the ball back over the net to Don. The teams were Raph, Casey, Mikey against Leo, Splinter, and Don. So far Leo's team was kicking shell.

"Raph!" Leo shouted telling his brother to shut up.

"I would say that's a yes." Don said as Leo hit him on the back of the head making the brainy turtle laugh as they continued to play. After a few more sets Casey sighed and rubbed his head.

"Alright, I call game so that way we can chow down on some food. I'm starvin." He said as everyone seemed to agree with him. "Yo babe! You girls hungry?" He shouted to April who looked over to him then over to the other girls who shrugged and swam over meeting by the net.

"Let's eat!" Mikey said as everyone headed over to the bar area to get food. Leo moved closer to Jenna as she smiled to him moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"So I see your team won the Volleyball game." Jenna said hearing Leo chuckle. He really just wanted to spend more time with her, but he didn't know how close she wanted him to be. "Come on champ." She said grabbing his hand dragging him over with the others. Leo sat down assuming she would sit next to him only for Jenna to sit in his lap and curl up into him.

"Jenna?" Leo asked not really expecting her to be this forward.

"I'm freezing! Deal with it." Jenna said as Becky threw her a towel making her quickly wrap herself up in it. Leo laughed to himself at how cute she was and wraped his arms around her holding her closer. She nuzzled into him as she freed one hand to pick at some grapes that were on the bar. Leo smiled to her just happy that she was this close to him. He had first thought that she would want to keep the fact that they were now together a bit quiet from her reaction this morning, but right now she seemed to want everyone one to know about it. Leo looked around only to chuckle to himself now knowing why she didn't care. Trisha was sitting on Raph's lap while they played cards as Mikey and Lauren were making burgers for everyone. Casey and April seemed to be in their own little world, and Becky and Donnie were sitting by the water also in their own little world. Leo felt something press against his lips as he looked down at Jenna seeing that she was holding a grape up for him. He smiled and took the small sphere into his mouth as Jenna smiled and looked around as well.

"We need to find your dad a girlfriend." Jenna whispered making Leo laugh as he looked around trying to see wher Master Splinter was. He had moved over to a chair by a tv and was watching one of the shows he normaly watched making Leo laugh again.

"I wonder what he would think of that." Leo said as Jenna smiled and curled into him more.

~ Jenna ~

Jenna didn't really know why she was being this lovey dovey with Leo, it just felt right. She noticed that Raph and Trisha would steal kisses every now and then when they thought no one was paying attention. April and Casey were pretty much in their own world, Lauren and Mikey were cooking, and Don and Becky were over by the water talking. Jenna felt bad because in a way Master Splinter didn't seem to have anybody.

"Soups on!" Lauren said as she placed down a plate piled with burgers and hotdogs as everyone grabbed what they wanted. As everyone ate Jenna smiled looking around at everyone having a great day and just being together. She had really missed them when she was away so being back home and being with everyone was really just making her day a really nice one.

"What's on your mind?" Leo asked her looking down seeing the look on her face. She was still curled up in a ball eating while she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm just really happy." She said seeing a smile come on Leo face as he held her closer to him.

"I'm happy too." He whispered gently kissing the top of her head. Jenna watched the others seeing that Trisha and Raph were actually being all lovey dovey, Lauren and Mikey were joking around, Splinter was yelling at his show, April and Casey were being the typical married couple, and then Jenna notice Don and Becky.

The two were talking which wasn't what had caught Jenna's eye. What made Jenna really pay attention was the fact that she had yet to see Becky eat anything that day, and she wasn't eating now. Jenna sat up and plced her plate that was in her lap on the counter moving off of Leo's lap.

"What's wrong?" She heard Leo asked as she turned giving him a concerned look.

"Something's up with Becky." Jenna whispered then moved over to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's up Jenna?" Becky asked but then looked slightly frightened as she saw the look on Jenna's face.

"I need you to come with me to the control room. Something's up there that I want to show you." Jenna said smiling so she wouldn't throw Don off. Whatever was bothering Becky, she clearly didn't want Don to know.

The two girls walked over to the control room and Jenna looked back seeing that Don and Leo were now talking to eachother, clearly confused about what just happened. She hoped that Leo wouldn't say anything that would worry Don too much at the moment, Jenna needed to figure out what was going on first.

"Jenna, what's this about?" Becky asked once the door was shut and the two knew that nobody would hear them.

"What's going on? You were in here thinking earlier and now I haven't seen you eat all day. What's wrong Becky?" Jenna asked seeing the older girl begin to protest making Jenna sigh and fold her arms giving her a look.

"Alright you win. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Don!" Becky said breaking down making Jenna's eyes widen. Becky was never this emotional, unless it delt with a break up.

"You aren't having second thoughts about Don are you?" Jenna asked seeing Becky's eyes widen as tears came to her eyes.

"No of course not. It's worse then that." Becky said as she fell into a chair as tears fell down her face. Jenna was next to her in a second trying to calm her down.

"What is it Becky?" Jenna asked softly this time seeing her friend look up to her.

"I . . . Jenna I think I might be pregnant." Jenna's eyes widened as she thought her mind had just shut down.

"Becky, are you sure?" Jenna asked making Becky shake her head and cry.

"I'm having all the types of symptoms and I've missed my period. I love Don but it's way too soon to have a baby. I didn't even think we would be able to get pregnant from them." Becky said making Jenna rub her friends back.

"Becky it's ok. We'll wait a few more days then go see the doctor. You might just be later. It's not like that hasn't happened before. Try and calm down." Jenna said as Becky slowed down her breathing and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, I must be coming off the complete oppisite of how I feel. Truthfully I would love to have Donatello's baby, but we just started going out a little over a month ago. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Jenna I'm just so confused." Becky said making Jenna continue to rub her friends back and smile to her.

"That is the dumbest question I have ever heard. Of course Don will still want to be with you. He might pass out when you tell him, but of course he'll still want to be with you. Besides we don't even know if your pregnant yet. We'll go to the doctors in a few days. We'll say that I'm taking you to the doctors with me because I need to check out something that's been bothering me. Nobody will even know that it's you ok." Jenna said seeing Becky nod.

"Jenna what would I do without you?" Becky asking making Jenna laugh.

"I honestly don't know. But, you need to stop worrying and eat something ok?" Jenna said as Becky nodded. Jenna helped Becky calmed down as they fixed her eyes so it wasn't obvious that she had been crying. After that was done the two headed back down to the party seeing that everything was pretty much the same as when they had left.

Becky walked right over to Don and started up their conversation again only this time Jenna noticed that Don would hold her hand or at one point he even just moved her into his lap. Jenna didn't know what they were talking about, but she could tell that Don was trying to cheer Becky up, even if at the moment he had no idea what was going on.

"So what was that about?" Leo asked seeing Jenna smile to him and just shake her head.

"Nothing, I'm going to the doctors in a few days and I wanted to see if Becky would go with me." Jenna said seeing a worried look come over Leo.

"What's wrong? Why do you need to go to the doctors?" Leo asked clearly worried about her. Jenna smiled to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's fine Leo. I just need to have something checked out. It's really no big deal." Jenna said seeing Leo look at her with a skeptical look. "If I tell you I'm going to a breast implant oreintaion will you stop worrying?" Jenna asked seeing Leo's eyes widen. Jenna busted out laughing making Leo glare.

"You aren't serious right?" He asked making Jenna laugh harder.

"Of course not! I'm just trying to make a point. I'm fine." Jenna said making Leo smile faintly and nuzzle her neck again.

"I worry." He whispered making Jenna feel her heart flutter. He was worried about her and that made Jenna feel loved, although he was worried for nothing. Becky was the one he should be worried about.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Dun DUn DUN!**

**(PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY!)**

**Is Becky really going to have Don's baby?**

**Will Splinter find someone?**

**Am I going to include Leatherhead?**

**Do you guys want to see what the others are up to?**

**Guess what! You guys get to decide ^^**

**So here's the deal. I'm letting it up to you guys if you want Becky to be pregnant with Don's baby or not. I'm letting it up to you guys because I can go either way. The plot goes two different ways so it's up to you guys which way I go. Just leave your say in a REVIEW OR PM and I'll see which gets the most votes.**

**Yes for Baby . . . No for Baby**

**Next thing!**

**I really feel like there are some Splinter fans out there . . . or am I like the only one who likes Splinter and Leatherhead, other then loving a turtle? Idk anyway. I'm letter you guys tell me if you want someone for Splinter or not . . . I'm letting it up to you because again I can go either way. Leave your votes in a REVIEW OR PM and we'll see what gets the most votes.**

**Yes for Splinter/OC . . . No for Splinter/OC**

**NEXT!**

**Am I going to include Leatherhead? Now I'm a really big Leatherhead fan and I'm even going to post a story for him once this one is finished, so here is my question to you all. Do you want me to bring him into this story which would then lead into the spin off of this story with Leatherhead and Usagi? (also an Usagi fan) Leave the vote in a REVIEW OR PM and we'll take it from there.**

**Yes for Leatherhead . . . No for Leatherhead**

**LAST THING!**

**So here's the deal. I have three other Oc's in this story but you really don't hear much about there relationships with their turtles. AKA Trisha/Raph, Becky/Don, and eventually Lauren/Mikey. My question to you guys is do you want me to write segments of with them in it, not just Jenna/Leo? In other words a part of a chapter may not be in Jenna or Leo's POV at all, a chapter could deal with Trisha and Raph, or Becky and Don? I'm asking you guys this because I want to know how I can make this story more enjoyale for you all who read this and stick with me even though I suck at updating ^^ Leave the vote in a REVIEW OR PM.**

**Yes for other POV's . . . No for other POV's**

**You can put all your votes into one Review or PM ^^ I just want to hear feedback from you all because i'm continuing this story for you guys who read it, so I want to have something that you all will like ^^**

**Thanks for reading Reviews make me upload faster ^^**


	11. Votes!

**Hello my Lovely Readers of **_**Catch Me**_

**DarkxSonata here to fill you all in on the voting so far ^^**

**I figured that I've given people enough time to vote because soon I'll start getting messages about when the next chapter will be up lolz ( you know I love you guys!)**

**Anyway I figured I would post this so nobody has any surprises or anything**

**So, on to business (haha business!)**

**Ok first things first**

**I feel like I need to explain something about the baby situation before I reveal the voting.**

**O.O**

**A few people in their comments said about how they didn't want the baby to be killed or have Becky have an abortion and stuff like that. This may be my fault so I apologize but the point of you voting was to tell me if you wanted her to have the baby or not, in other words I was asking you all if you wanted her to be pregnant or not. Her comment to Jenna was 'I think I'm Pregnant' which is where I left off. She could easily have just been late and then it could have gone on from there, so sorry on my part for not explaining that one better. I had no intention of killing any baby so calm down people ^^ **

**Well now that that's out of the way here are the votes dealing with the baby**

**Yes to Baby = 5 votes**

**No to Baby = 2 votes**

**Baby wins! And don't worry for some people who messaged me and seemed that it was rather fast. I'll fill more in once chapters start up again so don't worry. Also there was a rather large time skip so yeah (I'm not that bad I read a fic where a girl got pregnant within the first like two months of meeting. These guys have just started dating true, but they've known each other for almost a year. It's a fic so it's not going to be perfect. Sorry, but I am going to give a lot more development into Don's and Becky's relationship because of this, no matter what the vote for Different Point of Views is ^^ So yeah, Becky is going to have Don's baby ^^**

**O.O**

**Next up was whether or not you guys wanted me to make an oc for Master Splinter to fall in love with ^^ So here are the results . . . **

**Yes for Splinter having a love interest = 7 votes**

**No for Splinter having a love interest = 0 votes**

**YAY everyone wants Splinter to be happy, and you all said about the same thing about nobody really includes him in with the whole finding love thing -_- it always makes me sad. But Yay Splinter is ganna have some lovin in my story (take that as you want lolz ;p)**

**I am also going to ask something of you all again. I know this is a slightly creepy question so don't freak out on me, I'm just asking so don't hate me. Should the Oc be the other girls ages or be older? It's an honest question because with one story I read it was kind of cute but it was also slightly strange. So I'm just asking you guys so I don't pick on thing and then you all be mad at me about it. Oh, I'm making her human because I'm to lazy to come up with yet another mutant female Oc. That's what my other story is for, anyway so yeah! Tell me the age of her my readers and it shall be done!**

**O.O**

**Next on the agenda! whether or not I should include Leatherhead (which in the long run will also include another oc ^^ but that will lead into another story which I will post after this one is done lolz :p) Here are the results ^^**

**Yes to Leatherhead = 6 votes**

**No to leatherhead = 0 votes**

**Yay everyone (except one person who forgot about him -_-) voted for me to include leatherhead ^^ yay he gets some lovin too ^^ **

**O.O**

**Last but not least on the agenda. whether or not you all wanted me to write in everyone else PoV's as well . . . here are the results ^^**

**Yes for Different PoV's = 5 votes**

**No for Different PoV's = 0 votes**

**This time two people forgot about it -_- lolz but no matter! Majority wins anyway so prepare to get some other PoV's from other couples.**

**Now on this subject. Remember that I am going to write some different PoV's here and there for other character's but Jenna and Leo are still my main two, so other Point of Views will most likely be inserted when I can't think of something or to break up a chapter a bit, but they will be there ^^**

**O.O**

**Well that's it for the voting! Thank you so much to everyone who did and to all my readers who took the time to vote ^^ The next Chapter will be up ASAP (from now until like two weeks from now is my deadline for it, I feel if I have deadlines I might do it, don't yell at me if it doesn't work though -_-) Anyway but yeah I'll get to work on the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOSH I'M ALIVE!**

**Yeah I'm so sorry about the wait, I had a lot of stuff going on at home and with school and then the last few weeks I've had internet problems. But this chapter is now up. So I'm hoping to continue at a much faster pace. **

**Thank you all so much for sticking by me.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Becky breathe it's not like anything bad is going to happen." Jenna said as the two of them sat in a taxi on their way to Jenna's family doctor. Jenna thought it would be better to see Dr. Emersol then anyone else, due to how close the woman was to Jenna's family, she had delivered Jenna and everything.

"I'm just nervous Jenna. I'm excited for a baby, but there are so many complications, and so many things could go wrong, and . . . and." Becky started holding her head in her hands.

"You didn't mention anything about it to Don yet have you?" Jenna asked looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"No." Becky said making Jenna sigh as the taxi pulled up and the two got out after Jenna paid the man.

"It's ok. I'll be there with you if you want when you tell him, well if you're pregnant." Jenna said making Becky smile. Jenna thought for sure that Becky was going to have Don's baby, she just didn't want to make it seem offical until Becky was told by a doctor. It felt better that way.

"Come on let's head in." Jenna said as she grabbed Becky's hand and pulled her friend inside. Jenna moved over to the desk and smiled for the woman woking at the computer.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The woman said as Jenna smiled and motioned to Becky who was fishing around in her bag for the information she needed.

"My name is Jenna, I called earlier. We're here to see Dr. Emersol." Jenna said giving a small smile to the woman who nodded then took Becky's info and got everything straightened out.

"If you would please take a seat she will be with you as soon as she can." The woman finished then went back to typing away at her keyboard. The two girls moved away from the others and over to a spot where nobody was at. There was only and elderly gentleman who gave the two a nod then went back to his paper, and a mother who was holding a small child who kept coughing and looked very pale. She gave a tired smile and Jenna felt sorry for the little boy knowing that he must be very sick.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Becky said making Jenna roll her eyes and look at her.

"Becky, we're just here to make sure you're pregnant, it's not like you're going to have the baby this minute. Please, try and relax a little, for me?" Jenna said seeing Becky nod but still sit ridgid in her seat as she folded her hands looking at the floor. Jenna shook her head a bit then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out flipping it open seeing a text from Leo.

_"Everything alright?"_ Jenna smiled reading his message then looked to Becky and sighed.

_"Leo, for the fifth time, I'm fine. Stop worrying you're going to give yourself a headache." _ Jenna sent back smiling knowing that she was going to get five more messages about it before they left the office today. Jenna looked over after putting her phone away seeing Becky had her's out and was just staring at it.

"Is it Donny?" Jenna asked seeing Becky nod and she still stared at the phone.

"I don't know what to send back." Becky said making Jenna look at her confused. "He said that he hopes you're ok but that he needs to talk to me when we get back . . . he's worried about me." Becky said making Jenna nod and smile to her placing her hand on Becky's shoulder.

"He know's something's wrong with you. He pays a lot of attention to you Becky." Jenna said seeing Becky nod then look to her. "Just tell him that I'm fine and that you both will talk when you get home. And don't worry I'll be right there with you if you need me."

"Jenna, thank you." Becky said giving her friend a side hug. Jenna smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, that's what friends do. We look out for each other." Jenna said as a nurse walked out and looked at the two.

"Dr. Emersol will see you now." She said as the two nodded and followed her out of the lobby and down the hall. The nurse stopped at a room then looked to Becky. "I need you to stand on the scale so we can get a weight miss."

Becky nodded as she removed her shoes quickly and did as she was told. Once that was finished the group continued on until they got to a separate room. The nurse took Becky's blood pressure and temperature and then smiled to her.

"If you would please wait in here Dr. Emersol will be with you in a moment." She said as she then left the room leaving the two girls alone once again for a few minutes.

"Jenna I'm sort of scared." Becky said making Jenna giggle and bit but pat Becky's hand.

"I'm right here, and no matter what the tests and everything say, we all still and will always love you Becky." Jenna said trying to reassure her friend that everyone was there for her, even if they weren't present.

The door opened and a woman around her mid thirties walked in smiling as she closed the door behind her. She had spirls of dark red culrs and shimmering green eyes. Her long white coat made her hair stand out and it made her pale skin more apparent in a way. She had freakles but they have dimmed down since her teenage years. Her figure was slim yet she had curves. She was lovely.

"Hello Dr. Emersol." Jenna said smiling to the woman as she looked at Jenna and opened up her arms giving her a hug.

"Hello Jenna I haven't seen you since you're last check up, which means you need another one missy." She said moving away from Jenna and walking over to Becky. "You must be Becky. Jenna told me the situation over the phone. Now everything should run smoothly and we'll see if you're got a little bun in you oven." Dr. Emersol said as she smiled attempting to make Becky smile only getting a fearful look back.

"She's a little nervous." Jenna said as the older woman nodded then got everything set up.

"Well shall we get started?" She asked looking to the two girls who nodded as Becky tried to keep calm and Jenna tried to make sure Becky didn't pass out on her.

Don's Lab

Don sat at his desk working on this and that not really being able to focus on anything. Becky had been acting strange for the past two weeks and it was easy to see he was worried. Don hadn't the slightest idea what was going on with her. Had he done something to upset her? Was she in trouble? Had something happened that made her second guess their relationship? It was easy to see that Donatello was a ball of confusion over Becky.

"Hey Don, you alright?" Leo asked as he walked into the lab sitting down on the medical table that was in there when someone got injured.

"Huh . . . yeah I'm . . . I'm worried about Becky." Don said making Leo nod. "How's Jenna, is her appointment going ok?" Don asked remembering why Leo was free at the moment.

"Yeah she keep's telling me she's fine, but I know she's keeping something from me." Leo said watching his brother nod then look away. "Now what's going on with you and Becky?" Leo asked knowing that this was the root of the problem with his brother's odd behavior recently.

"She's been . . . distant these last two weeks. She won't let me get too affectionate with her. Even when I just hug her she'll tense up sometimes and it will take her awhile to calm down again. I'm just worried." Don said holding his face in his hands. He loved Becky, and he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to know what was wrong with her and what was going on so he could try and fix it. That's what he was there for, to love her and be there for her.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Leo asked already knowing the answer.

"No. I don't know what to ask, but I told her that I wanted to talk to her after she got back from helping Jenna." Don said making Leo nod. He knew his brother was upset, but he also knew there wasn't much he could do about it. Those two needed to talk about it.

"What are the others up to?" Don asked making Leo blink a bit then look out the door of the lab.

"Raph and Trisha are up in Raph's room and Mikey and Lauren are watching a movie." Leo said calmly seeing Don turn to look back at the thing he was working on. "They'll be back soon."

"I know." Don said making Leo sigh and leave the lab heading up to the dojo to meditate before Jenna and Becky got back, maybe he would ask Jenna what she knew.

Back with the Girls

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to call me. Jenna you have both my numbers, and you need to keep a close eye on Becky. I'll see you back here in a few weeks to see how the baby has progressed." Dr. Emersol said as Jenna and Becky both nodded. Becky had calmed down once the news was official that she was going to have Don's baby. She was now very excited and happy about it, Jenna figured that this was a good sign.

"Thanks again , I'll stay in touch." Jenna said as the older woman nodded and gave the two a hug.

"Again make sure to call me if there is any sign of trouble." She said as the two girls walked out of the room and walked down the hall as Jenna paid for the appointment quickly with Becky in her own little world. The two walked outside as Jenna hailed a taxi and the two started to head home.

"Feeling better?" Jenna asked as Becky nodded and smiled.

"I'm gong to have a baby, Don's baby! Jenna how could I not be happy!" She said making Jenna giggle a bit.

"Becky before she told you you were terrified of the idea of having a baby." Jenna said as Becky frowned a bit.

"I know, and I'm still a bit afraid. I'm scared of what Don will say, how the baby will develop, I'm scared something will go wrong and my body won't be able to handle the baby. Jenna I'm scared for the baby." Becky said as Jenna hugged her while the taxi pulled up to the house. The two entered the house and headed for the kitchen while Jenna got out her phone.

"Hey Leo, we're done and back home." Jenna said hearing Leo on the other end.

"Alright, Don and I will be there to pick you up in a bit. Hang tight." Leo said as Jenna made an agreeing sound then hung up as the two girls sat there waiting for their turtles to arrive.

"Becky you need to tell Don." Jenna said as Becky nodded slowly.

"I know Jenna, it's just . . . not with others around, not even you. I need to tell him alone, just the two of us." Becky said as Jenna nodded and placed a hand over top of her friends.

"Everything will be alright Becky, I promise, you'll see." Jenna said as Becky smiled as the two heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hello there." Leo said as he entered the room and kissed Jenna on the top of her head and helped her to stand. "Ready to go?" He asked as she nodded watching Don help Becky to stand up while he kissed the top of her head as well. Jenna noticed a small smile form on his lips when Becky kissed his cheek. Hopefully everything would be alright with them.

They all headed down to the hovershell and headed to the lair just chatting about random things and they soon made it there. Jenna watched as Becky and Don walked over to Dons lab as the door was closed. Jenna sighed then felt stong arms wrap around her.

"What are you hiding from me?" Leo asked suddenly making Jenna jump a bit not expecting it.

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked as the two went to Leo's room and sat down on his bed.

"I know you better then that Jenna, I know you're hiding something from me, so what's going on with Becky that you aren't telling me?" Leo said making Jenna just blink at him for a few minutes as she sighed.

"Sometimes I really hate that you can do that." Jenna said pouting as Leo chuckled a bit and pulled her close to him running his fingers through her hair.

"Jenna just tell me whats going on, I'll help in whatever way I can . . . I just don't like you hiding things from me." Leo said making Jenna give him a sad smile and kiss his cheek.

"It's not my secret to tell Leo, it's Becky's." Jenna said ending discussion on the topic.

Don and Becky

Don had led her into ther lab. Becky gulped softly beginning to regret telling Jenna that she had wanted to do this on her own. Becky watched as Don sat at his chair and then held out a hand for her to take. She walked over to him taking his hand gently as he sat her on his lap holding her close to him. The two just sat there for a few moments in silence just enjoying being close.

"Becky . . . what's wrong?" Don asked making Becky look at him as she placed her hands in her lap as she then looked down. She could tell Don was nervous and worried about what was going on with her, which she knew was her fault. "Becky, please tell me what's going on. I'm sorry if I did something. Please Becky talk to me." Don said quietly making Becky look at him a bit startled. She hadn't thought he was _this_ upset about it. Becky placed a hand on his cheek the gave him a soft smile.

"We need to talk." Becky said as she saw Don get a horrorified look on his face, the boy really did watch too many movies. "It's not a bad thing Donny calm down" Becky said as she kissed him slowly calming him down. She pulled back and looked at him with a serious look on her face. "Don, we're going to have a baby." Becky said watching as a complete blank look came upon his face. She watched as Don just sat there for a few minutes before his mouth began to open and close a few times.

"A . . . baby?" Don asked as if a baby was something he's never heard of. Becky smiled and held his hands softly not breaking eye contact.

"Yes Donatello, we're going to have a baby." Becky said making Don's face slowly go from confused to a look of complete happiness.

"A baby! We're going to have a baby? But . . . but how is that even possible. I mean I'm so happy, but really" Becky cut off his rambings by kissing him softly placing her hands on the sides of his head. Once she pulled away Don gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "I love you Becky."

"I love you too Don." Becky said as they two then began to plan for their child.

Mikey and Lauren

"So what's going on with Becky and Jenna?" Mikey asked making Lauren shrug. She pretty much had figured out what was up with Becky from how she's been acting, Lauren wasn't stupid.

"Oh, just stuff. I hope her and Don will pull through though, they're so cute together!" Lauren said with a goofy grin making Mikey laugh.

"Yeah everyone's hooking up huh?" Mikey asked chuckling looking away back to the movie. Lauren gave him a sort of sad look even though she was chuckling as well. Why didn't he want to be with her? She really liked Mikey a lot, but Mikey seemed to just want to be friends. Maybe she just wasn't his type.

"They all are really happy." Lauren said looking back at the movie. She was so happy for her friends. Trisha and Raph had been the first couple to form and then a few months after that Becky and Don got together. Leo and Jenna had gotten together the moment Jenna got home so, what was Lauren doing wrong? Lauren felt herself sigh and innerly cursed herself as Mikey looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked cleraly confused on her mood change. Lauren was always happy, well not _always _but most of the time anyway, so this trough Mikey off a bit.

"Nothings wrong. I just find this part sort of . . ." Lauren looked at the screen and was happy to see that it was a somewhat sad part.

"I know what you mean. It sorta dampins the whole mood of the movie a bit." Mikey said as Lauren nodded as the two went back to the movie.

Mikey would sneak a peak at Lauren every once and a while. That frown hadn't left her face and he could tell that the movie wasn't on her mind. He looked away and placed his chin in his palm. Was she bored? Mikey loved spending time with Lauren, she made him feel special and wanted, something he was sort of lacking in his life. What with Leo being Splinters favorite and Don and Raph outshinning him, Mikey was forced to be the goofball. It was his way of getting noticed out of the four of them, but with Lauren it was different. Mikey didn't always have to be that big goodball, even though it was his personality, he didn't have to try and show off for her, even though most of the time he wanted to. He wanted Lauren to notice him, he wanted her to notice him _all the time._

Mikey moved his hand on the couch feeling it brush against Laurens hand as a jolt ran through him. He blushed brightly and moved his hand back where it was quickly not wanting to look at her. "Sorry" He muttered not hearing anything from her. _'Great, smooth move dude.'_ Mikey was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Laurens delicate fingers gently tangle themselves with his having the tops of their hands touch. Mikey blushed but continued to watch them movie as well as Lauren. Both of them were too embarrased to say anything, but to happy to move their hands away.

Jenna and Leo

Jenna lay with Leo on his bad while Leo played with her hair. She was breathing deeply and Leo thought she was asleep. Leo let himself sigh deeply as he frowned. He hadn't been able to kiss Jenna the other day and he was too scared to try again, the right moment just hadn't come up. Leo felt Jenna turn as he looked down at her seeing her looking right back up at him.

"Something on your mind?" Jenna asked making Leo smiles softly.

"You." He said making Jenna blush a bit and bite her bottome lip. She was so cute when she was flustered or embarrased about something. Leo smirked and pecked the top of her head while Jenna sat up and streched. "Are you going somewhere?" Leo asked her making Jenna giggle a bit.

"I was going to go get Becky and Mikey so the three of us could get to work on dinner, unless you don't want to eat tonight?" Jenna said as Leo sat up and rolled his eyes to her.

"Haha very funny" He said while the two stood up. Jenna gave him a funny look but he just shrugged. "I figured I would go talk to Don since your taking away Becky, and Lauren will probably sit in the kitchen with you three." Leo said making her nod as he grabbed her hand and the two headed out of his room to located the others. When they got down to the main level Jenna called over to Mikey and Lauren.

"Hey Mikey! Want to help make dinner?" Jenna asked seeing both he and Lauren jump in surprise as they wouldn't look to eachother which Jenna thought was odd.

"Ugh . . . Yeah sis I'll be right there!" Mikey yelled as Jenna nodded and shared a worried look with Leo while heading to the Lab.

"What was that about?" Leo asked making Jenna shrugged as she knocked on the door to the Lab as Don answered.

"Hey Jenna" Don said while he gave her a bearhug.

"Umm . . . Hey Don, I'm assuming everything is good?" Jenna asked smiling to the two of them.

"More the good! And thanks for going with Becky, she told me everything." Don said while Jenna nodded.

"It's no problem, but I have to steal her away so we can get to work on dinner." Jenna said seeing Don give Becky a kiss while Becky giggled and the two girls left heading for the kitchen.

"Umm . . . what just happened?" Leo asked looking to Don who couldn't have looked happier.

"Becky is having a baby, Leo, I'm going to be a dad." Don said as Leo stared at him for a few moments. Leo gripped the doorframe and smiled to his brother.

"Donny that's great! How is this even possible though?" Leo asked walking into the Lab closing the door heaing Mikey and Lauren coming closer.

"I . . . I don't know. Becky said that the doctor they went to claims that everything is fine so far. There will be more to tell later, but Leo do you know what this means?" Don asked as Leo nodded not being able to hide his smile.

"We're going to be able to have a families." Leo said softly as Don nodded as the two brothers smiles to eachother. "So is that why Jenna went to the doctors? To help Becky?" Leo asked as Don nodded and Leo let out a sigh of relief.

"Becky said that Jenna promised not to say anything, so that's why she didn't tell you, she figured you would tell me." Don said as Leo nodded.

"I'm just glad that Jenna's ok, and that this is what she was hiding from me." Leo replied. "Are you going to tell father?" Leo asked making Don nod.

"Yeah, I called Leatherhead telling him to come over for dinner, we're going to celebrate and Becky and I are going to annonce it to the whole family then." Don said as Leo smiled.


	13. Chapter 12

**How do you all not hate me? I'm sorry about all the long waits in between chapters. I'm trying to get to these as quickly as I can. I'm really sorry guys!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Everyone sat at the large table that the boys had gotten out since there were more people arriving. Jenna glanced to Leo every now and then to see him thinking deeply about something making her wonder what he and Don had talked about. She put the plates down on the table while Lauren set up the utensils and Becky did glasses. Everyone was chatting happily when Don looked up and smiled brightly looking to the sewer entrance.

"Hey Leatherhead!" He shouted so that whoever was at the door would be able to hear him. Jenna looked up quickly and dropped the plate she was currently holding, thankfully at the spot where it was supposed to go. There at the door stood a crocodile with a lab coat and glasses as he waved to Donatello and the others.

"Hello, sorry if I'm late, I was working on that formula you had sent me a few nights ago Donatello." His voice was somewhat deep and Jenna blinked a bit and smiled. So this was Leatherhead. She had heard about him in different conversations but that was about the extent of it all. She finished her task and watched as he moved to the table smiling to her and her friends.

"Hello Leatherhead, my name is Jenna; it's nice to meet you." Jenna spoke holding out her hand for him to shake. He took her hand gently as if he was afraid to break her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jenna. I've heard much about all of you from my friends here." He said motioning to the boys as the girls giggled a bit.

"I'm Becky, it's good to finally meet you Leatherhead, I've heard so much about you from Don." She said smiling and moving over to him giving him a hug. This was her boyfriend's best friend after all.

"Ah, so you are the lovely Becky that Don speaks of?" He said as Jenna looked at Don to see him blush deeply making her chuckle. She moved into the kitchen where April had taken up the task of watching the food so nothing got burnt with Trisha there and the two were just chatting.

"Hey Jenna, what's going on?" Trisha asked as Jenna motioned to the other room.

"Leatherhead just got here, why not go say hi?" She said as Trisha nodded and left leaving Jenna and April in the room. Jenna looked to April and gulped a bit seeing her look. Jenna knew she was in trouble. .. well not big trouble. She just knew that she was about to get asked some questions that she had no choice but to answer.

"So . . . when did you and Leo become official?" She asked getting right to the point. Jenna smiled softly hearing it. The fact that they were together still put a smile on her face.

"We confessed to each other when I was in Paris, but I suppose it was official the night I got back." Jenna said without thinking about how that sounded. April's eyes widened as Jenna quickly blushed and tried to explain herself. "That is that we made it official that we wanted to date each other and get together. We haven't done anything April honest! We haven't even kissed yet." She said blurting it out, much to her embarrassment.

"Well, keep it that way for a few more weeks alright? Does your mother know about this?" She asked making Jenna sigh and fold her arms.

"She knows about Leo yes, well she kind of knows about him, and she also knows that we're together. However, I don't want you trying to get a hold of her. She's on her honeymoon after all and the last thing she needs is to worry about me while on it." Jenna said seeing April smile to her.

"I'm glad the two of you are together, just, be careful alright? I feel like you girls are rushing into this. The guys are in this for life." She said making Jenna feel like she was being insulted, like she hadn't thought this through. Like April was questioning her feelings for Leo, and ever worse how her friends felt about the others.

"April, we know, and so are we. I love Leo and the others have their own turtles. We're happy and nothing makes us happier then our turtles. I'm not letting Leo go now that I have him." Jenna said seeing April smirk a bit as her eyes widened. She felt arms wrap around her and glared at April but chuckled a bit feeling herself be pressed against Leo's plastron.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said to her as April chuckled and left the kitchen wanting to go and great Leatherhead herself and to see what Casey was up to with Raph.

"You heard every word of that didn't you?" Jenna asked turning in his arms to face him.

"Yes, was I not supposed to?" He asked her gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, you were allowed to hear it, just don't get any funny ideas about blackmail mister." Jenna said fake glaring at him only to hear Leo chuckle at her and smile brightly.

"I would never." He said nuzzling her neck placing light kisses here and there. She sighed happily and pulled away looking up at him. She moved closer to him where her lips were almost touching his in a sweet kiss.

"Hey none of that! We have to get the food ready. You two can be all couply later." Lauren said walking into the kitchen making Jenna and Leo groan a bit in annoyance. Jenna leaned her head on his chest as Leo chuckled a bit.

"Every time." Jenna said softly making Leo smile and make her look up at him.

"It will only make it more special." He said softly to her and pecked her cheek letting her go and leaving the kitchen heading back out to see what the others were doing.

"I'm sorry Jenna, but we need to get this party going." Lauren said clearly sad that she ruined the moment for the two.

"It's alright Lauren." Jenna gave her friend a smile and started to help her get the food onto serving plates so they could take them out to the table and they could eat dinner soon.

Becky, Don, Leatherhead

"You seemed overjoyed on the phone Donatello; I assume that this is good news?" Leatherhead said looking between the two. Leatherhead had known about Donatello's feelings for Becky when he had first told him about the times he had spent with her. Leatherhead, now meeting Becky, found her to be very enjoyable to talk to. She understood what they would talk about and he found that her intellect could even rival theirs. He was happy for his friend that he had found someone to love, although, from the looks on their faces, the two couldn't have been happier.

"Yeah, it's really good news." Don said smiling to Becky who blushed a bit and looked to Leatherhead.

"So, I've heard a lot about you from Don but I wanted to know a few things by asking you. Don tells me that you live only a few minutes away from the lab in an old train station." Becky said hoping not to sound rude with her prying, she was just curious.

"Yes, at one point I was offered to stay here, but I had lost control of my temper and had almost hurt Michelangelo. I wanted to stay but knew that I could end up hurting someone if I lost control. Donatello was kind enough to find the station for me to live, so I would be able to work on my anger, yet still be close enough to visit and spend time with my family." He said watching a smile form on Becky's face.

"This is such a wonderful family." She said to Don who nodded thinking about how it was only going to get bigger now with a child on the way. "I don't want to hurt your feelings Leatherhead, I'm just curious. Have you stumbled upon someone special yet?" Becky asked taking her time with the question and asking it gently showing that she did not want to upset him in any way.

"Not yet. Although, yourself and your friends were a welcomed surprise, I fear that there is no one for me to share my life with." He said sadly making Becky frown deeply.

"Oh don't say that Leatherhead. You are a kind, sweet, intelligent, charming man and you'll find a girl that will need you more then anything, trust me." Becky said smiling to Don. "I should know."

"Thank you." He said smiling to her. Her words were kind and for a moment they gave Leatherhead a flicker of hope seeing the two together as they were, but he quickly smoldered it not wanting to really believe that love could happen to him. He was a monster, and monsters never found love.

"So, as Don's best friend, are they any embarrassing stories that I should know about?" Becky asked as she and Leatherhead laughed as Don blushed and whined to his girlfriend.

Trisha, April, Casey, and Raph

"So, do you have any idea what this is about?" April asked Trisha as the two sat on the wall watching their boyfriends wrestle each other.

"No, but I have a gut feeling what it's about, but I'm not going to say anything in case I'm wrong." Trisha said to her softly watching Raph. She loved seeing him in his element, although she also loved being in it with him. She watched Raph pin Casey down making him shout uncle as the two chuckled.

"I think I made Jenna upset." April said catching Trisha off guard. The two had become closer friends since they were always around each other due to their boyfriends and Trisha found she actually had a few things in common with April.

"What do you mean? I can't picture Jenna being mad at you." Trisha asked with a confused look.

"Well I sort or my have made a comment about my opinion on how fast you all had gotten together and Jenna I think took it the wrong way." April said making Trisha frown a bit. She remembered the first time April had brought it up to her. Trisha had been very pissed off and offended by it taking it that April didn't think she was good enough for Raph or that she was just using him, but Trisha was sort of use to those comments from back in high school from the popular girls. However, Trisha had told April flat out that she was with Raph, and that was not going to change unless he said it would.

"Bad move April." Trisha said making April frown a bit. "Jenna isn't use to being with guys, she's had only one boyfriend and the ass treated her like shit before he cheated on her with our schools class whore. Jenna was crushed and still has that wall up." Trisha said seeing April sigh and hunch over resting her elbows on her knees.

"I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted to know if her mother knew so I didn't mention Leo in a conversation and her mom freak out. I just worry about the guys, they're my family, you know that." April said as Trisha nodded.

"I know April, but you're going to have to get over it. We're a part of this family now too." Trisha said seeing April smile.

"I know, and I'm really happy that you girls are. It gives me more people to talk to." She said making Trisha chuckle.

"I wouldn't worry about Jenna holding anything against you. If I know her, and I pride myself on that thank you, she's already forgiven you knowing that you were just looking out for Leo." Trisha said as April blushed a bit.

"To be honest I was also looking out for her. I've known Jenna for a long time now." April said making Trisha smile.

"Well why didn't you tell her that?" Trisha said with a knowing smirk. April laughed as the two girls smiled and looked back to the guys seeing Raph had won and their attention was on the two.

"What are you gals talking bout?" Casey asked standing up as Raph looked to Trisha with a questioning glance.

"Oh just things you wouldn't be interested in Casey Jones." April said smirking. Casey walked over to April and Raph moved over to Trisha kissing her for a moment as he sat next to her. Around April and Casey Raph didn't mind showing his affection for her. He knew that the engaged couple wouldn't really think anything of it or comment on it, his brothers would just tease him about it.

"Nice moves slick." Trisha said playfully punching him in the arm. "I have to say I think you're starting to get to my level now." Trisha teased seeing Raph glares with a challenging look.

"Really? I ain't the one always pinned down." He whispered to her countering making Trisha blush a bit glade that April and Casey hadn't heard him.

"Watch it bub, or you're on your own tonight." She said as Raph put up his hands in defense but pulled her onto his lap. Trisha would never back down from a challenge and could handle herself in any situation, but she liked the idea of Raph being her safety net, incase she ever did need help. She knew he would always be right there.

"So what's up with Becky? She ain't been this happy in a while. Jenna seems like she's in on it? They tell you anything?" Raph asked her making Trisha huff and cross her arms. "I'll take that as a no." He said nuzzling her head not wanting her to be upset.

"I get that Jenna is the one that's always there for us, no matter what our problem is, but I want to know what's going on too!" Trisha said with a bit of a whine making Raph chuckle.

"Hey easy there. I'm sure that whatever's goin on they'll let us know, got it?" He said making her look up at him and shrug.

"Yeah yeah, now come here." Trisha smirked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to kiss him. Casey and April were in their own little world heading over to get Master Splinter so the two had a few moments alone.

Kitchen

'Ok well something happened.' Jenna thought as she helped Lauren and Mikey get everything ready for dinner. The two refused to meet each other's gaze and if they just happened to bump into each other there would be an array of awkward apologies and strange hand gestures.

"S-sorry." Lauren said again moving out of Mikey's way as she placed another dish on the counter.

"N-o no, my bad dudette." Mikey countered quickly moving out of her way as fast as he could. Jenna frowned looking at the two wondering if they had gotten in a fight or . . . worse . . . . had one of them revealed their feelings and the other rejected them? Jenna's eyes widened as she grabbed Lauren by the arm and dragged her into the back room without so much as a warning.

"Jenna what's up?" Lauren asked with both surprise and a fake sense of happy.

"What's with you and Mikey?" Jenna asked getting right to the point. She watched as Lauren frowned a bit and then started to panic when tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh sweetie shhh it's ok don't cry." Jenna said as Lauren hugged her. Lauren was the oldest in age, but she was the youngest at heart.

"I-I don't know!" Lauren said trying hard not to cry. "I really really like him Jenna, and you and the others have all gotten together and I just . . . what am I doing wrong!" Lauren pleaded making Jenna frown and hold her tightly.

"You aren't doing anything wrong. The way you two are acting I though you got in a fight or one of you confessed or something." Jenna said not expecting this reaction at all.

"I wish that was the problem." Lauren said pulling away now in her 'I'm confused and emotional so I'm going to come across as mad' mood. "We were watching a movie and we were holding hands and it was really nice, then you called us to help you and well then it just got awkward because I don't know if he likes me like that or not. I don't know what to do Jenna." Lauren said making Jenna give her a very serious look.

"Tell him." She said simply seeing Lauren whirl around and look at her like she was crazy.

"I can't just tell him, do you know how that would turn out. 'Oh hey Mikey just thought I'd let you know that I really like you and want to go out with you, be my boyfriend ok?' Lauren frowned to Jenna making her continue to look at her with a serious look.

"I'm not kidding Lauren; the only way he'll know, and know that he isn't going to get hurt is if you tell him. Unlike his brothers Mikey is really fragile, also you're older, he's probably already nervous just because of that." Jenna said folding her arms showing that she wasn't backing down from this.

"But Jenna I."

"No buts Lauren. Either you tell him and you two work this out, or you're just going to continue to be awkward around each other until one of you finally snaps and does something stupid." Jenna said. She sounded like Trisha, who terrified her a little, but she needed Lauren to understand.

"Ok . . . . But after dinner. . . . I don't think I can handle it if he rejects me." Lauren said as Jenna gave her a blank look. Lauren thought that Mikey would . . . reject her? Jenna was about to say something about it, but thought better on it as the two left the room and back into the kitchen.

"When did you two leave?" Mikey asked looking very confused. However, his look suddenly changed to worry when he saw Lauren. He rushed over to her looking a bit panicked. "What's wrong?" He asked worry taking over his face.

"W-what?" Lauren asked as Jenna moved back over to finishing up. There was only one more thing to do and then they could eat. She figured she would let this play out.

"You look like you were crying. That's not ok. What happened dudette?" Mikey asked her still very worried. Well at least the awkward was gone.

"N-nothing really I'm fine." Lauren said brushing her eyes and giggling getting out of his grip and heading for the door of the kitchen. 'Nevermind awkward is still here' Jenna thought listening to it all while getting the pitchers of drinks together.

"O-oh . . . okay then." Mikey said but followed her wanting to make sure that she was ok.

"What's this about?" Leo asked making Jenna jump in surprise not remembering him being there.

"Don't do that." She glared but then shrugged. "Awkward phase." She whispered to him as the other two left the room taking out the food to start setting up.

"Awkward phase?" Leo repeated speaking normally since they were the only one's in the kitchen.

"You know, the awkward phases during a relationship if you don't know to just stay friends or start dating?" Jenna said still seeing a confused look on Leo's face. "Remember when you use to hug me but have to let go after three seconds otherwise you felt weird." Jenna said as realization dawned on him as he blushed a bit.

"Oh . . ." He said making Jenna giggle.

"Now you see the problem." Jenna said as Leo leaned against the counter looking at her while she finished her task. "What?" She asked moving her gaze to him once again seeing that serious look on making her confused.

"I need to talk to you then, after this is all over, tonight. It's important." He said making Jenna nod but have an odd feeling in her gut. Leo stood and left the kitchen but he was nice and took out a few things to help set up. Jenna moved and also took the remaining food items out as dinner was announced and everyone sat down.

Dinner Time

Seating was obvious. Master Splinter sat and the head of the table with Leo on his left followed by Jenna, Becky, and Don, Leatherhead, then on the other side it went April, Casey, Raph, Trisha, Mikey, and Lauren and once again back to Master Splinter. Everyone was eating and having side conversations enjoying everyone's company. Jenna still felt a bit uneasy about what Leo had said and he must have noticed it because at one point he gently placed his hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb in small circles calming her down a bit.

Becky was in more stress then she had ever been in. She was trying to keep up conversation but the closer it got to them announcing that she was pregnant the more she became nervous and wondered if this was a good idea. What if something bad happened? What if she was thrown out of the family because of it? What if?

"Hey." Don said softly to her breaking her out of her thoughts. "It's going to be ok." He told her, and just like that she was fine. Don was always able to do that, read her mind and know what she was worried about, always there to reassure her. Everything, he was perfect. She smiled brightly to him as he looked to everyone then cleared his throat. To Becky's surprise everyone stopped talking right away, clearly they knew this was coming and were interested to know what this was about. Don stood up and pulled Becky along with him holding her hand as he smiled to his family. "Everyone, I have wonderful news that Becky and I just found out today." He paused giving Becky that look, it was one that told her that he was going to take care of her and everything would be fine.

"We're going to have a baby." She said looking to everyone seeing their reactions. Jenna and Leo simply smiled and clapped already knowing what was going on. April and Casey seemed in shock but soon April was crying and up hugging the two giving them words of congratulations but also some of utter confusion. Lauren and Mikey were smiling brightly and chatting about how they would spoil the baby and congratulating the two as well. Raph seemed unphased but clapped with a smile on his face; everyone knew that he secretly loved kids. Trisha at first seemed in shock of Becky announcing that she was going to have a baby but soon she smiled and stood moving over to hug Becky tightly.

"You should have told me you idiot!" She said laughing being a bit jealous by the fact that Don and Becky were actually going to have a baby.

"This is wonderful news. I'm so happy for the two of you." Leatherhead said as he shook Don's hand and gave Becky a light hug. Now he really was going to treat her like glass. Everyone was excited and happy and looked to Master Splinter who had clapped but had yet to say a word from the announcement.

"Master Splinter?" Donatello asked feeling a bit nervous since his father hadn't said a word. He looked around the lair and then looked to Don and Becky with a very serious look.

"I believe that Grandpa is a better term then sensei for the little one to use." Everyone looked at him for a moment before laughing as he smiled. "I am very happy for you my son and daughter." He said standing as Becky rushed over and hugged him. Don smiled brightly and went over as well. Everyone was in great spirits from the news that the only talk from that point on was about the baby.

"Cake time!" Mikey shouted bringing in the large cake that the girls had made and placed it on the table.

"Are you going to let the baby train to be a ninja?" April asked to Becky who thought about it for a few moments.

"I suppose. We don't know what the baby will look like or how it will develop. Dr. Emersol however seemed to feel that the baby was going to be very healthy." Becky said as Jenna remembered something and looked to Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I need to ask you a question." Jenna said as he looked to her and nodded showing her that she had his full attention. "Becky is going to need a lot of medical attention with this baby, and I'm sure that the baby will have. . . . some traits from Don." She said hoping that he knew where she was going with this. "Dr. Emersol is a personal family friend. She delivered me and she's known my mom from when they went to school together. She's like family to me, and I know she'll be able to keep our secret. However, I think it would be best if she were to know just who the father of this baby is." Jenna said seeing Master Splinter think this over.

"I do not wish for our secret to get out. Our family must be protected as you know." He looked to her and nodded. "I trust your judgment my daughter. You would not harm this family and I understand." He said as Jenna nodded to him and smiled.

"You'll love her, she's great. The sooner she meets you all the better though. Better to know what she's getting into then wait until the baby starts to develop more and her figure things out on her own." Jenna said as Master Splinter nodded.

"So, what are the names you've picked out?" Lauren asked happily to Becky who looked to Don with a slightly blush.

"We . . . hadn't thought of any yet. I just found out that I was pregnant, we're still letting that sink in." Becky said as Lauren pouted.

"But the name is the most important part!" She whined as everyone laughed a bit. April and Casey wished everyone goodnight as Leatherhead also decided that it was time he returned home. Master Splinter retired to his room wanting to meditate before going to sleep as the girls cleaned up the kitchen and the boys put away the extra table and chairs.

"Wow Becky a baby!" Lauren couldn't get over the news and was so excited about it.

"So this means that we can really have families. We can have kids and everything." Trisha said muttering a bit thinking it over.

"It's wonderful news." Jenna said smiling brightly. She wondered what it would be like to start a family with Leo, she wondered if he even wanted one. Although, how could he not when family was so important to him.

"Don and I are going to start looking into some information that will be important, so if you need us we'll be in his room." Becky said waving goodnight and headed off to get Don and head up to his room for the night.

"Yeah, gather 'information'" Trisha said making Jenna giggle while Lauren looked horrified.

"You can't have sex while you're pregnant!" Lauren said defensively making Jenna laugh a bit.

"Actually Lauren you can, come doctors even say it's healthy." Jenna corrected making Lauren look flabbergasted then giggled.

"Well then she's going to be one healthy mom." Lauren said as the three of them couldn't stop laughing.

"That's horrible." Jenna said but still continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked as he walked into the kitchen with a few empty plates as the girls calmed down.

"Oh nothing, it's a 'you had to be here' moment." Jenna said watching as Lauren and Mikey began to get awkward again since Lauren was standing in front of the skin where Mikey was heading.

"S-sorry about that." Lauren said and moved out of the way. Trisha raised an eyebrow at Jenna and motioned with her head to the two as Jenna sighed and mouthed out 'awkward phase' making Trisha nod. Lauren and Mikey were standing in front of each other not really sure what to say and Trisha walked past them heading out of the room, only she shoved Lauren into Mikey having them both trip to the floor and ended up locking lips making Jenna look at the two in surprise and then to Trisha who just laughed and waved heading out.

"Problem solved." She cried making Jenna shake her head and chuckle at the two frozen on the floor. She through her hands in the air and left the kitchen muttering to herself. Lauren and Mikey weren't even together yet and they kissed before she and Leo had, well, those two getting together wouldn't be avoided anymore. Not after that stunt. Jenna noticed Raph and Leo heading to the kitchen as she grabbed Leo's arm and moved Raph in the direction of his room.

"Don't go in there." She said as the two boys started to laugh as Raph headed for his room and Jenna dragged Leo up to his. She opened the door and closed it once the two were inside and gasped a bit when Leo picked her up suddenly then placed her down on the bed with him lying next to her. She shifted to look at him but he had that serious look on his face and Jenna got nervous. She had forgotten about him wanting to talk to her later.

"Jenna don't be afraid." He said making Jenna sit up as he did as well. That . . . wasn't what she wanted to hear at the moment. "Shh it's ok, I just need to ask you something, you're acting like something bad is going to happen." He said trying to calm her down.

"Well you keep giving me this serious look and start phrases like 'Jenna don't be afraid.' How am I not supposed to get worried?" She said as he shook his head and pulled her to him laying down so she was on her side facing him as he ran his fingers up and down her back in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry; I'm not trying to freak you out. Honest." He said softly she shifted closer to him getting comfortable. Damn him and his talented hands. "Today's been full of surprises and Don and Becky having a baby made me think about . . . us." He said looking to her making her shift so she was on her forearm looking at him in slight surprise.

"What . . about us?" She asked slowly. He moved his freehand up to her face to caress her cheek.

"Jenna . . . would you . . . ever want to have a family, with me? I know that this is never going to be easy for you, that I can't give you what a normal boyfriend would be able to. I can't take you places that I want to, I can't go out in public with you, but . . . Jenna I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want a family with you." He said making Jenna's heart race a mile a minute as she listened to him. He was looking at her with so much love and devotion that she felt tears brim her eyes as she smiled.

"Leo of course I want to have a family with you. I mean, not right now with Becky being pregnant and everything, but of course I want to have a family with you." She smiled to him brightly cuddling up to him relaxing. "I was just thinking about that earlier actually." She said hearing him sigh in relief. Clearly this had really been on his mind and something he had been worried about. Did he think she would have said no?

"I'm glad, I don't think we're ready for a family right now, but I'm glad that you want one as much as I do." He said to her as they lay there. He was playing with her hair as she closed her eyes continuing to think about things.

"Hey Leo?" She asked still not opening her eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair too much.

"Yeah?" He asked wanting her to know that he was paying attention. Jenna wanted to word this the right way, she was just thinking about it, and it's something that she's always wanted, which should have been obvious.

"Well . . . if we were ever able to . . . which I don't know if we would be able to I'm just thinking because of all you said to me, but, if we were able to would you." She opened her eyes and moved her head up so she could look at him when she asked this. "Leo, would you ever want to get married?"

Before Jenna even could register fully what was happening. Leo kissed her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Did this chapter while Pandora was being nuts so hence the different mood swings in it.**

**A bit of a somewhat serious chapter, shows Leo's defensive side when it comes to Jenna. Also some cute moments to start.**

**But nuff of me talkin, go read!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Jenna was surprised at first at Leo's sudden action. Her eyes widen as she felt his lips press against hers firmly. After the shock wore off she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was awkward at first considering this was their first kiss, and no doubt Leo's first kiss ever, but they soon fell into it. Jenna has to get use to the feeling of Leo's lips concidering that were slightly different from a human males, but that didn't bother her. Leo turned sligtly so Jenna was now on her back with him kneeling slightly so that his weight wouldn't crush her while they kissed. One of his hands rested agianst the back of her neck as the other was gently placed on her hip. Jenna's left hand began to trace circles against Leo's shoulder making him press their lips closer together.

"Leo." Jenna said softly when they finally broke away. She smiled up at him as her breath came in short pants from their kiss. He smiled down at her and gently brushed his lips against hers again for a moment before pulling back and laying back where he was. She turned and gave him a confused look. Why had he stopped?

"To answer your question." He started making Jenna chuckle softly. That's right, she had asked a question hadn't she? "I'd love that." He said with a soft smile making Jenna return his look.

"Good." Was all she said as she snuggled up close to him getting comfortable for the night.

"Hey Jenna?" He asked making her look up.

"Huh?" She asked but smiled when his lips pressed to hers once again in a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight." He said against her mouth. She pecked his lips again then put her head down on the pillow to sleep.

Don and Becky

Becky lay on her back staring up at the ceiling of Don's room while he finished up something on his computer. She was playing with her hair and rubbing her stomach absentmindly.

"Today went well. Better then I had thought it would anyway." She said more to herself but Donatello had heard her.

"I'm just glad that everyone seems happy about it. I mean, I know I am but it's just. . . . reassuring." He said turning to look over to her smiling gently. He frowned though seeing her looking so . . . out of it. "Alright, what's wrong?" He asked knowing that look. He stood and shut off his computer. Becky needed him more right now, the project could wait. He moved over laying next to her leaning over so he was looking down at her face. She smiled softly up at him and kissed him quickly.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" She asked making Don roll his eyes.

"Come on Becky. I know you better then that and you know it. What's bothering you?" He asked watching her look to the left.

"I'm just. . . . scared." She said making him look slightly surprised.

"Scared? We're all here for you and we're going to have this baby. I won't let anything happen." He said kissing her forehead only when he pulled back to look at her she was fighting back tears.

"I'm just. . . I've been in relationships before, and just when things seem to be going great and we're happy, they . . . they always leave me." She turned to look at him almost panic on her face. "Don please don't leave me! I can't do this without you! I don't know what I would do!" She was almost to the point of hysterics when Don pulled her to him and shushed her.

"Becky, I'm not going anywhere. You are without a doubt the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I'll never leave you." He said softly calming her down. She nodded and held on to him tightly while he gently brushed his fingers against her stomach. Becky smiled up at him kissing him again feeling better from his words. She hoped he was being honest. She really wasn't ready to do this without him.

Trisha and Raph

Trisha caught her breath while she leaned aginst Raph. His arms were wrapped around her tightly as they calmed down from their high. Trish brushed the hair out of her face that was sticking to it. She chuckled softly making Raph look at her.

"What?" He asked wondering what was up.

"Can you believe Becky and Don are having a baby? I mean, a baby." She said in slight awe making Raph chuckle as well. He gave her a squeeze then ran the tips of his finger over her thigh.

"I gotta admit it's somethin. I mean we've been talkin about it but . . . I didn't think it could be more you know, then just talking." He said honestly making Trisha nod.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm just ticked they didn't tell me!" She said in an angry tone making Raph nip at her shoulder.

"You know why they didn't. Shell, Don didn't even know until today." He said watching her cross her arms.

"Yeah yeah, and what about you? Don's going to be a dad before you." She said feeling Raph's grip tighten for a minute before he chuckled.

"Yeah, you in a hurry?" He countered making Trisha laugh.

"I don't see how it's really fair! We've been together longer then any of them, and we've been talking about kids. Then out of nowhere Becky and Don are pregnant!" She said moving her arms up behind his hand to rest of the back of his neck. Raph couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Come on Trish! Admit you're hapy for em." He said hearing her scoff.

"Of course I'm happy. I just . . ." She fadded off making Raph look at her all kidding aside.

"What?" He asked making her look at him.

"I don't know." She said looking away but he brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her head back to him.

"Trisha?" He was getting worried.

"I don't know. I just . . . I'm in a weird emotion right now. I mean . . . I'm . . . I'm jealous." She said making Raph's eyes widen. Trisha was not the type of girl to be jealous, of anything, so this surprised him. However, after a few minutes he smiled and kissed her before he answered.

"Hey, we'll get there. It's just not the time I guess." He said a bit awkwardly. He wasn't really use to this. He didn't mind talking about it, it was how to say it that made him stumble a bit.

"Come on tought guy. You can't tell me you aren't a bit jealous." Tisha said smirking feeling better.

"Heh." He said looking away for a minute before he smirked and looked at her. "We've got time." Trisha's eyes widened for a minute before she too smirked. She leaned forward and kissed him moving to push him back down onto the bed looking down at him.

"Good point, and I have to admit. It is fun to try." She winked to him making Raph laugh before he kissed her again.

Lauren and Mikey

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Lauren said seeing Mikey rub the back of his head.

"I was nervous dudette. I really like you and I just . . . didn't wanna blow it." He said making Lauren smile and squeese Mikey.

"It's ok. I was … pretty much the same." She said making Mikey look at her surprised.

"Why? You . . you didn't think I would have said no did you?" He asked seeing Lauren blush.

"Well yeah." She said making Mikey be speachless for a minute.

"Lauren dudette you're perfect! How could I ever have said no?" He said simply making Lauren become the shade of a cherry tomato.

"Aw Mikey." She said then kissed his cheek making the orange clad turtle blush this time.

"Well I better let you get some sleep." He said and headed for the door, Clunk right at his heels.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked making Mikey look confused. When ever she was over he took the couch.

"To the couch?" It came out as more of a question and Lauren just shook her head.

"Stay with me?" She asked in return making Mikey freeze for a minute. "WE AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING MIKEY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" She screamed making Mikey laugh but blush.

"Sorry." He said still chuckling as he watched her lay down and pat the spot next to her. He moved over and sat down watching Clunk curl up inbetween them.

"See Clunk is tired too! Let's get some sleep ok?" Lauren said still blushing making Mikey laugh a bit.

"Alrighty Dudette!" Mikey said happily and shut off the light as the two turned in for the night.

EverFrost Bridal: 11:17 a.m. Week after the dinner 

"I love these new jems Jenna, where you get um?" Lauren asked taking pictures for the online catalog while the model did her job. Lauren had asked a friend from school to come over and model the dresses so the two could also build up their portfoilo's. Not like Lauren really needed to to find a job since she already worked at the Bridal Shop, but it was good to have if she ever opened up her own place.

"Uncle Alfric sent them to me from his last business trip." I answered simply a small smile coming to my face thinkng about his card and how he had been mad about Derrek not being at the office to do 'this sort of thing'.

"That was the best man at the wedding right? He's not really related to you though." Becky asked walking in from sorting the back room.

"Yup." Jenna said simply moving over to Trisha to check the appointments for the day. "Anyone that will need me?" She asked making Trisha shake her head.

"No fittings as of right now. We've got a bride coming in about an hour to look at some dresses so I would just say be on standby." She said making me nod. I had a few designs going upstairs and I was happy that I would be able to finish them.

"You ok Becky?" Lauren asked since her friend was changing, the photoshoot being done.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She said making Jenna smack her head.

"Lauren wait a few months before we start that." Jenna said hearing Lauren laugh.

"But she's going to have a baby! That's what we're supposed to do! FUSE OVER HER!" She yelled making the other three laugh.

"That reminds me, have you told your mom yet?" Jenna asked seeing Becky frown.

"I don't really know how to bring it up to her. I didn't even tell her I was dating Don. I mean she still thinks I'm single and has never even thought about sex." She said making Trisha bust out laughing.

"Well, you're going to have to tell her at some point. She's going to be at the baby shower." Jenna said simply hearing Becky whine slightly.

"She'll be so . . . HER though. I mean, Don and I aren't married." She said making me look at her funny.

"I'm sorry to let you in on this hun, but you're with a mutated turlte. We can talk weddings all we want, but try and figure out how we would get that to happen?" Trisha said making Jenna look at her. She frowned deeply. She hadn't really thought of it that way, even though she knew she should have.

"Right." Becky said simply and chuckled. "I'll figure out someway to tell her. I mean, I don't know how you'll get her over here."

"We'll figure that out along the way. Now remember next week we're going back to the doctors and we're letting her in on who the father is. Splinter said it was a good idea and I think so too. Rachel won't tell anyone, I know her, it'll be fine." Jenna said seeing Becky freeze up in panic.

"You're going to have a baby?" Lauren's friend asked Becky as she walked in catching the end of the conversation.

"Yes." Becky said as the others saw the smile that came to her face.

"Who's your husband?" The girl asked making Becky stumble slight.

"We . . . we aren't married." She said as Jenna watched the girls face.

"Oh . . . I see. Well good luck with your baby, and thanks for letting me model the clothes." She said leaving.

"Did she just . . . juge me?" Becky asked as we all looked at each other.

"She's really opinionated. Don't take it personally Becky. She doesn't understand that our relationships are . . . different." Lauren said making the others nod.

"Come on, let's move on. We've got a bride in an hour!" Jenna said changing topics so Becky wouldn't get upset. The girls moved about the shop going about their tasks while Jenna moved back upstairs to do her own work. Those dresses were going to make themselves.

Her current project consisted of an inspiration from a flaminco dancer oddly enough. The ruffles of the dress flared out in a light fabric not wanting the dress to be heavy. It was a lovely shade of white. It held a sweatheart neckline with lace trim and straps for the arms just off the shoulders. The dress would hug the frame from the bust to the hip tightly and then the ruffles began, small at first and expanded out as it went down with jems sew into the trims to make each ruffle shine. She stood before the dress looking it over to make sure she was happy with it. She nodded and moved over to her table to begin work on the veil when there was suddenly a comotion downstairs.

Jenna could hear a loud crash and someone yelling, but the voice was male. Lauren screamed and a gun shot went off. Jenna pulled out her phone dialing Leo's number quickly hearing the male voice getting louder. Jenna could hear Trisha trying to speak calmly to the male but she couldn't make out what.

"Jenna? Did you guys close up early?" He asked as Jenna moved of to the door.

"Leo! Leo someone broke in. There was a gun shot, Lauren screamed, I'm upstairs I don't know what's going on. Leo!" She whispered harshly hearing Leo moving on the other end.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Jenna don't go downstairs." He said making Jenna pause.

"But Leo, the girls, they're down stairs. I don't know what he shot. Leo he might have shot Lauren! I can't just leave them down there." She said hearing Leo yelling orders to the others.

"Jenna! Do not leave that room! Do you understand!?" He yelled making Jenna fall to her knees hearing the male downstairs yelling once again.

"Leo hurry!" Jenna said before she heard the line go dead. They were on their way. The silent alarm was already going off to the police, so she knew they would be on their way, but she couldn't wait that long. Jenna help her hand over her mouth when she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. The man was still yelling downstairs . . . THERE WAS MORE THEN ONE!

With the Girls

"Sir, what do you want?" Trisha asked keeping a level head. She's dealt with this situation before. Thankfully the man had missed Lauren but Becky and Lauren were huddled together being tied up by one of the three men.

"Where is Jenna Richards!" The man shouted again making Trisha frown.

"I told you she isn't in today." Trisha said once more hoping that Jenna would have the common sense to stay upstairs.

"We know she's here. She never misses her work." The other man said with a snarky tone. Trisha glared at him as he looked around. "What's upstairs?" He asked making Trisha try to keep the emotion off her face.

"Dress storage. That's all." She said simply. She had already pressed the police alarm the moment they walked in the door, but this was New York, and things took time. "Why do you want Jenna?"

"That's for us to know deary." The man said walking up to the door to upstairs. "If it's just dresses I think I'll just go take a look. You never know." He said making Trisha glare as he moved upstairs. She hoped the police would get here already!

Jenna

Jenna moved quickly and locked the door and moved back away trying not to panic. The last time this had happened someone had almost shot her mom. She held her breath when the doorknob moved a moment later making her focus there.

"WE FOUND HER!" A man yelled making Jenna jump when she heard a bang against the door. A moment later the door was kicked in and a man dressed in a business like attire moved in with a gun in his hand smirking at Jenna.

"Jenna Richards I believe." The male said making Jenna move back.

"What do you want?" She asked seeing the male's smirk increase.

"You darling. Just you." He said making Jenna back up. The man raised the gun and looked at her. "Now come on with us and your friends downstairs won't get hurt."

"Why are you here?" Jenna said trying to get behind something, anything!

"I told you." The man said reaching out and grabbing Jenna by the back of her neck. "We're here for you." He placed the gun to Jenna's head and smirked. "Now be a good girl and come with us-"

"She's not going anywhere." Jenna felt her heart speed up when she heard Leo's voice. His twin Katana's right against the man's throat.

"Blades? What kinda cop has?" The man started to turn around when Leo kicked him making the man hit the wall and slide down. The man picked up his gun and aimed it at Leo who with one slash of his blade cut the gun in half making it useless. "W-what . . what are you?" The man asked now getting a good look at Leo.

"Someone you did not want to mess with." Leo hissed out pointing his blade at the man's throat once again. "Why do you want Jenna?" He asked making the man swollow thickly.

"I ain't talking to a freak like you." He said and a moment letter he was slammed against the wall again with Leo holding him up.

"Don't make me ask again." He glared at the man. If looks could kill. . . .

"We're hired. She's the new step daughter of a very important man. That goes for a lot of money to certain imployers." He answered panicked as Leo shoved him harder.

"Who!" He said simply seeing the shake his head.

"I don't know. We just get calls and then get paid. We don't know names." He said as Leo glared at him for a few minutes before he literally started dragging the man out of the room. Jenna took a step forward but Leo snapped back at her.

"Stay here." He said slamming the door. She could hear the man thudding on the stairs and calling out in pain. Time ticked by as Jenna stood in the room hugging herself trying to calm down. Were the others ok? What happened? Why was she suddenly being targeted like this? Questions kept going through her mind when she heard footsteps on the stairs once again. She moved back again worried that this wasn't over yet. The door opened slowly and Leo looked at her with worry. Jenna ran forward hugging him tightly the moment she reached him. He held her back tightly feeling her shaking.

"Leo." She chocked out as he kissed her forehead.

"It's ok. I'm here now. You're safe." He said still not letting go of her.

"What about the others? Are they ok? What happened?" She was beginning to panic again and Leo shook his head.

"They're all fine. It's ok. We got here in time. All of you are safe now." He said but that last part was more th himself then to her. He held her close to him and sighed heavily. Jenna was safe. She wasn't hurst, and she was safe.

"Leo, cops!" Casey yelled from the bottom of the stairs making Jenna look confused. Casey was here too?

"We have to go, once you're done talking to the police call me. We're going to go check out the house ok? You're safe now. Casey is going to stay with you guys." He said quickly making Jenna hold onto hiim tightly.

"That was . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence and Leo making her look up at him as he kissed her.

"Jenna, you're safe. You'll see me again in an hour or two. I have to go." He said not really wanting to leave her like this but he had to. Jenna slowly let him go and he kissed her again before running down the stairs and out the back so the four turtles could return to the sewer and head to Jenna's house to make sure it was still safe. Jenna made her way down stairs and looked around. Trisha, Becky, and Lauren were in a huddle hugging each other while police where everywhere looking around the shop. One of the officers was talking to Casey who's story was that he had been in the shop and when the men broke in he and Trisha had taken care of them.

"Jenna!" Lauren yelled seeing Jenna standing there. The three girls ran over to her and they hugged making sure that the other was alright.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"I'm so glad you're safe."

The moment was interrupted by an officer coming over with Casey. Casey smiled to Jenna and gave her a hug tightly.

"You ok kid? April is having a fit." Casey whispered to her so the Officer wouldn't hear.

"I'm fine Casey, thanks to you and Trisha." She said having over heard his story.

"Ma'am, if you could come with us we need to ask you a few questions and need to get you into protective custady." The officer started but Jenna shook her head.

"No, please I can't. I just . .. . I can't." She said getting an odd look from the officer.

"She's had a rough day." Casey said making everyone just look at him.

"Ma'am if it's all the same. We need to fill you in on what has happened here. These men a hired help. Someone is after you. Your life is in danger and we need to get you into protective custady until we figure this all out." He said making Jenna glare.

"No, I just want to go hom right now." She looked at the windows of the shop seeing that none of them were broken. They could lock up and go home.

"We have a unit over at your house right now making sure that it is safe." He said making Jenna snap at him.

"You're breaking into my house!" Jenna yelled catching the officer off guard.

"We're making sure that. . ."

"No! Get out please! I just want to go home!" Jenna said leaning on Casey who held her up.

"Look buddy. I'll make sure they get home. There's nothing to investigate here, so take those punks to jail and let the girls lock up and go home." Casey said making Jenna thankful to him.

"We'll take you in a car. Just let us know when you're ready." The officer said as Becky went around quickly and activated the security system locking up. The moment everything was done Casey went over to the officer and told him that they were ready. Jenna walked close to the girls as the all got in a car. The officer wasn't happy about it but Jenna refused anything else. Casey sat up front and the four girls were in the back holding each others hands. The drive to the house was quiet because none of them could really talk about the insident in front of the cop. When they reached the house Jenna saw policed coming out of the building but Jenna looked up to the roof and felt a sudden calm hit her. She saw Mikey leaning over to watch. The turtles were still there waiting for them.

Jenna and the girls got out of the police car while Casey said a few more things to the officers. The police weren't exactly thrilled with what Casey and 'Trisha' did but realize that it was in self defense so they were fine. Jenna was about to open the door and walk in when the officer called out to her.

"Would you like officers to be around the . . ."

"No. Thank you for the lift officer, but please. Leave me alone." She said just wanting them gone. She needed Leo, like NOW. The officer tipped his hat.

"We'll be in contact." He said then the officers all left and soon the street was quiet. The group moved inside when they heard the elevator ding. The turtles walked out as the girls rushed over to them. Trisha walked up to Raph who hugged her and kissed her deeply. Becky ran over to Don who kissed her and placed one hand on her stomach as he looked at her then. Lauren moved over to Mikey. She was shaking and he scooped her up to hold her since she was so small. Jenna however had all but tackled Leo to the ground while he picked her up bridal style similar to Mikey and held Jenna close to him when he kissed her.

"You're home. It's safe. We're checked everywhere." He said against her lips as she nodded.

"Are you ok?" Don asked Becky who nodded as she leaned against him.

"Trish?" Raph asked as she chuckled dryly.

"I'm fine. Lauren and Jenna are who I'm worried about." She said as everyone looked to the two.

"I'm ok. Just a little shaken from the gunshot." Lauren said as Mikey held her tighter. Everyone looked at Jenna waiting for her to say something when something else caught there attention.

"Is everyone alright? We got over here as soon as we could." April said as she and Master Splinter walked into the room from the other entrance. They must have all been down in the lair when Jenna had called.

"How did you guys know we needed you?" Lauren asked as they looked to Leo and Jenna.

"Jenna called." Leo answered holding her tightly to him. Jenna had her eyes closed and was leaning against Leo's plastorn for hear life. The insident was fully sinking in now and she was scared. Those men were after her, would have hurt her, and hand her over to someone who would really hurt her.

"How about I make us all something to eat." April said as they nodded.

"Let me help you." Becky said as Don followed and the three went into the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's head into the living room." Lauren offered as the rest of the group moved down the hall an down the small set of stairs into the living room. Everyone found a seat quickly getting comfortable. Leo sat in the loveseat with Jenna curled up against him. Raph, Trisha, Mikey, and Lauren took the couch. Splinter sat in the arm chair and Casey took the arm of the loveseat by Jenna's feet.

"So what do we do now?" Trisha asked looking around seeing that everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing as she was. She frowned and huffed cursing the world for this.

"We keep an eye on you more. We'll go to the shop and hide out for a while when you're workin. Stay here more often." Raph offerened seeing Mikey nod. They all looked over to Jenna and Leo to see the two were just looking at each other and talking quietly to each other.

"Hey Leo, how about you take Jenna up to her room for a bit." Trisha said. They may be able to come up with a plan with out upsetting Jenna. Leo nodded and picked her up effortlessly and headed out of the living room and up to Jenna's room.

Once he was there Leo moved right into Jenna's room and put her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and tossed them on the floor and stood up wanting to get her something more comfortable to change into. He stopped when he heard her whine however and turned moving back to her.

"I don't want you falling asleep in your jeans Jenna." He said making her shake her head.

"I'm not going to sleep." She said looking away making Leo frown deeply and lay next to her. The moment he did Jenna turned and curled up into him, and finally let tears fall. "Oh god!" She sobbed as she clutched onto Leo tightly cying for what had happened today. She hadn't wanted to show how much this had bothered her, but this was Leo.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked her suddenly making her look at him.

"Just hold me for a bit. Ok?" She said making him nod and kiss her.

"Always."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**So there you have it.**

**Kinda dramatic and then next chapter will be a bit too. I'm wondering if I should up the rating on this O.o**

**Anyway send me some feedback, when you guys are interested so am I!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!**


End file.
